


Lover Needed

by fanatic0505



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Paranormal, Pegging, Rough Sex, Still Adding Chapters! All feedback welcome :), Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 52,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic0505/pseuds/fanatic0505
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marissa's needing requires the services of Butch, Vishous and Jane.</p><p>Still adding chapters!</p><p>Inspired by J.R. Ward's BDB series.  I do not own the rights to these characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Face-off with the Lessers

Butch retched again, this time spitting out a mouthful of blood. Damn! I hope this prophecy doesn't predict me dying on this street like road kill! Yeah, Butch was not in his happy place right now. He was in agony. Taking in four lessers was making him feel like his insides resembled some month-old ground chuck. And the thing of it was, now he had so much to live for. He had purpose and love, more of both than he ever could have dreamed for himself. No, he thought. He had not gone through all of this just to die now. How many lessers had he taken out so far? Maybe a hundred altogether. He was going to take out them all! He'd die happy with no less than that.  
He heard another "pop" as his brother took care of the last lesser and saw V's shit-kickers materialize right in front of where he was crouched. One gloved hand appeared in front of his face and he clasped it. As V pulled Butch up gently, the whole world took him on the tilt-a-whorl. He staggered and grabbed his Brother by the shirt trying to fight the urge to vomit right into V's face.   
Reading his mind, V yanked back and said "No fucking way, Cop! You pull that shit, and your ass is cleaning Rhage's toilet for the next year."  
Butch tried to get himself together and considered the merits of passing out. He felt V's arms around him and the next thing he knew, Vishous was half-carrying half-dragging him to the SUV. He smelled blood and looked down, noticing for the first time that V's arm was slashed open and he was limping. Those fucking lessers! He growled in his chest just thinking about one of those pricks hurting what was his. It must have sounded more like a pathetic moan because V said " It's OK, Cop. I gotchu. Lemme lift you into my ride and drive for a couple minutes in case the lessers called for backup."  
Butch found strength from his anger at the lessers and started touching V's arm, assessing his wound. "V, you're hurt. I need…to …help you."  
"Cop. You'll help me a helluva lot more if you think healing thoughts while I get our asses someplace safer so we can do our thing."  
Butch watched V come around to the driver side and climb in. He thought about his life and the people he loved. How he awoke every night in the arms of Marissa. Butch truly believed she must have been an angel sent to him by God. He was so grateful for her. She was selfless and beautiful and so smart. She was so fucking good to him.  
He thought of V. He loved that male with his whole heart. God, had he ever even told him? He thought Vishous was the epitome of a male of worth. He was strong and honorable, capable and brilliant, beautiful and a little bit wicked. Well, a lot wicked. Butch smiled a pained grin to himself. V always healed Butch before caring for himself and he was just the same toward all of their brothers and their mates. Butch trusted V with his life and more. He would trust him with the fate of the world, if it were up to him. He thought that he should really tell him that sometime.  
V's cell went off as he put the keys in the ignition and he cursed. "Hey, love. Listen, I gotta get Butch outta here and heal him. He took on 4 lessers and…Holy shit.. Alright… Yeah, we'll hurry…. I know you'll take good care of her… I'll tell him. I love you…and love, whatever that female needs, whatever you feel is best and you wanna do, do it. True? K. I love you."  
V pocketed the cell, threw the truck in drive and hit the gas. Butch felt even more sick as he looked at V. He seemed anxious which was totally unusual for the guy. V was always calm, cool and collected.  
"My man, what's doin?" Butch asked as he rolled down his window for some air to fight the nausea.  
"Cop, Marissa's gone into her needing. We're getting there as soon as we can, but I have to stop somewhere and get you taken care of first."  
HOLY SHIT! Butch felt like V was speaking in tongues or something. Did he fucking say Marissa was in her needing?! They had talked about it and Marissa said she wasn't due for another 6 or 9 months.  
"V, I don't…she…she's not due yet."  
"Yeah, well Jane said that Marissa told her she didn't notice the signs since she's been so busy at the Safe House. I guess she's been working so hard, she just didn't pay attention that she's been antsy the past day. Jane thinks it came on early because Marissa's body knows that she has a mate this time to service her. Something about her "biological imperative."  
"V, get me home. We'll heal me there. She needs me." The talking caused him to start dry heaving again.  
Removing his leather glove with his teeth, V reached for Butch with his glowing hand, trying to take some of the edge off for his Brother while they drove. "Butch, you can't even touch her until I get the Omega's crap out of you. We need to treat you first. Once you get near the compound, you won't be able to stop yours…"  
His last word was cut off as the Escalade's lights flashed on three blonde heads. V accelerated, trying to take them out with the truck, but they were ready for him. One jumped onto the passenger's side door where the window was open. The other two dodged the truck and started shooting. V tried to back into them, causing them to stop shooting long enough to save their own asses.  
"Cop, I got the shooters!" Vishous was out the door and in front of a lesser in a blink of an eye. The bastard who had jumped onto Butch's door was trying to stab at him like a wild animal. Butch's mind flashed on an image of Marissa at home, writhing in pain with her needing. "You picked the wrong time, Asshole!" He grabbed the lesser still trying to fight him through the door and looked into his pale eyes. Butch started inhaling the essence of that freak right down into his gut. Right next to his good buddies, Mr. A, B, C, and D from earlier. His body revolted at more of the evil and he fell out of the truck. He was just saying goodbye to his left lung when he heard a laugh.   
Butch looked up in time to see V take his ungloved, glowing hand and slice it completely through the neck of a lesser like a hot knife through butter. Butch didn't have time to consider how cool that was, because he saw the last lesser, who was missing an arm courtesy of V's hand, raising a gun up to V's back. He was laughing like a total psycho. Butch dematerialized on top of the lesser, hitting him with full, dead weight. The lesser, still chuckling, seemed downright perky about getting sucked down by Butch. It wasn't funny to V or Butch though.  
"Cop, you can't take that many in one night. It's too much!" V looked a little bloody and bruised, but mostly ok as far as Butch could see through the haze right before he lost consciousness.


	2. Back at the Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marissa and Jane wait for the males to return.

Jane held Marissa from behind in sort of a bear hug. It was the only way she could possibly comfort the female, since Marissa's legs and arms seemed to be scissoring around of their own volition. She wiped cool washcloths across Marissa's face and did her best to wipe her swollen lips with ice cubes and wipe her sweaty hair from her face.   
"Jane! Please, I need Butch!!" Marissa screamed as another wave convulsed through her body. She tore frantically at the now-soaked shirt Jane had changed her into just a little while ago, leaving herself bare again. Jane looked at Marissa's body, noting with a physician's eye that her nipples were red and swollen and that her labia were totally engorged.   
"Marissa, I won't push you. You told me you don't want the morphine and I respect that. I want you to know that I have it here for you, you just have to let me know if you change your mind." Jane was really trying to keep back her doctor's instinct to dull this pain for Marissa by pharmaceutical means.  
"I can't! I just can't stand going through that again. It brings me back to all the times that Havers had to tend to me when Wrath would not. I will wait for my Hellren. I've earned this." Marissa leaned back into Jane and kneaded her tender breasts, trying for some relief. Jane thought about the closeness of their Pit family and how much Marissa and Butch had come to mean to her. How much they obviously meant to V. They would all do anything for each other. Their lives were so deeply interwoven and Jane was glad. She was glad that they saw each other all the time and lived in this glorified frat house. She was glad that they laughed and cried together. She wanted to share her life with them. She wanted to be a part of theirs.  
"Jane! JANE!!" Marissa's back arched up off of Jane's stomach and she held her through another brutal wave. This was really the most intense mating drive she had witnessed from any species on Earth.   
"Marissa, the boys are coming as quickly as they can, but Butch consumed lessers tonight and V will have to heal him first before he can touch you. It will be a while still." Marissa's watery eyes lifted to Jane's face and Jane quickly reached to bring another ice cube to her red, tender mouth. "I will stay with you, honey. I will not leave and we will get you through this until you can have Butch. I promise you. I am honored to share this time with you."  
As Jane dabbed the ice to Marissa's mouth, the vampire took her hand and slowly led it to her painful nipples. "Jane…can you? I don't want to make you do anything you think is wrong. I mean, never mind…I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Marissa hid her face behind her hands in shame.  
Jane placed a chaste kiss to Marissa's temple and whispered "I will do anything to help you, Marissa. I want to. I won't do anything I don't feel right about." She thought about V. Would he be ok if anything happened right now between herself and Marissa? That kinda felt like the direction this was taking. He said on the phone to do anything that she felt comfortable doing. Would he feel like she was betraying him? Would he like it instead?   
Marissa panted and sobbed through another round of needing and Jane held on to her, stroking her hair and kissing her beautiful, sweaty face. When it subsided enough, she picked up the phone to call V. First and foremost, she could never cause him pain. Whatever he wanted her to do, whatever he was ok with, she would do. Watching Marissa's beautiful form in such need made Jane want to touch her, to help her and to…  
As Marissa arched again and screamed, Jane felt something deep inside of her answer. V wanted her to help Butch's female. He wanted her to do what she wanted to do. They were more than a family, the four of them. V knew Jane's mind, heart and soul. They belonged firstly to each other and then to this family. He would always love and trust her and she would always want him above all others. With her decision made, Jane placed the phone on the nightstand and reached for the beautiful creature moaning between her legs.


	3. Trying to Make it Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride back to the pit.

V reached down and touched his best friend's face. The stupid sonofabitch is gonna get himself killed pullin shit like that he thought. He checked Butch's vital signs, grateful for his training as a paramedic. Worried that the lessers' backup's had called backups, he kneeled beside Butch and pulled him to a sitting position. As warm but clouded hazel eyes met his, V's heart clenched in his chest. Butch blinked, trying to figure out where he was no doubt, and V just took this time to hold him close. V had this random thought that this must be what it's like to have a child. You deposit your beating heart into this other person and they proceed to take off running around with it like it's no BFD if they fall down and break something. Meanwhile, you die a little each time they encounter jeopardy only to recover if they do. Butch tried to say something, coughed, gagged, shuddered and tried again.  
"Sorry man, I was… just checking out ….this pothole for lessers… It's clear." V laughed a sound that was more like a sob and rested his forehead against his beloved friend's.   
For a moment, V couldn't talk. He just stared at Butch's face and tried not to kiss him. He thought about Jane. Jane. He loved her so much and he was convinced there was no one in the world like her. She was intelligent and witty, fucking funny as hell actually. She was so sexy he could barely think about her without getting hard.   
Jane had done her best to talk to V about his feelings for Butch. He never hid anything from her and he was pretty sure she knew that he lived and breathed for her. She had earnestly explained to V that he could have everything he had with Jane and become physically closer to Butch, if that is what the males wanted. And Marissa. Apparently, Marissa and Jane had talked and decided that if the males wanted intimacy, the girls were down for it. Jane said it was akin to how parents of twins didn't half their total love to cover each child, they doubled it. Jane figured V would only love Butch more and not love her less. That his love would grow more to encompass them both. Jane was really freaking amazing when he thought about it, not that he didn't realize that already.  
And Butch…Butch was indescribable. He was the best friend you could ask for and the first guy to throw himself in the fire to protect his loved ones from the flames. Like tonight. He actually dematerialized, sick as he was, and took out that lesser before it shot V. V's eyes stung and he closed them willing back the tears. He opened them again when Butch said, "You…….ok?"   
God, this great big beautiful male who now resembled pea soup was, typical of Butch, asking how V was.  
"Let's go take care of you and get you back to Marissa."  
"Yeah." It came out as a gravely whisper and V felt jolted into a sense of urgency. Butch had to be really fucking suffering and, he could imagine, Marissa was too. He had to take care of what was his, like now.  
V hoisted Butch back into the SUV and held his glowing hand to the male as he sped down the streets. He called Wrath, filling him in, and hauled ass to a safer spot. Pulling over away from the other cars in a grocery store parking lot, V ripped off his shirt, pulled Butch out and laid him out in the back with the back seats folded down. Not wanting to hurt Butch more than necessary, he ripped open the male's shirt rather than trying to pull it over his head. He didn't hesitate before gently laying his now glowing body over Butch's and willing his healing energy into him. With the doors closed, the limo-tinted SUV would be giving off very little light to anyone glancing over from the cars across the lot.  
V made the decision to take off both his and Butch's pants to try to get as much skin-to-glow for the male as possible. He seriously hated how weak Butch seemed right now and he felt…scared. As V settled in, Butch let out a strangled sound and tried to get closer to V. V crushed Butch into his body, covering him with every inch he possibly could. After 10 minutes, he reassessed Butch and realized that he didn't seem much better. That was too many Goddamn lessers! He wracked his brain about what to do and Butch solved his dilemma.  
"Take..to..Marissa. Please, V…" At the desperate sound of Butch's voice, Vishous buried his face into the other male's neck and whispered something so quietly, Butch asked him what he'd said. Instead of answering, V clung to Butch for another moment, making himself light-headed trying to will Butch better. Then he slowly removed himself from his friend, not wanting to take his healing strength from him when he was in such rough shape.  
"Jesus, V….at least…take me to dinner… before you get to undress… me." V knew Butch was trying to make him feel better, but the series of death-rattle coughs that accompanied Butch's attempt at humor totally destroyed V's chances of even faking a smile at this point. He gathered Butch up again and carried him to the passenger seat, covering them with mhis so that no humans would notice the naked dudes in the parking lot. He placed Butch into the SUV as gently as he would an infant, wanting to keep him close in case of any further attack from Omega's fucking bitches. He got in and, with a shaking hand, lit himself a badly-needed hand-rolled and started for their home. He doused the smoke in his glowing hand after 2 drags, not wanting to make Butch more nauseous right now and held on to his friend for dear life.  
As V drove, he did something that he never would have imagined he'd do in a million years. Staring at the road and letting his love for Butch guide him, V reached down into himself and tried to let go of all of his hatred and anger. He bolstered his sincerity and gratitude and managed to come up with a little understanding as well. He put aside every negative feeling he could consciously dispel and V did the unthinkable.   
He prayed to the Scribe Virgin to help Butch. V prayed and prayed and prayed. He didn't stop for one moment until the SUV started to penetrate the mhis surrounding the compound and something started fucking with his thoughts. Oh shit, and his body.  
Yeah, Marissa was definitely in her needing and this whole compound full of males was probably full-swing ape-shit by now. Wrath had told V that he was gonna let everyone know to make other day-sleep arrangements if at all possible. Otherwise, it was every man for himself today. Once they got this close, no vampire male would be able to make himself leave. Even if he could, he'd feel physically ill and compelled to return. What the hell were they gonna do for Marissa with Butch this ill still?  
As V asked himself that question and fought the drive that Marissa's energy waves were creating, he pulled Butch out and the cop tried to walk a little. He was so sick, he couldn't even seem to form words, but he insisted on attempting to stagger anyway, so true to his nature. V wound up slinging Butch's arm over one of V's shoulders and supporting him around his waist. For a second, V recalled that they were totally buck-ass naked and then quickly forgot again as Butch moaned.  
"Almost there, trayner. We'll get you to her." V almost moaned himself as his cock hardened painful from another blast of energy. As he carried Butch, he tried not to notice how lust was now full-on raging through his blood and he was practically on top of a very naked Butch. It didn't help that V could feel the cops smooth hip rubbing against him as they awkwardly moved to the door of the Pit. It also didn't help that, despite his greenish color, Butch's body was the stuff of dreams, all hard muscle and soft skin. V clenched the male's perfectly toned waist and staggered as Marissa's need ricochet off his cock again. Butch almost fell in front of V and he had to grab him around the waist with both hands to keep him upright. He had to pull him back hard and fast and as V's erect cock came in contact with Butch's gorgeous ass, V couldn't stop himself from moaning. His sex seemed to have some sort of damn homing beacon for Butch and his hips thrust in between Butch's cheeks of their own accord.  
"Butch, I'm sorry. I can't even control it. Let's get you inside. God, I'm sorry I just want you so much and the needing…fuck. I'm trying to stop." V's hips kept thrusting and his cock seemed more than happy to supply enough pre-cum to make sliding between Butch's ass cheeks feel like heaven. Fortunately, his whole body was glowing too, so even though he was currently molesting Butch, at least he was also helping him heal from the lessers.   
"V…don't…" As V heard the words claw their way out of Butch's raw throat, his heart felt like it stopped. But then so did his hips. He felt so horrible! How was he going to look Butch in the eyes again? Butch was his dearest friend beside Jane. How would he stand it if Butch hated him for taking advantage of him like this?  
"V…don't… stop. I want…I need you like this. Get us to the girls first." Butch moaned and pushed his ass back into V's erection and V felt all the breath leave his lungs. He would have never forgiven himself for fucking things up with Butch, but to know that Butch wanted him too? V almost came just thinking about it.   
In a show of extreme willpower, V managed to walk the two of them to Marissa's and Butch's room, while still glowing and thrusting against Butch. He was so proud of himself he almost smiled, until he opened the door and looked inside.


	4. Jane Lends a Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marissa's needing requires assistance now.

Marissa felt the ice cube glide gently over one nipple and she wished she could spread that coolness over her entire body. She felt like she was on fire, in pain and horny to the point of insanity. She couldn't believe herself right now. She had been raised to be proper and show restraint. Here she was, so departed from all things "restrained, " she might as well be dry-humping Jane's leg. She was embarrassed at herself just for thinking words like "horney" and "humping."   
She prayed to the Scribe Virgin that Jane didn't find her disgusting in this condition. She closed her eyes and tried to be still, but her legs moved around wildly anyway and she just couldn't stop her hand from reaching down and touching her swollen clitoris. She ripped her arm back up and felt such shame, she nearly started sobbing again.  
"Marissa, let me." Marissa turned her face and opened her eyes to see Jane staring down at her with such compassion and...lust? Jane moved the ice cube with agonizing deliberateness from Marissa's nipple, down the swell of her breast, lower still down her abdomen to settle over her burning nub. The coldness was so welcomed, Marissa opened her legs completely, spreading herself for Jane. The slight pressure Jane used was teasing Marissa into a frenzy as the doctor lightly flicked the corner of the cube over Marissa's over-sensitized clitoris.  
"Jane! Please, more. More!" Marissa's legs pushed her lower body off the bed and her sex moved, following Jane's hand as the doctor deftly avoided using more than that slight pressure.  
"Marissa." Jane's voice sounded lower, but still calm, kind and certain. "I will not bring you to climax. I learned from Bella after her needing that producing an orgasm lacking the semen from a male vampire will only cause you more discomfort. I want to try to pleasure you enough to keep you on the brink, but not take you over. I believe the endorphins will help take the edge off until Butch ejaculates inside you. Do you understand? Do you feel comfortable with this?"  
Marissa almost came just listening to Jane speak so bluntly about something so private. She stared at Jane's face and noticed that the woman appeared totally controlled, except for the slightest blush on her cheeks. Actually, she also saw that Jane looked like she was breathing from her mouth and her eyes were intense. Was it possible Jane wanted to touch her? As she watched the beautiful doctor moisten her lips, she wondered what Jane's tongue would feel like on her body. She shuddered.  
"Jane...." her next words were cut off as the hardest wave of energy yet crashed through her and she screamed. "Yes!! Jane, help! I need your hand on me again! NOW!"  
Still sitting behind her, she felt Jane reach around and gently massage her breasts. Her body arched off the bed and she felt Jane's breasts press against her back. Jane's hands left her breasts and she started to protest until she realized where they were headed. South. Thank the Scribe Virgin! Right before reaching her most sensitive skin though, Jane's hands moved to her hips and down her thighs. Stopping above her knees, Jane smoothly rubbed up her thighs and Marissa opened her legs as wide as she could get them in anticipation of the touch that she was sure was to come. She was wrong. Jane stopped again before touching her where she needed it most and Marissa moved her body in protest, trying to reach Jane's elusive hands.  
"Marissa, if you consent, I want to tie you to the bed now. It will make it easier for me to control the touch I give you. This way, you will be unable to try to take more pleasure from me than I will allow at this time. Do you consent? I will restrain you carefully, without pain to you, if you agree."   
"Then you will touch me, Jane?!" Marissa pleaded with her, not caring anymore how uninhibited she had become. She started to reach for herself, but Jane caught her hand quickly and with surprising strength.  
"You are not to touch yourself. I will touch you once you are retrained. I will know how to better control your pleasure right now than you will. Agree and I will get the restraints immediately. Do not pleasure yourself while I am gone. Are you ready?" Jane was already moving out from underneath Marissa and, as though promising what was to come, she reached down and firmly rolled Marissa's right nipple between her thumb and forefinger.  
"OH SCRIBE VIRGIN! YES, JANE! YES!" The sweet pleasure/pain had Marissa sobbing and writhing again.  
Before she could finish panting from the first real touch she had experienced her whole needing thus far, Jane returned holding what looked like fleece-lined arm cuffs and some other items. "Jane, Butch is going to go crazy when he finds out about this," Marissa said, watching Jane deftly cuff her. Marissa absently thought that Jane seemed to be able to do restrain her with astonishing speed and practice.   
Jane stilled, having just finished tying down both of Marissa's arms. "Marissa, I do not want to do anything that will negatively impact you and Butch. If he would not want this, we will find another way to help you through until he arrives." Jane's face looked totally sincere and determined.  
"No, that isn't what I meant. He has told me about human women who ..umm...are intimate with each other. He thinks it's sexy as long as everyone consents." Marissa was too far gone now to hold back and she murmured, "We have actually uh..pretended during sex that you and I touched each other and he and V watched us. I think maybe he fantasizes that he and V are touching too, but when I tell him it makes me hot thinking about the two of them together, he acts kinda awkward and goes back to talking about you and me. "   
Marissa abruptly stopped talking, afraid to meet Jane's eyes, afraid that she had revealed too much and that Jane would not want to touch her again. When she felt a restraint tighten around one ankle and then the next, she looked at Jane and felt a rush of wetness flow onto her thighs as her womb clenched. Jane was looking Marissa straight in the eyes and removing her clothes, slowly as if she had all the time in the world. She removed her scrub shirt and pants, revealing a little white cotton bra and panties. She paused and stretched and Marissa could not tear her eyes from the movement as she got her first real glimpse at Jane's fit, firm body. She couldn't speak as she watched Jane remove her undergarments and replace them with a black, leather bustier with no covering for the breasts. Her breasts were not large, but they looked firm, yet soft and the tiny, hard pink nipples made Marissa's mouth water. Her clitoris positively throbbed when she saw that Jane was stepping into crotchless leather pants. She had never seen anyone look as good as Butch in leather pants... until now. She was seriously going to have to get Butch some crotchless leathers, like ASAP.  
Marissa's whole body shot up off the bed as the waves of energy seemed to be growing stronger and stronger with each pass. She groaned and grit her teeth as the pain peaked. She was actually really grateful for the restraints now, because it gave her something to pull against during the worst of the need. The bed creaked in protest and she pulled harder, glad for the thick padding on the cuffs. She took in a huge breath to scream when she felt the lightest touch inside her left thigh. She looked down in disbelief at the tip of a leather crop as in dusted against her hot skin. She was so focused on the unusual, erotic sensation that she only belatedly noticed that the pain had receded for now.   
"You are very wet, Marissa. I can see you glisten. Your labia are so swollen and pink too. I find you potently erotic. Your body, your face. You are really turning me on." Jane reached down and almost absently stroked herself through the opening in her pants. Once. Twice. Three times. Oh Sweet Virgin in the Fade! Marissa was going to come just watching her.  
As if she read her mind, Jane stated in a commanding tone, "No. I will tell you when you can come, not before. You will obey me. The pain that you will feel after you come will be more punishment than I care for you to experience." She stopped touching herself and Marissa choked out a "Do not stop!" before she even realized what she was going to say.  
"Marissa, at this time I want to place a speech inhibitor in your mouth so that you do not talk. I feel that you should conserve your energy and I believe the device will serve to further distract you from your needing. Do you consent?" Jane looked at Marissa expectantly as she trailed the end of the crop through the juices emerging from Marissa's slit and up to her tight, pink nipples.   
Marissa panted and could only nod her head and track the movement of the crop's end as it left glistening warm rings of moisture around her nipples. She could still feel every place the leather had touched on her body. Jane could have suggested hanging Christmas ornaments off Marissa's nipples at that point and she would have complied.  
"Good, I think that's best. I will also ensure your mouth does not dry out before covering it. Dehydration is a real concern during the needing time." With that, Jane sank two fingers into Marissa and removed them before her body had enough time to react. She couldn't even believe the touch had happened, it was so fast. Her hot center ached at the loss of Jane's fingers. She shuddered just before the point of climax and watched through hooded eyes as Jane lifted those glossy fingers to Marissa's lips. Did she mean to have her taste of her own wetness?  
"The female body's lubricant is quite viscous. It will serve to keep the membranes in your mouth moist. Unless, " she added this almost as an afterthought, "you would rather use mine, Marissa." Marissa gasped, looked at Jane's uncovered sex, and groaned as waves of painful contractions went through her. She and Butch had talked about V and Jane's sexual proclivities and they had envied the other pair some of their knowledge in that area. Marissa had been a virgin before Butch and had no experience with such things. Butch was so afraid to hurt Marissa, he couldn't even bring himself to try anything rougher than the rough sex they sometimes had. Now she knew they were definitely in need of some instruction. Jane was fucking good at this!  
Marissa stared at the light blonde hair that covered Jane's most intimate place. She licked her lips and opened her mouth, unable to even make herself say the word.  
"Is that a 'yes,' Marissa?" Jane asked right before bringing the two fingers still wet from Marissa to her own lips and licking each as though they had been dipped in chocolate. As Jane continued to clean her own fingers with her tongue, she pushed both deep into her mouth and said, "Oh Marissa, you taste so good. I will need to have more of you in my mouth. Yes, I want more of your exquisite taste. Do you want to taste me too, Marissa?"  
"Fuck yes" Marissa moaned instantly. Not normally one for vulgar language, Marissa couldn't think of any other words right now other than "fuck" and "yes." She opened her mouth and prepared to beg Jane for a taste. Jane delicately dipped a finger into her slit and inserted it into her body. She made this sound that made Marissa's entire body convulse again. As she was about to start pleading, Jane approached the bed and said the thing that made Marissa come.  
Dropping the unneeded mouth gag to the floor, Jane licked Marissa's neck and breathed into her ear "I find I do not wish to cover your pretty mouth with anything but me, Marissa. I am going to sit on your face now. I want you to eat me out and I will taste you at the same time. "   
With those words, Marissa screamed and convulsed into orgasm the likes of which she had never known.   
That was when the real pain started. The kind of agony Marissa felt now made all the prior hours feel like a walk in the park. " JANE! JANE! HELP ME! HELP ME!" Marissa's body wrenched off the bed and she screamed again and again as the flames consumed her. She wanted to look at her body, so sure was she that she would see actual fire, but her muscles were contracting and spasming against her.  
Calmly and with conviction, Jane said "Marissa, I am going to attempt to get you back to the point where you were before your orgasm. I did not plan for you to come yet and we are going to try to redirect your attention back to me."   
In the next instant, warm, wet flesh met Marissa's mouth and she wildly sucked and licked, trying to sooth the burning that had now consumed her mouth and throat as well. As the sweet liquid hit her tongue, she groaned and licked more. She was rewarded with both the sensation of coolness in her mouth, though what she licked was warm, and a calming of her cramping muscles. She kept licking and sucking, frantic to keep back the heat that scorched her. She heard sounds of pleasure coming from a slight distance and reality started to creep back in. Jane was above her. She was licking Jane. Before she could come up with a reason why this scenario might be unusual, her body tightened up again and another need started to overwhelm her. As her tongue danced with the heavenly, sweet flesh surrounding her mouth, her fangs started to elongate and she snapped. One instant she was tasting Jane, suckling her and taking as much down her mouth as she could manage, the next she was ripping a gaping hole in Jane's leather pants with her teeth and sinking her fangs deep into Jane's inner thigh.  
Lightning flashed behind Marissa's eyes and, had she not been lying down already, she would have fallen down. What she tasted wasn't any weak human blood. She was consuming something Divine. Power surged into her and she knew that it was Vishous's blood in Jane's veins giving her strength. Even Wrath's blood did not affect her like this, despite his pure bloodline.   
This blood did not appeal to her the way Butch's did. His was more delicious and warming. This blood hit her mouth and exploded with such force, she felt like she almost couldn't handle it. She bit harder and drank deeper as she felt Jane's tongue come in contact with her sex for the first time and they both moaned in bliss. She heard the bed posts give in a deafening crack as she wrenched her arms free and plunged two fingers into Jane's tight slit, holding her closer with her other hand in a bruising grip. Jane came instantly and with a shout. Marissa tongued at her bite marks, wanting to keep them open so that she could alternate between sucking down the results of Jane's orgasm and going back to sample that unbelievable blood. She felt Jane's mouth on her clitoris just before Jane sucked her hard and Marissa came again. As she screamed in pleasure, the door burst open and there stood Butch and V, both totally naked.


	5. Vishous and Butch Explore

Butch felt like shit. No, wait. Scratch that. Butch felt like shit and he was worried about Marissa and he was so horny he couldn't stand it.   
As they staggered into the Pit, Butch gripped V's waist behind him and pulled him tighter into his back. V was dragging his fang down Butch's neck and licking his shoulder as they hobbled along. Between V's mouth on his neck and the feel of his huge erection sliding between his butt cheeks, rubbing back and forth over his virgin flesh, he was seriously close to either orgasm or possibly losing consciousness again. No fucking way was he passing out again while Marissa suffered. They were so close, he just had to make it to the doorway. He heard Marissa scream and, fueled by worry for his mate, he wobbled the last few steps and almost fell through the door as V opened it.  
The sight that met them was the stuff of his wildest fantasies come true plus a healthy dose of WTF?!  
Marissa and Jane were sixty-nining. HOLY SHIT! Yeah, his and V's shellans were touching and licking like they had both been bitten by rattlesnakes and the antivenom was buried deep in each other's sex. Marissa's legs were tied to the bed posts and from her arms dangled restraints connected to bedposts that no longer had a home address. She was totally naked and flushed, covered in a sheen of sweat. Her hair was wild and her face was covered in blood and, HOLY SHIT AGAIN!, Jane's come. Her mouth, nipples and the flesh between her legs were red and swollen. He almost screamed as his cock grew harder than it had ever been and started dripping like there was a fire and his dick was here to do a job.  
Jane's look was very different but also wild. She was on top of Marissa in black leather that had holes just in the places he would have wanted them had he designed them for Marissa. Damn, Jane was fucking hot in that get up! He knew there was some serious body hidden under the scrubs she usually wore. V is a lucky man, he thought. Almost as lucky as I am.  
Each female stopped licking and moaning just long enough to eyeball their males, look impossibly even more turned on, and resume their prior endeavors with mind-blowing enthusiasm. Butch watched as Jane swung her leg up and over Marissa, bringing herself around for a moment for a passionate kiss. As his own mouth fell open, he was dumbfounded as Jane retrieved a OH MY GOD! Double-headed, vibrating strap on dildo and inserted one end into her dripping sex. She buckled the strap around her waist and proceeded to fuck his Shellan with it. HOLY BRAIN ANEURYSM, BATMAN!   
Judging by the increased intensity of V's thrusts against his ass and the light glowing from behind him like a halogen on crack, V was as blown away by the females as he was. God, V's cock was hitting him in such a delicious way that he felt is hard-on kick a little more fluid out. As he leaned more of his unstable weight into V, he grabbed his own cock and gave it a hard pull, wishing V would just fuck him already. He never realized how badly he wanted V inside of him, but that was exactly what he needed now.   
As he felt V reach around and cover his own hand, he moaned "V, you have to be inside me, I need more. I need everything! I want you in me. Now!" Despite the fact that he felt so horribly ill from those lessers, watching the girls enjoy each other so much and feeling V like this was making him forget about everything but skin and touching and…love. The love in this room was even more obvious to him than the lust, and he felt like his heart was going to burst with it.  
"Butch, I've always wanted this. I've needed you for so long. You have no idea how many times before I met Jane that I touched myself just like this imagining it was you. You're so much better than I dreamed." V purred as he continued stroking Butch over his own hand, their fingers intertwined and slipping over his cock, sliding in Butches juices. It was like sensory overload as Butch felt the wet head of V's dick smearing circles of moisture around his ass. Butch felt himself tense, suddenly scared of the thought of that giant sex pushing into him, but V was surprisingly gentle as Butch felt a finger tip instead take up some of the wetness and coax a path inside.  
Butch groaned loudly and shuttered as V used slow, long strokes to pleasure his cock and balls while tenderly stretching his ass with first one finger, than another. V's big hands went over his most sensitive flesh with so much care and skill, Butch felt helpless to the sensation. If he was weak as a kitten before, now he was a bowl of Jell-O. All he could do was hang on to V with one arm while they both worked his cock with the other. "God, Vishous. You're killing me. I can't take this. You're so good!"   
Butch heard V's moan in response and wished he had a mirror so that he could watch his gorgeous roommate right now. He could imagine how erotic V looked with his large, sculpted body, his tattoos, his icy beauty and dark hair. He wanted to see V's pleasure – to know that he was the one giving it to him. He wanted to see V's strong hands traveling his body. He wanted to look into his eyes and see the love he felt for the male reflected back at him as they both came.   
Obviously knowing his thoughts, V's husky words made Butch's heart pound. "Butch, I want to see you too. You are so fucking hot I can't stop touching you. You feel so perfect.   
Butch could barely tear his eyes away from Marissa and Jane who were still moaning and writhing in the midst of the most beautiful lovemaking Butch had ever witnessed between two people other than Marissa and himself, but he had to see V stroking his cock. Considering how his balls were clenching up into his stomach right now, he just knew he would come as soon as he saw that.  
He was wrong.


	6. V and Butch Bond

Only a few feet away, Jane and Marissa were so into each other, V had actually wondered for a split second why Marissa was able to keep going with his mate since she hadn't been properly serviced by hers yet. That thought had been shoved out of his brain without further consideration as he and Butch took their intimacy places he had never dared to believe would actually happen.  
"Oh shit, V! Stop! Stop touching me!"   
V froze and cringed as Butch's voice pierced the fog of pleasure. In that instant, he felt Butch's body stiffen and his heart sank, so certain was he that reality had just burst in and somehow destroyed this magical experience. Everything until this point had been so surreal and perfect. Too fucking perfect, apparently.  
Spinning Butch in his arms, he was terrified to know why the male had suddenly locked down like this. Was Butch all of a sudden repulsed by him? Had he been too sick to understand what he wanted before and now he had the clarity to regret what they'd been doing? His eyes flew to Butch's and, at the horror he saw evident in his beloved friend's face, he stammered "Butch..I…I'm sorry. We can stop…I never meant to do anything you didn't want. This is my fault. I'm so fucking sorry." He felt his pulse quicken and decided that he might actually die of a broken heart if Butch never forgave him. His eyes stung and his breathing started to get ragged.  
Butch tried to wrench himself out of V's hold, but he looked so green and dizzy still, V refused to allow this beautiful male to fall on the ground just because he didn't want V to touch him anymore. He practically sobbed "Please, trayner, I promise I won't touch you like that again. Please don't fight me, Butch. I can't let you fall. I can't!"   
As Butch's pained hazel eyes met his, V felt like he was being castrated all over again. His stomach tightened into a fist and, if not for the waves of energy still pouring off of Marissa, his erection would have shriveled up like a prune. His body was shaking and he felt like throwing up. He abruptly eased the two of them to the floor out of fear that he might collapse and take Butch with him.  
"No. V, this isn't your fault, it's mine. Look! I've covered your hands with this shit. God, V! We need to wash you. We need to clean you off! It's not the touching! I want that, more now than ever. But look!" Butch's face showed fear and pain and stress, but his eyes were burning with…love?   
Afraid to understand what Butch was telling him, Vishous skeptically glanced to the hand the other male was holding in front of him like it was a grenade ready to blow. Seeing the black fluid, he let out a breath, tried to speak and failed. He looked into Butch's eyes again and fought himself for courage. He felt like he just lost a century off his life.   
"Vishous," Butch whispered, apparently understanding that V was trying to recover from an epic scare and possibly a stroke. "My man, I didn't mean to make you think I didn't want you. I fucking can't even stand another second without making love to you, V. My body craves you. My heart and soul need you." Butch slowly reached up with his other hand to touch V's face, gently caressing his lower lip as though afraid to startle the other male. "I keep telling you this, Vishous. This you-and-me thing, you can't fuck it up. There is never not going to be us. Stop waiting for me to turn you away. It won't happen. It's my fault for not explaining it to you better. I should have made you understand…" Butch leaned over and drew V's mouth to his, kissing him tenderly and thoroughly, making his chest ache. Butch's mouth was soft and sweet and the tears V never allowed himself to cry started to fall down his face. They traced his cheeks and, when hitting his goatee, pooled in the corners of his mouth, entering and mingling with his tongue as he tentatively began to kiss Butch back.  
Butch broke away then and said with conviction, "I love you, Vishous. I have almost since the beginning. Marissa is my heart and my mate, but you are there too. Like she said, I have enough love for both of you. She was so fucking right. I love everything about you. I love that our lives will always be together. Well, as long as you feel like hangin around my lame ass anyway." Butch looked away then and V sobbed out a mangled little laugh as he realized that the cop actually looked uncertain.  
Feeling strangled by the knot of emotion blocking his throat, V's normally alert mind went into this state of numbed-out bliss. He just stared at Butch for what felt like an eternity, but may have only been seconds. Then, holding up the hand that was covered in Butch's black juices, he tried his voice again, "We were making love before, true?"  
Looking confused, Butch nodded.  
"And you shared this with me- your passion and your wetness- true also?" He wiggled his fingers, clearly indicating the moisture there.  
Butch shuddered and his eyes started to look a little clearer. His face flushed and his lips parted slightly as he nodded again.  
Butch must have realized what V intended a split second too late, because as V raised his hand to his mouth and licked, Butch tried to block the move and only succeeded in knocking them both to the ground. "What the fuck, V?! It'll make you sick! You can't do that!" Butch was too weak still to do much besides look extremely pissed and worried.  
V smiled, giving his most arrogant grin and kissed Butch on the mouth again. Butch seemed breathless as V broke the kiss saying, "Dumbass, I filter your omega crap, remember? Why would you think this would hurt me? Cop, I touch you all the time when you've inhaled lessers." He held up his hand and licked the palm again. He stopped smiling then and looked right at Butch's cock, which jumped and volunteered to give V more of the black moisture he liked so much.  
Butch's voice was gravely as he said "You touching me isn't the same as you drinking anything from me right now." V's fangs started to throb as soon as Butch mentioned drinking from him and he willed them to stay in place while he waited for Butch to finish speaking. "It's like liquid evil flowing in me right now, my man. I will not be the reason you get sick!"  
Satisfied that Butch was done with the lecture, V rolled the male onto his back and brought his body down on top of him. As he intentionally rubbed his now-painful erection against Butch's, he nuzzled his face into his neck and grazed him with his fangs. He pulled back and the look of passion that filled Butch's face nearly undid him. He held Butch's throat and forced Butch's gaze to meet his. "You agreed that we were making love before and that you were giving that part of yourself to me. Well, in that case…" His hips were pushing his erection into Butch's with force now, sliding the lubricated cocks over each other so that he could feel the ridge of Butch's head as it rubbed against his own. "In that case, I want what is mine. And right now you and every drop of passion that I can wring from your body are MINE!"  
V's body reacted to his own words and he sunk his fangs deep into the warm throat he held. The instant Butch's delicious flavor hit his tongue, Butch let out a deep groan that vibrated V's fangs, making him feel like his mouth was having its own orgasm. Clinging to Butch's throat still with one hand, he grabbed the male's heavily-muscled leg with the other and lifted it so that it was bent at the knee. Unwilling to stop sucking Butch's amazing taste down his throat, V kept drinking while he positioned himself at Butch's readied entrance and projected words into his mind. I want to be inside you. I'm going to fuck you now. Do you want me, Butch? Tell me you want me and I am going to plunge my cock in and out of you until you scream for mercy.  
"Fuck! Fuck me, V! Yes, I want you! Do it!" Butch was hugging V closer to his neck with one hand and pulling V's dick towards his ass with the wet one.  
V felt no sense of obligation in keeping his word. As it was, he could barely keep his cock out of Butch's ass, it wanted in so badly. With firm rocking motions, V moved his hips and guided himself home.   
Home. That is exactly what Butch felt like as V entered him: home. It was the same feeling he always had when he made love to Jane. Like he could be anywhere in the world with her and he would be home. It was the same thing now with his roommate.   
Butch's body was paradise and V's entire frame shook as he tried to give his beloved friend's virgin flesh a chance to accommodate him. Still guzzling the male's luscious blood, he sent soothing words into Butch's mind. It's ok, Cop. Give it some time. I know you must feel a lot of pressure, but it will be ok. I would never hurt you…unless you wanted me too. He gave a little chuckle against Butch's neck, hoping for levity, but the shaky laugh he received in response was not what he was hoping for. He tenderly licked the punctures on Butch's throat so that they would close and pulled back a little to look into the face of the male he loved.   
Butch still looked green from the lessers …and also freaked. He was breathing fast and his eyes looked watery. "Vishous, ummm…I don't know if I can do this. I…you're so huge and I feel like it's too much and I can't…" He was looking around as if for help and his voice had a hysterical edge to it.  
V placed a hand to his cheek and turned that frightened, gorgeous face towards his own. Willing even more healing light into Butch's body everywhere they touched, V caressed his cheek in deliberate circles and spoke softly. "Hey, hey… shh. Look at me, Butch. We can do this, just you and me. Your body wants mine. It's a lot, I know. If you want me out, I will go, but Butch just breathe and give this a chance. Think about Marissa and the first time you two were really intimate. Did she struggle at all when you entered her or was it easy for her?"   
Butch seemed to be considering that and V gave him time to think and breathe while he carefully swiveled his hips in small circles mirroring the ones he traced onto Butch's cheek. The male seemed unaware that V was gently urging his muscles to relax little by little when he spoke.  
"God, no. Marissa hated sex our first time. She thought it was such an invasion and we were both really, really disappointed." The tension in his face seemed to be going and he was relaxing his shoulders. He began giving V the lightest kisses and tugs on his lower lip.  
V kissed him back, increasing the intensity a little and changing the movement of his hips from circles to gentle back and forth thrusts. He was still shaking with the effort of not wildly crashing his body into Butch's tight hold and he had to bite out, "And does she still feel that way about it?" V gave Butch a knowing grin and tried not to orgasm as Butch beamed back his best crooked smile at him.  
"Well, honestly, I was hoping you would stick around to find out, V. As soon as I am able, I want to get my hands on my female and put on a little show for you and Jane, since you've been such good sports about the whole thing. I figure I can show you both a thing or two." Butch looked so much more comfortable now and his smile was reaching his eyes.  
Only Butch could make this moment funny. V chuckled to himself and the movement caused his cock to penetrate with a little more force. Butch groaned and rasped, "oh shit! That feels…wow." He started tentatively meeting V's thrusts and kissing him deeply.  
Punctuating the words with passionate, drugging kisses, V said "Do you know how fucking good you feel to me, Butch? You are so tight and hot. You're gripping me really hard and it's unbelievable." He reached down and took hold of Butch's cock, trying to imitate what he was feeling for Butch and give him all the pleasure he deserved. "You are blowing my mind right now. It's your first time and you are taking all of me inside you, every single thick inch. Do you know how amazing you are?"  
Butch grinned up at him with the most adorable expression. V though he looked something like how a puppy looks when it knows it did something great and is soaking up the praise from its master- happy and proud. A bonding scent blasted out of him and his body started hammering into Butch before he could reign himself in.  
Vishous stared in wonder as Butch pushed his face into V's bicep and inhaled deeply. He held the breath and then almost screamed as the climax tore through him. "V, yes! Like that, please V! You feel so incredible and you smell so... God! V, I'm coming!" V's hand continued milking Butch's erection while his cock slammed into him. His ass squeezed V almost to the point of pain and V shouted as his own orgasm pulsed and pulsed out of him in never-ending waves of pleasure. He and Butch held on to each other for dear life, ferociously thrusting their tongues into each other's mouths while their bodies shook and jerked with climax and aftershocks.   
Surrounded by the heady, intoxicating scent of his bonding with Butch, V inhaled the smell and noticed how different it was from his bonding scent with Jane. Enjoying the fragrance and also the serenity that warmed his heart, V held on to his dear friend and whispered "Butch, I will never forget this moment as long as I live. Thank you for this, for all of it. I can't even conceive of the words to explain to you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I can only say that I do love you and I always will. I am so blessed to have you in my life."  
Butch's eyes were rimmed with tears as he stared back at V. V could only smile his biggest shit-eating grin as the joy coursed through him. He leaned back down to Butch's mouth for another kiss and their lips barely brushed when Marissa screamed.


	7. Jane and Marissa Watch Their Males and Love Each Other

As Jane watched her hellren make love to Butch, she bent Marissa over in front of her and firmly grasped her by the hair. The double- headed strap-on she was wearing was vibrating deliciously inside her and she stroked the end jutting away from her body, causing it to penetrate her more fully and then retreat back. She positioned it at Marissa's wet entrance and leaned in to breathe into the vampire's ear. "Do you see Butch right now, Marissa? My mate has his hands all over him. Are you watching?"  
Marissa bucked backward, trying to impale herself on Jane's fake cock, but Jane was having none of that. She held her hair back a little harder, but kept her lower body at a distance. " I asked you a question, my beauty. Are you watching Vishous touch your male?" Marissa looked so stunning with her neck arched back, Jane couldn't resist biting the flesh , though not breaking skin.  
Marissa groaned "Yes, Jane! I can't stop watching. Fuck me, please." She swiveled her hips around suggestively and Jane eyed her flawless form greedily.  
Obvioulsy Marissa's needing was still roaring through her body, but Jane thought that her blood must have taken the edge off the vampire's pain a little. It was the only explanation Jane could come up with and she wasn't going to waste a lot of effort analyzing it right now. Right now was her time with Marissa.   
Desire was coursing through her veins and this elegant, sensual female was touching her in a way only V had ever done, not just physically, but emotionally too. Jane thought Butch's mate was innocently sexy, gorgeous and kind. Marissa had an inner strength and a determination to help others that Jane admired. Jane wanted to know her like this. She needed to see her wild and flushed with passion. She needed to bring her pleasure over and over. She didn't want to dominate her in a way that was derogatory. She wanted to help break down her inhibitions and destroy her self-consciousness. She was determined and honored to do this.  
She was glad that Marissa seemed more comfortable. Not only did it give her more freedom to enjoy her, but it gave V and Butch the most precious opportunity to have an intimacy they'd obviously denied themselves for a long time. Jane felt no jealousy or worry when she watched the two males. Instead she felt elated. She was so happy for her hellren, knowing the feelings that he had been repressing for Butch. She felt pride in her stunning mate for taking this chance. She was seriously turned on by his striking beauty as he gave and received pleasure. She was also a little bit smug, knowing that this sexual-dream-come-true was hers to command. She knew without hesitation that V was attuned to her desire for him to continue with Butch. She encouraged him with hot thoughts, knowing he would hear her. He was clearly more than happy to oblige.  
She grabbed her strap-on again, bringing herself another burst of pleasure and focused again on Marissa. "Marissa, doesn't Butch look so gorgeous stroking himself with V right now? His big body is so strong and his muscles are flexing as my male pleasures him. His cock is huge and dripping wet from his arousal. Don't you think he looks fucking hot?" Marissa sobbed out something incoherent and reached between her legs to rub herself with one hand. With the other, she attempted to grab Jane by the ass and pull her forward, but Jane evaded.  
"If you want me to fuck you, you'll have to stop touching yourself, Marissa. I find myself feeling very possessive of your pleasure right now. I want to make you come again. Do you want that too?" Marissa dropped her hands like she touched a hot stove and obediently nodded her head.  
"Good. Ok, where were we? Ah yes, the males. Those males are really into each other, aren't they? It's really amazing to watch their lovely naked forms as they caress and slide." Jane reached between Marissa's legs and drove two fingers into her. Marissa yelped and writhed at the contact, but Jane took the moisture and smoothed it over the dildo without further contact with Marissa's dripping sex. Marissa panted, but stayed still in Jane's firm grasp of her hair. Jane smiled to herself, thinking Marissa was learning beautifully. "Vishous is really astonishing to see, isn't he? You've never seen him before like this. He is more than a little skilled in all things pleasure. His cock feels huge and hard when he moves inside you and he can keep going until you decide you've had enough. I think Butch is going to be finding out about that first hand. Do you want to watch that with me?"   
Jane kept one hand grasping Marissa's long, silky hair and the other one she moved to her waist. She slid her hand down to dig her fingers into Marissa's butt cheek and then give her a firm slap right across both cheeks. Marissa jumped and moaned and spread her legs more, arching her back further. The slap left a lovely red mark across the female's pale flesh and Jane couldn't resist adding just one more before she spoke again. "I asked you a question, beauty. Do you want to watch V fuck Butch with me?"   
Jane could tell Marissa was trying to hold still and Jane rewarded her by rubbing gentle circles over her honeyed clit while she waited for her answer. Marissa was shaking and gasping, but she visibly did her best to respond. "Yes, Jane! I want to watch V and Butch make love. I never get to see Butch so clearly when we're together. It's harder to see all of someone when you're on top of each other and I want to see every inch of him as he comes. I …umm…I want to see V come too. He's really phearsome, Jane. He kind of scares me, but its..uh..exciting."   
Jane laughed into Marissa's ear, biting the lobe and sucking before saying, "I know just what you mean, Marissa. V is absolutely breath-taking and intimidating. But right now, I'm the one you should be afraid of." With that, Jane surged forward and thrust that cock into her so fast and hard, Marissa shouted her climax instantly. Jane laughed again and rode Marissa as her body bucked and fought to meet Jane's rapid strokes. Jane leaned forward a little and pinched Marissa's left nipple in one hand as she braced her body against the female's back with the other. Marissa came again and Jane felt so alive and whole.   
Since becoming a ghost, she had a hard time feeling truly a part of things with anyone beside Vishous. She was here, but not totally. Now though, giving Marissa such intense, uninhibited orgasms made her body hum with vitality and strength. She pushed Marissa's face down into the bed and ordered her to open her legs as wide as possible so that she could see as much of her gorgeous body as possible as she drove her cock in all the way. Jane lifted one of her own knees and put weight on her stiletto so that she could crash their bodies together without the slightest space between them. As their labia slapped together and the strap on slammed inside her, Jane looked at Marissa's hot ass up in the air just for her and her face smashed into the bed without shame and she came in a tidal wave of pleasure and happiness. She jerked and spasmed and smiled and moaned, all the while thinking she was so happy to be alive, here with these people that she loved. This was living, there was no doubt about that.   
Still connected through the fake cock, Jane pulled Marissa up so that she was kneeling in front of her, Marissa's back to Jane's front. Grabbing a handful of that luscious hair again, Jane directed Marissa's face back towards her own for a thorough kiss. Marissa seemed so delicate and sweet right now, Jane gently rocked her hips, easing the vampire into another orgasm. This time, Marissa made tiny, needy little sounds and the climax was more like a sweet, summer breeze than the category five hurricanes it had been. Jane whispered loving words into Marissa's mouth and ran her hands over every inch of that smooth skin, soothing the places she'd handled so roughly.   
Marissa smiled up at Jane and her heart squeezed in her chest. "Jane, did that feel good enough for you? Can I be doing something to make it better for you?" Jane stroked the unearthly beautiful face and brushed the sweaty hair off of her brow. Marissa looked exhausted, but happy, and Jane couldn't help but smile back. Marissa was only partly through her needing. She was still in for a really strenuous road ahead and yet she wanted to make sure Jane was enjoying herself.  
"No, beauty. You are beyond amazing. You have pleased me so much. You couldn't have made me feel any more pleasure than you did. I've loved every minute of what we've done together." She continued petting her lovely body, keeping contact with Marissa's most sensitive skin. She looked over to see Vishous and Butch and her heart clenched again.  
"Look, Marissa. V is inside Butch! They're really doing it. God, have you ever seen anything more beautiful than the two of them the way they are now. They look so in love!" She kissed Marissa again and gently moved her hips, sliding her hands down to lightly massage Marissa's responsive nub. They played like that, watching the males, using tender, loving caresses, until Marissa and Jane came again together.  
Jane withdrew her dildo from Marissa and spooned up behind her, resting their bodies until Marissa needed her again. She sighed, grateful that the female seemed to be comfortable and kissed the back of Marissa's neck. One minute later, Marissa's gut wrenching scream pierced the serenity of the room.


	8. Marissa Needs V

Torture and fire. There was only misery.   
Marissa heard voices and tried to open her eyes, but her vision was blurred with tears. Virgin in the Fade, what had caused this? She fought her memory, trying to understand, but her body's suffering was all she knew. Had she always been this way?  
"Baby! Marissa, are you ok?! Baby! TALK TO ME!!" Butch. She knew Butch of course. She recognized that scratchy voice from her life before the pain. Yes, it was not always like this. Before…before it was nice. Perfect, actually. She was happy and in love. How did she get this way then?  
"Baby, I am going to help you as soon as I can! Marissa, the lessers are still in me! I can't even touch you yet! Please let Doc Jane give you something for the pain. I can't stand to see you like this, Baby! It's killing me!" Her mate was practically ear-piercing and begging her. What did he mean 'something for the pain'? She tried to comprehend but then she was lost to the searing agony again.  
Years or minutes later she heard an authoritative female voice say, "It has to have been your orgasms. She was doing well and then you both came and I think her body reacted to the increase in pheromones in the air. Once her body recognized the semen present, the fierce nature of the needing response kicked in overdrive." Wow, she's so intelligent. Jane. Jane is so intelligent.  
"I can hear some thoughts. She's coming back to us. She thinks you're smart, Love." That had to be Vishous. There was no mistaking that deep, commanding voice. Her skin tingled as she felt cool cloths trailed over her blazing skin. Jane must've been caring for her again. Again? She couldn't remember…  
"Marissa, can you hear me? It's Jane, can you hear me?" Jane sounded worried, but calm. Jane is so good under pressure, she thought. "Can I give your morphine for the pain, Marissa? Just until Butch can service you? V is working to heal him, but his fluids are still black."  
Marissa inhaled and smelled baby powder and…Butch. She smelled Butch's orgasm and…  
Sometime later, Marissa heard Jane's voice again. "She's coming around again, Butch. Let me ask her again. I need her consent. She refused medication earlier tonight."  
"Baby, please. Baby, can Jane give you drugs to take your pain away? Please?!" Poor Butch. He sounded so upset.  
"No. No drugs. Hate them. You." Was that her voice? She said the words before she even remembered why. Her needing! This is her needing! Memories started returning to her and she saw in her mind visions of Butch with V. Visions of her with Jane. Holy Shit! She'd really done those things with Jane. Bless the Scribe Virgin, Jane is HOT! She moaned and her hand found her honeyed flesh as she stroked herself where Jane had been.  
Vishous hissed in a breath and his voice was low when he said "She's remembering you, Love. Can you try to get her back where you were before we came. I don't know how Butch and I will keep from orgasming again, but we'll try if it will help her." Marissa looked toward that erotic voice. As diamond-clear eyes met hers, she increased her strokes. The male growled low and long. Was she touching herself to tempt him? Vishous was looking down at her with a raw, animal hunger and she felt the weight of his stare spreading her legs further.  
"I can try, V, but I think she may be too far gone for that. She's really feverish and I'm worried about dehydration. She needs to feed again. I'll give her my vein again…" Jane was speaking clinically, but she looked flushed and excited. Marissa wanted to entice Jane more.  
The males were having a hard time maintaining any type of composure. They were trying to hold still, but their hips bucked of their own volition and they were covered in sweat and come. Their muscles were tight and, as they continued their healing embrace, their hands seem to automatically wander to each other's cocks before they realized and pulled away. They were trying not to climax again, Marissa somehow realized. The sight of them was too much to take in without being serviced by either and she screamed as another wave of anguish seized her.   
When she opened her eyes again, V was standing before her looking like the God he was. Light was shining from him everywhere and his muscles were clenching and releasing. He was so beautiful, it was almost hard to look at him. His body was tense, as if ready to leap on prey and his cock was positively straining.   
Marissa's breath hitched as she looked at V's sex and her mouth watered as she watched pearls of liquid seep from the tip. She felt her fangs elongate and plunged a finger into her tender core. As Jane had instructed her, she used her moisture to bring some relief to her dry mouth as the others watched. She licked her fingers and continued watching V's enormous cock drip. She considered the fact that, if they wound up mating by some twist of fates, she would never be able to accommodate V's size. Butch was very, very large, but V was like a freak of nature. A gorgeous, potently erotic freak of nature with a perfectly stunning sex, to be specific.  
"Your mate took all of me." V purred as he dipped the tip of his index finger into his pre-cum and smoothed it in circles over the plum-sized head of his dick. She was mesmerized. He knew she was thinking about his cock. Knew she was salivating over it! She should've been embarrassed, but what was the point now?  
"V, will you do it." It came out of Butch's mouth as more of a demand than a question. Butch was behind V, arms wrapped around his glowing form. His erection jutted painfully from his body, visible next to V's hip. Marissa could see a black drop exit the tiny hole and make its way gradually down the shaft. V stroked him twice before stopping himself. Butch groaned and continued, "Will you feed her and service her until I can? Jane, can V do this for us?" All eyes moved to Jane. Marissa's hand stilled, as if awaiting the verdict.   
She and Butch made eye contact briefly and she did her best to smile when he gave her a subtle nod. She kept her thoughts intentionally blank.  
Jane looked focused, not necessarily against the idea, but meticulously weighing her options. She did not speak.  
V shifted back, leaning closer to Butch as if trying to keep them both from springing on Marissa. "Cop, this isn't Marissa's first needing, not by a long shot. I could impregnate her, Butch. That would kill you." He looked torn between lust and resolve.  
Unable to form any kind of understandable sentences at this point, Marissa summoned her focus and pushed thoughts into V's mind. Sweet Virgin, she thought, he's so powerful! V's mind grabbed her memory effortlessly. He closed his eyes and held himself totally still, replaying what she chose to show him. Marissa decided that he could have passed for a statue of some erotic Deity.   
She lost concentration as another wave of torture overwhelmed her. She screamed until her voice was gone, and then she screamed in silence. She dimly heard the voices of those she loved growing frantic and she thrashed wildly when they talked of shooting her up with the morphine. NO! Vishous! Tell her!  
She trembled and calmed when she heard V speak up. It started as a whisper, "Jane, she doesn't want the drug. She wants…me. She showed me a memory." V looked so startled, Marissa would have run a soothing hand down his arm if she had control of her limbs. "She and Butch, they were talking in their bed. They had just made love." His eyes flew to Butch's as if looking for confirmation of what he was about to say and Butch held his gaze steadily. Marissa could see Butch's fingers dig into V's waist and she knew her noble hellren was encouraging his male. Then V's eyes locked on his mate, "You must've just come back after you died and…" His voice faltered and he swallowed repeatedly, fighting his emotions. "They were agreeing together that, if we ever wanted young, they would help us... they would do anything to help us, if we wanted that." His eyes were watery and he looked pale.  
Jane, who was still holding Marissa's arm from her efforts to contain her thrashing, visibly inhaled. Marissa reached up, unable to see Jane's face and tried to read the emotion there. She touched her cheek and, when green eyes dazedly arrived on hers, she offered what she hoped was a strong smile. She felt a little disconnected, so for all she knew, it could have been a scowl. Jane looked totally blank, no discernable emotion whatsoever.  
Marissa looked to Butch for help. They were messing this up and it was supposed to be perfect. They'd planned it all out. Butch cleared his throat. Bear-hugging V, he rested his chin on his male's shoulder and looked across to Jane. "Yeah well, we were thinking we had centuries to make this offer. We figured you'd want, yah know…time together first. We want our own young too, but we decided that Marissa's bloodline has been blessed with healthy young and females and we trust Doc Jane with our lives so…"   
He cut off abruptly as the most luscious scent poured out of him. Marissa inhaled deeply and the fragrance seemed to soothe her burning lungs. His bonding scent. Not for her, but for V. A totally unique, gorgeous smell that combined spicy musk and honeysuckle and passion. Butch turned V in his arms and gently placed a lover's kiss on the male's lips. He touched their foreheads together and tears streamed from his eyes. He smiled and finished, "We love you both. Both of you mean everything to us. You know that there is no guarantee of anything with the needing thing. And I am planning on hammering my mate like a carpenter the second I can, so it's a real toss-up at best. Whatever the outcome, it's desired. I figure we're stuck together no matter what anyway." He quickly kissed V's lips again and added, "And besides, you know you have no damn chance in Hell against my swimmers." He cupped himself suggestively and even Marissa cracked a successful smile at that.  
Marissa watched V as he turned to look at Jane. She caught the flicker of emotion that crossed his face just before he carefully wiped it clean - hope. Bless the Scribe Virgin, he had looked hopeful for a second there. Marissa's heart squeezed and her hand followed the action through, as she tried to press strength into Jane's hand. She had been uncharacteristically quiet this whole time.

Jane didn't return her grip. She was staring at Vishous with intensity. Marissa thought she must be allowing V to read her thoughts and she was desperate to know what was being exchanged between the two. Jane's body language didn't give anything away, although her back was straight and her shoulders were squared. She looked so strong to Marissa, standing there in her Dominatrix gear staring into the glowing white face of the massive male she commanded. Marissa was awed by her. Jane was standing beside Marissa, at the head of her bed. Marissa could still smell the woman's arousal from their time together and Marissa felt a burning sense of pride for having brought pleasure to such an amazing creature. Vishous's eyes landed on her for a moment and he smiled the most beatific smile at her. How had she never realized the true Divinity of this male prior tonight?

He looked back to Jane and growled, "Love, if I could embrace you right now without fucking you, I would. Like Marissa, I am in total awe of your strength." In the old language, he said," You are the epitome of a female of worth and I will ever be yours to rule. Never doubt my devotion to you, my shellan. I was born when you entered my life and live every moment grateful for your love." She had the feeling that V translated for Jane within the privacy of their minds, because then Jane smiled too and it was radiant.  
Marissa sighed and a single tear slipped from her eye, born not of pain, but of joy. This was so right. If they did this, like Butch said, no matter the outcome, it would be most wanted.

 

"Butch, if you fucking hate me for this, I'll never forgive you." His words were level, but Marissa saw the fear in V's eyes as he turned his back on her mate. Butch cocked a crooked grin and laughed, "Nah man, I'm not worried. Marissa can't help but stay with me. It's my animal magnetism. Don't forget that you need to clean my ummm...stuff...off of you before you touch her. We didnt go through all this to get her sick now. And I'm sorry, but I'll have to keep contact with you somewhere, without touching Marissa, to keep healing so that I can touch Marissa. Did that make any sense?" He looked puzzled and adorable.

"Yeah, Cop. I've been translating your babble to English for a while now. I gotchu. The hard part is going to be concentrating the light on only the places you touch without harming Marissa. We have to be really careful that I don't touch her with anything glowing. That would be seriously bad, true? I just wish..." V looked a little embarrassed and actually flushed, bringing the most beautiful color to his starkly sensual face.  
Humor forgotten, Butch touched his male's lips and murmured,"What do you wish, V? Anything. Just say it."   
Marissa smiled on the inside, knowing exactly how good it felt being on the receiving end of the tender look Butch was giving V at this moment.  
Vishous let out a strangled little sound and said earnestly, "I wish I didnt have to burn what's left of you off of me. I waited a long time for what we did and it was perfect. I'm just not ready to let it go yet."  
Marissa saw Butch's pink tongue emerge and lathe a wet line up V's jugular. V shuddered as Butch breathed into his ear, "I'll be more than happy to replace it for you, Puppy."

Just then, Marissa's body arched off the bed, she panicked as pain started rolling through her again, flowing hot as lava across her being. Vishous's voice came into her brain loud and clear, reverberating inside her head. She was so startled by him, her pain receded a bit and she panted, listening to the words, "ARE YOU STILL THIRSTY, FEMALE?" He held her total focus as she watched him leisurely grip his lower lip in between a fang and his bottom teeth. He released the moist flesh slowly and her fangs throbbed as she saw a thin line of blood appear on that lip. He smirked a little and the last vestiges of her higher thinking helpfully proffered He is teasing me! In the middle of all of this emotion and pain and love, this jerk was provoking her. His entire body was pulsing with light as Butch's spent arousal turned to ash and fell away. His phearsome cock was pointing straight at her, taunting her. You'll be sorry, Vishous! His answering smirk broke something wild out of her and she lunged forward, grabbing for him. She was vaguely aware of Butch shouting "NOOOOO!!!!" as her body collided with V and started to sizzle.


	9. Butch's Scare and Pleasure

Butch knew, in that instant of time, that his life was over. There would be no lifelong mating to Marissa, no young, no prophecy fulfillment, no hope, no chances of a future, no V, no Jane –just nothing. Without Marissa in his life, there was no living. Not because there weren't important people and things to live for, but because, even as his own heart stopped in his chest, he knew his body would not recognize its necessary duties. It would refuse to even draw breath without its mate. He would not share Tohrment's fate.  
He had just enough time to know, unmistakably, that when his shellan's body hit Vishous's glowing form full-on, she would turn to ash and V would also be forever ruined. The male butch loved would never believe his faultlessness in such a tragedy. He would never forgive himself for allowing Marissa to throw herself upon him, unprotected. No, everything carefree and joyful in V would perish with Marissa and that alone was an abomination. This world needed V like he finally was now, full of laughter and light with the weightlessness of love. The ramifications of this moment were too heartbreaking to even consider.  
This was, bar none, the worst moment in Butch's life. No anguish had ever compared to this instant. The horror of it hit him like a brick wall at 90mph and all he could do was scream.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" The cry tore itself from his soul and he felt like each cell in his body was adding its strength to the denial.  
As if in slow motion, he had watched the events unfold. He saw his shellan start to spiral back into the hellish fires of her needing. He saw his male draw her mind to him, the way only V could. He spoke into brain and teased her with his blood, with his sex. Butch knew without any question that V was distracting her from her pain, focusing her awareness on him.   
And how could she resist? Vishous was a force of nature. Being the center of his erotic fascination was probably what it felt like to saddle up to a lion. He was achingly beautiful, magnificent in every way, but he could end your life before you'd even realize you weren't getting fucked afterall. Actually, to say that making yourself vulnerable to V was like provoking a lightning bolt would probably an accurate description. Being close to that kind of power was exhilarating, as Butch was intimately aware. Right up until it struck you with its lethal force. Now he knew about that part as well.  
He watched Marissa progress from torture by pain to torment by erotic promise. He felt such hope that V would be able to help her where he himself was failing. Well, he didn't simply hope V would help Marissa. He knew V would. If there was ever a question where sex was the answer, Vishous was definitely the male for that job. He was made for sin.   
Butch's constant, needing-enduced erection twitched as he watched V approach his mate. He knew intimately the kind of pleasure V held in store for Marissa and he thanked God for that. Jane had been unbelievably tenacious at holding back Marissa's mating demands, but the time for that seemed passed. Marissa needed a male vampire's sperm and Butch's touch would only serve to make her ill with evil. Only V could make contact with him like this and walk away unscathed.  
So when V's light pulsed and the remnants from their sex ashed and fell away, Butch felt a little sad that he was no longer a physical part of V. More than that though, he felt relieved that Marissa would be properly serviced. He backed up a step, giving V's body a chance to rid itself of all evil debris, and held himself back despite the growing sense of sickness returning and the painful, lustful response his body was having to the entire situation. It was almost impossible to keep himself away from both his mate in her needing and V's healing, erotic body, but he called forth his need to protect Marissa from even brushing any part of the Omega's filth.  
And that's when all hell broke loose. Marissa, driven by instinct rather than thought, moved so quickly, there was no time to flinch. Throwing herself at V with a speed that might even have been dematerialization if such a thing were possible in the kind of pain she was in, she slammed into him with such brute force, they hit the floor as a deafening crack of power rented the room. The sound hit Butch's ears like a gunshot and made the entire room sizzle with electrical energy. His heart stopped as terror and grief consumed him. He waited for the destruction and death that were imminent and that's when he heard it.

Moaning.

Butch's ears registered the sound before his brain could process what he was seeing. "What the fuck just happened?" He brokenly whispered, afraid to believe what his eyes were telling him. Marissa had tackled V, flat on his back on the floor, and she was climbing up his torso, with her glistening sex straddling his cock, not yet penetrated by the giant shaft. They were both illuminated by the white light from within V and Marissa's hair was positively standing on end as little volts of electricity coursed through it. She didn't look like ash, Butch thought numbly.  
"Your blood is protecting her, pumpkin." Jane said soothingly. "He didn't hurt her. Marissa is safe. The blood of the Dhestroyer is compatible with Vishous's power. It's the only answer. That, or divine intervention, but my bet is on the blood." As she approached him, Butch tried to think and settled for total brain freeze instead. He looked blankly at Marissa as she merged her mouth with V's and her hand found his erection. V, for his part, looked badly shaken. He wasn't so much kissing as impersonating a statue frozen in a state of abject terror. Apparently the females in this room were the only ones capable of accepting that the world did not, in fact, just end.  
"Pumpkin, look at me." Jane said with gentle authority. He did as ordered, relieved to be given some direction while his brain reset. He should probably also consider breathing at some point. "Are you calling me Pumpkin?" he inquired dazedly.  
Jane chuckled, "Well, 'puppy' is already taken." She was deftly slipping on long leather gloves as she strode toward him. Black fingers reached for his arm and Butch recoiled, "No Jane, you can't...I'll hurt you." He was really too out of it for this sort of accelerated language. He abruptly sat on his ass, with no cue from his mind that the butt plus floor was Plan A.  
Unfazed, Jane placed her gloved hand on his back and stroked slow circles over his skin. The effect was nice and Butch was grateful to have her touch to ground him. He felt like he had just survived nuclear war or something equally apocalyptic . "V has a great leather supplier. These are made for me, but with the same precautions as the one that covers his hand. If they can contain V, I figure they can keep out a little evil. Plus, I'm a ghost. What can you really do to me? I'm not going to be reckless, but still." She was so adept, Butch thought. Jane could handle fucking anything.  
Marissa starting making not-so-subtle sounds of frustration at the still-paralyzed V. He started lifting both arms, but they were shaking so badly, he seemed to give up the action. They fell back to the floor and he kept up his stone impression.   
Marissa, clearly pissed off, reared back and bit him on the lower lip, her strike like that of a cobra. She started to suck at the punctures, and that seemed to get V back with the program. Yanking his lip free, he growled, "Do you know how fucking badly you just scared your mate, female?!" He bucked his hips up hard and nearly toppled Marissa head-first off of him. She was apparently enjoying the struggle though and only smiled wickedly as she redoubled her efforts to manhandle his sex. V looked as fiercely aroused as he was shocked and angry.  
"You couldn't have known that I wouldn't kill you." His even tone was a lot more menacing than if he were shouting. He promptly stood, somehow wrestling a flailing Marissa over his shoulder and almost-savagely slapped her ass once. His handprint practically glowed red against her pale skin and she struggled, not to escape Butch realized with relief, but to get herself closer to V. Butch knew V wouldn't intentionally hurt her, but never in Butch's wildest love-making had he handled her like this.  
V unceremoniously threw Marissa onto the bed and covered her with his heavy body. He held her arms over her head in one hand and shoved two large fingers into her with the other. She shrieked and fought him for mobility, fucking his fingers and trying to wrap her legs around him. Vishous used a massive thigh to pin both of her legs and the position spread his legs, baring his ass to Butch and Jane. V's muscles bulged with Marissa's movements and Butch thought he would drop dead from lust. If he had six dicks right now, it wouldn't be enough for all the places he wanted to put them.  
"Jane, look at her! What the fuck did you do to her?" Marissa was not the least bit self-conscious as she and V wrestled. Butch couldn't even believe his mate right now.  
"I just helped her lose those pesky inhibitions a bit. I could show you firsthand." Jane was far from immune to the sexual potency of Marissa and Vishous together and Butch smelled her fresh arousal. His skin prickled as he felt her breath mist across the back of his neck, "Mmmm, pumpkin. Look at our mates. Vishous is going to teach your shellan a lesson for that little maneuver of hers. See how she defies him? He loves a rough session. He'll enjoy punishing her. In the meantime, what shall we do with you? Mmmm..." Her words trailed off and Butch's cock seemed to lean like a divining rod toward the unbelievably sexy doctor. He thought of how she looked tonight, noticing not for the first time that she was the hottest thing to ever match leather with skin. Still sitting on the floor, he leaned back into the circles she was rubbing into his back. "Feeling a little better, are we?" she purred and he heard her leather softly creak as she stood. The sound was followed by two soft clicks as cool metal circled his wrists, restraining them behind him. What the hell?! How had she done that so fast?!  
As if answering, Jane said, "I brought in a lot of supplies for Marissa. I thought the handcuffs would be appropriate given your former work. They are working out better than I expected" Her hips swayed as she sauntered in front of him.   
Butch could hardly function in any other role than his current state as a sack of potatoes as Jane's fuzzy blonde sex appeared roughly an inch from his eyeballs. He was so afraid to move and accidentally touch her so he forced himself still and croaked, "Jane. I. can. Not. Touch. you. Fuck! We don't know whether I can hurt you or not."  
Unbelievably, Jane slid a leather finger with aching slowness over one tight pink nipple and then the other, "I didn't touch you with this hand...yet. I can still touch myself with it." She said as if explaining the proper way to boil an egg.  
"Oh?" It came out less like a question and more like a grunt.  
She laughed and returned to the original nipple, pinching it a little. Butch had to lean back away a little in order to tilt his head enough to see the tiny pink bud without inadvertently touching Jane's flesh with his chin. God, the smell of her was enough to make him lose it again. "You know, Butch. That voice of yours should be bottled and sold as an aphrodisiac. It's so rough and low, very masculine. I'd like to hear it when you come. I bet its fucking gorgeous...much like the rest of you."  
"Jesus, Jane." She was moving her hand lower, but so slowly he felt like she was not moving at all. She abruptly backed up and he practically fell on his face. "Where are you...." He cut off mid-sentence when she turned around and backed her ass right up to his face. She was so close, he could feel the heat from her body on the end of his nose and the smell of her sex was intoxicating. She bent over and Butch held his breath as she worked that hand down the rest of the way to spread her labia. His breath left him in a rush at the sight of that glistening pink flesh parted so close to him. Not being able to touch her felt like such penance as he stared in impotent awe. His cock was going to explode.  
Jane's sex was beautiful. The blond hair was trimmed neatly and everything he would have wanted visible was. Her tiny pink lips were a few shades darker than her skin and were moist with clear honey. He could smell Marissa there and the effect was so erotic. The crotchless leathers showed her ass clearly and the tight ring of muscle made him start wishing for more dicks again.  
Jane slowly breached her core with a leather finger and Butch actually whimpered.   
"Mmmm, I like that sound, Butch. Make it again." It was an order that Butch was happy to oblige as that finger exited her sex and circled her ass.  
"Jane, you can't do this to me. I can't fucking take it." Butch was suddenly so thirsty all he could do was watch Jane's moisture and pant. He felt light-headed still and knew without even looking that his blood was still black. His fangs extended and throbbed in time with his heart.  
"You know what I do to Puppy when he's bad? I withhold…" Her leather finger brushed across her softest skin and found the apex of her nerve endings. She stroked her clit in tiny little circles and Butch felt himself going cross-eyed as he focused on that spot directly in front of him.  
"I haven't been bad. Have I?" Had he? He couldn't even remember. At this time, moist pink flesh took precedence over all other thoughts.  
"I suppose not, Pumpkin. You pleased Vishous greatly tonight. I watched you fuck my mate, you know." Butch's cock kicked and he whimpered again. "And you fucked him well, Butch. I know. I can tell when Vishous has been well-pleasured. For that, I guess I could give you a little something." This time when her sex abruptly moved from his field of vision, he really did fall forward a little.  
Butch watched Jane traipse over to her pile of supplies. She rooted around the stuff for a second and something gleamed in her hand as she strolled back to him. A scalpel. Holy Shit! He tried to wrap his brain around whatever she was about to do, but the organ just shrugged and whispered, "I got nothin, buddy."


	10. V serves Marissa

Oh he was going to fuck this female, for real. There was no doubt about that.   
V threw Marissa on the bed and dematerialized on top of her. He wasn't playing games now. He knew how fucking fast she was and he wasn't taking any chances with her getting the upper hand again. She hissed at him like a cat and his cock tingled with anticipation. He controlled her arms with one of his and plunged two fingers into her. She yelped and tried to ride his hand, but he pinned her legs with a thigh.   
Damn, this lovely vampire is fierce! He could have orgasmed just struggling with her. The feel of her unexpected strength under all of that soft perfect skin made him ache to see the slap mark he'd given her ass. He bet the red stood out in stark relief to her pale, creamy flesh. He bit her neck, hard, but not hard enough to break the skin and she thrashed ferociously.  
"Yeah, that's right, Marissa. Fight harder, Kitten. It's making me so fucking hot for you. Are you sure you don't want to play nice?" He licked the red crescents where he'd bitten her and enjoyed the individual indentations his teeth had made there. He wiggled the fingers inside her, sliding the silky wetness between them while her muscles gripped him hard. "You are tight, Marissa! I understand why you worried about our joining earlier. It'll take some doing to make me fit." He pressed his erection into her hip and stroked it over her flesh to emphasize his point.  
She looked right into his eyes then and shot an image into his mind of Jane fucking her with that strap-on. V closed his eyes and smiled, "Mmmm, yes. Jane mastered you beautifully. She didn't even know it of course, but Jane did prepare you well for me. Though you didn't defy her the way you are with me. Why is that, I wonder?" As he pretended to ponder such questions, Marissa tried to bite him. He easily held her off and firmly slid a third finger in. She stopped squirming so much and just panted. "Oh no, Marissa. You aren't relenting are you? I love this side of you. Well, then again…" He pulled his fingers from her sex and penetrated her ass with one before she could even tighten her muscles. "I love every side of you." She gasped and he chuckled into her ear as he withdrew the finger just as quickly. Instead of returning to her sex like she clearly wanted, he found her breast and firmly pinched her nipple.  
She started to screech at him, but he cut her off. Leading with his tongue, he pushed his way into her mouth and moaned at the taste. She bit his tongue savagely and he thrust his cock against her leg as she sucked him hard. She tasted like his and Jane's blood and both Marissa's and Jane's arousal. The combination was so fucking erotic, he barely contained the urge to come all over her thighs.  
Instead, he pressed her down more solidly, so that she was really only capable of moving her chest enough to breath. He found her breast with his mouth and, opening as wide as he could, he took most of her in. When he was sure she was watching, he lengthened his fangs slowly and breached her skin. He sucked her nipple, compressing it with his hot tongue while tasting just a hint of her blood. Knowing she could not afford to lose any blood during her needing, he just wanted the tiniest sample of her inside him. He gave one hard pull and Marissa's pelvis bucked off the bed. She came hard, in shuddering bursts and was still twitching when V gave her other breast the same treatment. She rolled right back into another climax and he tormented her nipple until she was both begging him for more and pleading with him to stop.  
Feeling quite unmerciful, V let go of her arms only to pin each of her thighs back onto the bed, spreading her as far as her legs would stretch. He dove for her core and plunged his tongue into her. She let out a high, keening cry as her hands found his hair and pulled him even closer. He ate from her feverishly and only stopped when she had come again and again.  
He pulled back, thinking if he didn't get inside her soon, he might very well have a brain aneurism. Getting distracted cost him though, as Marissa pulled back her leg and actually attempted to kick him in the face. She was shrieking laughter as he narrowly avoided a broken nose. "Keep laughing, Kitten. You'll pay for that, true?" His tone was a barely-masked threat. Catching her foot, he bit her heal and lathed the red skin with his tongue. He licked up the underside of her foot and tears streamed down her cheeks as he tickled her relentlessly. He pulled her big toe into his mouth and her laughs turned into moans. He lavished between her toes and licked his way back up to her thighs. She tasted salty and smelled of the ocean. Delicious.  
Bipassing her sex, now he was the one laughing when she grunted her displeasure and ground herself against the muscles of his stomach. She tried to avoid being restrained again, but V delighted in outmaneuvering her. Holding both wrists in one hand again, he forced her legs together and straddled them. His cock stood out from his body like a forearm and Marissa eyed it with longing. "Are you ready to do this my way, female? If you promise to behave, I'll give you what you want." He rotated his hips up and Marissa appeared to be captivated by the movement. Recovering quickly, she shot him a belligerent glare and he laughed out loud. "Ok, suit yourself, Kitten."  
V wrenched her legs apart and settled the head of his cock right at her entrance. He swept himself up and down her wet flesh and couldn't hold back his groan. Keeping her still, he gripped himself and gave a few strokes for good measure. Marissa let out an enraged growl and he rubbed himself again just to taunt her. She tried to impale herself on him, but he rocked his hips back each time, chiding her, "Tsk, Tsk, Marissa." She was livid and the color her anger brought to her face was stunning.   
Her body quieted down a little and he pushed himself against her core, knowing that he'd have to thrust a lot harder to breach her tight sex. He gave her a lazy, arrogant smile and she growled at him. V thought she looked like as exquisite nymph goddess, all wild with passion and rage. "Giving in, Kitten?" He rocked his hips casually against her, each time pushing just the tip of his cock inside her, not even enough to stretch her. Then, amusing himself with her furious expressions, he would retreat so fully that he lost contact with her body completely. He intentionally pressed against her nub each time he rocked forward and her hot, swollen, bud pushed into the tiny hole at his tip. It was fucking amazing.  
She smiled then and his breath caught in his chest. She was so superb this close and her smile was genuine and dazzling. She didn't speak. She looked into his eyes and he felt his chest tighten with delight at being on the receiving end of a look like that. The tension completely left her and he felt the difference immediately. You won this time, Vishous. Maybe next time it'll be my turn. He heard the thought directed at him and he reveled in the intimacy of the moment. It was a challenge of sorts, but he didn't miss the implications of her words. It was possible that Marissa loved dueling with him as much as he did with her. She wanted to do it again and next time she'd give him a run for his money. Hell yeah, she would!  
He returned her smile with one of his own and then he was loving her with his mouth. She opened to him languidly this time and he tenderly tasted all of the amazing flavors she held there. Their movements increased in intensity as Marissa's needing response grew more forceful. V briefly considered that maybe the adrenaline had been keeping her need to mate at bay. Now, as their bodies came together in a more sensually impassioned way, he could feel her growing blasts of energy like a furnace.   
As Marissa's pain returned and he saw her eyes grow frantic, V felt a fierce determination to soothe her and satisfy all of her needs. Pride swelled in his chest and he felt honored that she and Butch had chosen him to take care of her, even come inside her. The privilege was not lost on him and he felt driven to treat her with respect and compassion. He would service her during her needing.   
He was still poised at the center of her heat and he started to push in earnest. That was when he smelled fresh blood.


	11. Jane Gives Butch Something to Chew On

Jane made sure to exaggerate the sway of her hips as she walked over to her materials. She could feel Butch's eyes on her, and she decided she liked the way those hazel beauties followed her. She made a show of bending and considering her supplies. Of course she knew already what she would select, but she wanted to build the suspense for Butch. She grabbed the instrument and took her time walking back, heightening his anticipation. She saw him recognize what she held and she made no attempt to conceal it.  
She tugged the glove down slowly from her left hand and pretended to look for the perfect place. She felt the interior of the leather glove slide from her body and her nipples tightened further. Butch was gonna love this. And for that matter, so was she.  
Imitating the motion of a bow arcing across the strings of a violin, Jane sliced the scalpel across her wrist and watched a crimson line form there. She was damn handy with a blade and she knew just the correct pressure to use to bleed, but not cut tendons. She reveled in the bitter sweetness of the cut, which did not actually sting too badly, given the lethal edge of the blade she worked.  
In her peripheral vision, she saw Butch's entire frame jerk and then stiffen. Nostrils flaring, he visibly inhaled and the desperate sound he made almost made her feel sorry for him. Almost. She smirked, "Pumpkin, you pleasure my ears almost as much as my eyes. Marissa took a while letting down her guard for me. I find with you though…" The thin column of blood streaked down her arm, following gravity to drip on the floor. Butch's muscles strained against the cuffs and his eyes looked a little crazed.  
"I find that you submit to me instinctively. It is really rather a paradox, your gentleness as a lover compared with your ruthlessness as a fighter. Those huge muscles of yours could easily snap those restraints and yet you remain confined. You could have touched me at anytime so far, perhaps with your mouth…" Butch's eyes did not waver from her dripping blood for an instant… until she said that. Then, he glanced at her slit and lingered there, breathing from his mouth while his big cock twitched repeatedly. "But you would not harm me, would you, Pumpkin? Like fighting, you would sacrifice your comfort before another's."   
"Believe me, Jane, if I were safe right now, you'd be fucked." His crooked grin made her laugh, but she saw the hunger building in him. His fangs were long and frighteningly sharp. His face had taken on a hard edge and she wished for a moment she could watch him fight. He was so loveable and genuine most of the time, but when he and V came back from hunting, there was a menace that clung to Butch beyond that of Omega's doing. It excited her.  
She'd have to suggest that Butch and V show off their skills against each other sometime. Naked. She and Marissa could bring the popcorn.  
She came back from her reverie and assessed the male before her. He waited patiently on his knees, hands pulled behind him. Good. "Open your mouth." She raised her bleeding arm and let the drops fall passed his sexy lips. She was speaking clearly and her voice rang with authority, so she was not at all surprised to see Vishous and Marissa caressing each other and watching her put on a show.   
Butch was not shy about expressing his enjoyment and she was so glad he was a communicator. She wouldn't have gagged him for anything. She really wanted to hear the way he expressed his pleasure, grunting the words in between the falling drops."More, Jane. Fuck! You taste so good! I taste V in you, but your different somehow, sweeter. It's so good. It's not enough. God, Jane. Please touch me."  
Jane moved her arm a little in each direction, encouraging some drops to miss his mouth and fall on his cheeks. She wanted to lick them off, but the lessers were still an issue and she had a wonderful idea in mind anyway. Butch made no bones about trying to catch every drop and attempting to reach his tongue to the ones she'd redirected. She stroked herself with her right hand and watched the moist, pink flesh move between his lips. The feel of her leather-clad finger was actually similar to a tongue. She could imagine that it was Butch, though she knew in her womb he'd be so much better. "You have a very long tongue, Pumpkin. You have quite a range of motion with it." She dabbed at her wrist and held pressure with a bandage before replacing the glove.  
"That's what she said." He gave her his best crooked grin and her heart swelled a little. In a moment of unexpected softness she whispered, "I know why Vishous loves you so much, Butch. You are so easy to love and so worthy of it."   
His grin deepened into something more sincere and his huge, noble heart seemed to blaze from his eyes. "We have something in common then, Jane."   
It was her turn to smile then and she came closer. "Will you let me love you, Butch? Will you let me in too? I want to matter to you." She knew she was detouring from her control, but she really needed to know Butch's answer. She was surprised at how badly she wanted him beyond the physical. She realized her questions were vague, but Butch was so attuned to everyone. He had this ability to sense important things about humans and vampires alike, she was certain he would understand the greater meaning behind her words.  
He didn't hesitate and his voice was so rough, it seemed to lick up her skin like the sandpapery tongue of a cat. "You do matter to me, Jane. One day I know you'll understand how much I care for you and how much I believe in you. You can do anything you want to me, Jane. I trust you completely."  
It was a revelation of sorts and then again, not at all. Butch had opened to her so quickly in the beginning, after she'd proven that she wouldn't intentionally hurt Vishous. They'd seen life and death, prophecies and destinies together. They'd lived each day, side by side in the Pit, sharing all the little things that made up life.   
They even had a lot in common. They'd both lost sisters before their time. Their families treated them as unwanted outsiders. They'd built careers to atone for their greatest sorrows. They followed their destinies ruthlessly and unwaveringly. They both loved Vishous and Marissa. And perhaps now, each other.  
Jane took a deep breath and walked over to the bureau where her supplies rested. She ostentatiously selected her double strap-on again and picked up some lube for later. She also picked up a thick leather collar. She knew her face was unreadable now and she deliberately cloaked her emotions. She wanted to make this about Butch. She wanted him to experience the exhilaration of just giving in to the loss of control. She wanted him to feel the freedom and pleasure of it.  
"This is Puppy's, it'll do until we get you your own." she stated brusquely as she tightened the collar snugly around his thick throat. She didn't hesitate or ask for permission. He'd already written her a blank check and she intended to make the most of it.   
Jane walked right up to Butch's face again, knowing she was taunting him with her sex. She could actually see his body rock with the waves of sexual energy Marissa was putting out, but he visibly fought himself to remain calm. His erection looked painful and wept black tears, but he held very still. Very good! He was shockingly adept at this and all with almost no direction.   
She placed one stiletto heel right on top of his shoulder and watched the black tip sink into his muscle a bit. He whimpered a little, but not from the sharp heel. He was staring at her sex so greedily, she felt a trickle of wetness run into her leather pant leg. She saw him track the drops and lick his lips. She gingerly dipped the tip of the fake cock into her moisture and slid the thing in as slowly as she could manage. It felt cool and smooth and she wished it were Butch instead. He would be hot and enter her with that delicious friction only real skin could create. He'd stretch her more too. That big dick of his would be such a welcome intrusion.  
Jane fastened the strapping around her waist and leaned into that heel, bringing the outward end of the dildo to Butch's cheek. She smeared the tip in some of the drying blood drops, being none too gentle. She held it in the gloved hand in front of his mouth and waited. "Open."  
His nervous gaze met hers and held as he slowly opened his mouth. "Do you know where this was last, Butch? You should. You watched where I put this while Vishous stroked you." He opened his mouth wider and nodded, eyelids fluttering closed for a second. "Marissa's taste is all over this thing." Jane stroked it and clenched around the internal side at the remembered tastes and feels of Marissa. "And we both know how good she tastes, don't we, Pumpkin?"   
Again with the nodding. This time though, Butch stuck his tongue out trying to reach the tip. Jane teased him, moving it so that he had to push himself into her heel to reach it. She held it just far enough that the end of his tongue reached the fake cock and he groaned as he struggled to lick. "Mmmm. Do you taste her Butch? Do you taste Marissa's flavors as I made her come again and again? There's a little blood on there too from that mess on your cheek. Tastey?"  
"Yes, Jane." He slurred the reply as he kept licking. The collar looked amazing as it moved with his throat as he swallowed and reached.   
"God, Butch. Your mouth is made for fucking. Look at your long tongue move over this dildo. Would you do anything differently if this were Vishous's cock?" She saw the lust hit him hard and he reeled on his knees. She steadied him with her stiletto and the movement brought the strap-on further into his reach. He practically launched himself at the thing, trying to take it in. She allowed him more freedom to lick and suck as he liked. She chuckled a little, " Oh I think Puppy would be in for a treat if he let you blow him. You'd love having him in your mouth, wouldn't you? You'd take your time and try so hard to open your throat. You'd make him come and swallow him down wouldn't you, Pumpkin?" She withdrew the fake cock and slapped it against his tongue. He just kept nodding and making little gurgled sounds around the dildo. Jane spared a glance for Vishous and Marissa who were riveted on Butch's mouth, hands moving all over each other.   
"You wanna know a little secret, Butch? If you push the tip of your tongue into the little slit at the end of Vishous's cock, he won't be able to stop himself from coming." And she added conspiratorially, " and he tastes salty and bitter. Believe me, you need to taste Vishous's orgasm." She licked her lips suggestively and Butch was lost. He shouted "Fuck!" as his hips pumped air and his cock spurted black come. He twitched and bucked for a long time and Jane stroked her own cock as he sucked it and panted.  
When the aftershocks seemed to be over, Butch stayed on his knees, but his shoulders were sagging. His lips were red and swollen with the effort of licking Jane's strap-on and his eyes were glazed. He had a small smile on his face and he had come all over his thighs and cock. Instead of softening though, Marissa's needing was apparently keeping him rock hard. He looked content, but still uncomfortable.  
Jane took care to remove her heel from his shoulder slowly, so that he didn't fall on his face. She knew his arms and knees must be sore from holding the position so long, but he gave no indication. She was so proud of him and knew the importance of telling someone who had submitted to the will of another how well they had done.   
"Butch, you are amazing." She spoke the words from her heart as she gently stroked her gloved fingers through his messy, adorable hair. "You've pleased me so well and I am so proud of you." He kissed her palm when she touched his cheek where some dried blood remained. She tugged at his collar and encouraged him to his feet. "Upsy Daisy, Pumpkin. You're coming with me."


	12. V and Marissa Watch Butch

V felt Marissa's body jerk too as soon as he smelled Jane's blood. The both looked over in time to see a site that will forever be carved into V's grey matter.  
Butch, on his knees, muscled arms cuffed behind his broad back, big erection straining from his body, trying to catch drops of Jane's blood on his tongue. Vishous watched that tongue and felt light-headed.   
Marissa's body responded in kind because the waves of her needing battered his body with growing force. He tried to enter her, but the involuntary contracting of all of her muscle groups was not only making it hard for him to position himself without hurting her, she was tightened up like a fist. Grasping at straws, V swept up his own pre-cum onto his fingertips and stroked her aching slit, hoping whatever tiny amount of relief the liquid might bring would help her relax.   
He kissed Marissa gently, and steered her mouth to his neck knowing she was well passed due to feed again. It had been a long time since she drank from Jane, at least relative to feeding cycles during the needing period. While she licked his neck, he coaxed her open and aimed for her most responsive spots as he fingered her. He felt her body start to peak and positioned himself to make his move. The instant after her orgasm started, he removed his fingers and surged into her. She screamed in ecstasy tinged with pain and bit his neck like an animal, chewing hard and sucking harder.   
She was so hot and wet and tight! "Fuck!" He wouldn't have stopped himself from coming if he could have. The first thrust into Marissa was so good and so long-awaited to his needing-abused cock that he let the waves of pleasure roll through him, pinning him to her body. The jets of come shot out from him and coated Marissa, filling her as he continued thrusting. The great, shuttering sighs of relief she made around huge gulps of his blood had him thanking the Scribe Virgin for her restored comfort, despite the obscenity of even thinking about his mother right now.   
He rocked inside of her gently, enjoying the feeling of providing her with whatever she needed. She drank for a long time and licked his neck lazily. Vishous placed kisses on her eyelids, cheeks and mouth and licked at his blood smeared around her lips. She gave him a blissed-out grateful smile and he kissed her softly, "Thank you for this, Marissa. Thank you for all of it, for sharing this with me…I'll never be the same and I'll never forget one second of this time together." The rest got choked in his throat and he just stopped because there really weren't any words to fit this moment. No language could be perfect enough to describe the depths of his feelings about the people and events in this room tonight.  
Marissa rolled V onto his back and settled herself back down on top of him, taking in his entire cock. Moving smoothly against him, she moaned and leaned over, taking V's face in her hands and staring into his eyes for a while. She looked flushed and strong from his blood and she had an evil glint in her eyes. She snaked her tongue out and licked at his lips, sucking the lower one into her mouth. She pulled his face in hard and then they were kissing roughly. The slow rocking turned into fast, hard fucking and she was rolling her hips so fast he could barely think. "Thinking is so over-rated!" his dick offered helpfully.  
V barely heard his shellan speak over Marissa's and his own grunts and "holy shit"s, but somehow he managed to tune in at the most perfect moment. Her voice was clear, but throaty when she said "God, Butch. Your mouth is made for fucking. Look at your long tongue move over this dildo. Would you do anything differently if this were Vishous's cock?"   
V grabbed a handful of Marissa's hair and pulled her so that they could both see Butch's reaction. The way his male went after that strap-on, imagining it was him, made V and Marissa both come in a violent, head-spinning sequence of jerks and shudders. He kept climaxing right through Butch's performance and when Butch orgasmed just from thinking about the taste of V's come, Vishous shouted and came even harder. He and Marissa fell apart and landed on the bed and he dimly realized she had been bucking with her own peak that entire time too. She had been so into it!  
"Damn your hellren is fucking hot, Marissa."   
She nodded and said, "Tell me about it, Vishous. Our male is a very generous lover." She gave a knowing look toward his glistening, still-hard erection and purred, "Wait until he gets his mouth on the real thing!" A painful jet of come managed to make a break for freedom and he just clutched the bed while she laughed at him. "Oh, Jane wasn't wrong, V. You are going to be one happy Puppy when my mate talks into your microphone."  
"Fuck, Marissa. You can't even say shit like that to me! Since when do you even know expressions like that anyway?" V was still trying to compose himself and, right now anyway, his cock was in the I'm-too-sensitive-don't-even-look-at-me phase after several hours of heavy-duty groping and sex. He just needed a minute to chill without references to his dick and Butch's generous mouth.  
But that was not to be.


	13. Butch Takes a Walk

Butch felt Jane tug his collar and he tried to stand without falling on his face. Jane wasn't helping him up and to get to an upright position from his knees while his hands were cuffed behind his back required the kind of high-end balance that was not in his current repertoire of movements. Shit, that orgasm had hit him like a freight train and he was pretty sure that was the first time in his life he'd ever come without any contact at all against his dick. Jane is some serious hawt!  
He managed to stand and his knees popped with relief. He waited to see what Jane was up to and saw Marissa and V, both looking disheveled and delicious, lounging back on the bed and watching him. They had this expression on their faces that Butch thought looked something like lust and admiration. Marissa looked more comfortable, thank God, but it was obvious that her needing was coming back online fast. She was starting to scissor her legs again and Vishous was already moving to service her.   
They look beautiful together, he thought, and he struggled against a sudden pang of inadequacy as he watched them. Marissa was unearthly striking and V oozed power and erotic promise. Butch couldn't even lay a finger on Marissa right now. What if they enjoyed each other more without him in the mix anyway?   
He watched their bodies start to move together.  
Marissa was laying on her back with her butt down at the end of the bed and V was standing between her legs, holding her ankles up by his shoulders, all "bunny ears" and shit. Butch loved fucking Marissa that way and he started feeling frustrated and a little lost. Where did he fit in to this equation? He'd wanted this, all of this. Right?  
He barely registered a quiet click of metal behind his neck and then Jane was removing his handcuffs. He stretched out his arms and felt a firm tug on his collar. "Hands and knees, Pumpkin." A leash! She had him on a leash!  
Wow, as if he wasn't already starting to feel like a lame-ass, now he was being walked like a dog. He took a deep breath and tried to still the kind of thoughts that were creeping in to his brain, trying to ruin this unbelievable experience. I'm not being left out. They want me. They love me. I love them. This is ok.   
Jane's voice was soothing and confident as it broke through his obsessing. "You'll understand why I want this from you soon. It's not about degrading you, Butch. You trust me, right?"  
He looked into those fierce green eyes and fell to his hands and knees, believing in Jane implicitly. He felt awkward, thinking that the last time he crawled was probably on his way to pray to the porcelain Gods after way too much Lag. After the first two steps though, he realized something. His muscles, wound so tightly from Marissa's needing and being restrained, were stretching really nicely. He exaggerated the roll of his shoulders as he went and saw that Jane was leading him toward Marissa and V, who were both watching him like he was the hottest thing this side of Hell.   
Actually, he felt kinda hot. He was so totally naked that he knew they'd see each and every ripple of muscle and tendon as he crawled, not to mention his big fucking hard-on. And now that he was relaxing into the gate, it felt more like he was prowling than crawling. Even from the ground, he felt large and dangerous as he stalked around. He unsheathed his fangs, playing into the part more and made no attempt to steer himself, letting Jane lead instead. She seemed to be displaying him for the others, looking every bit his master with her dominant position beside him and the knowing smirk on her face.  
He felt savage.  
Butch thought his erection might just explode when he saw that V and Marissa were totally watching him move as they had sex. Not that they weren't into each other, because they definitely were. Butch got the feeling that they were sharing a private conversation in their minds and their bodies were just as connected, moving together sensually as both sets of hands found nipples and teased. But their tongues were hanging out for him too and that made him completely forget about his concerns that he wasn't needed.   
Jane made some sexy little sounds of approval and ran her hand from his hair, all the way down his back, to rest right between his butt cheeks. His stride faltered for a second, but she encouraged him, "No, don't stop now, Pumpkin. Your ass looks so fucking sexy right now, I just can't keep my hands off." She smoothed her gloved hand between his cleft in more detail, sweeping her fingers over the flesh that was still tender from Vishous. She didn't penetrate him, but Butch was keenly aware of her fingers as she left them tucked possessively between his cheeks. He started forward again and decided he liked the way Jane's touch felt on him. She hadn't even really touched him yet intimately, and he could feel his balls tighten in anticipation of how skilled Jane would be.  
"Touch me, Jane?" He arched his back, pushing into her hand as he crawled and she slapped his ass so hard, right on one cheek, he actually jumped. He was so not expecting that.   
"Pumpkin, we are going to play a little game. Well, consider it more a practice in self control." She smacked his other side with such strength, he could feel it sting as he moved. She rubbed firm circles into the tender spots and somehow the tingling sensation only made his cock harder as the warmth spread across his ass. Well, what do you know.  
She jerked his leash and suddenly they were coming up right behind V where he stood, pumping into Marissa. HOLY SHIT!  
On hands and knees, Butch got a serious eye-full of Vishous… and he was fucking gorgeous. Butch's erection twitched and leaked pre-cum as Jane steered his face as up-close-and-personal as he could possibly get. His whole body shuddered and he fought himself to wait for Jane's direction, but he'd never seen V like this and his mouth watered to lean forward and... he didn't even know what he wanted to do. Never in a million years would Butch have thought that he'd find a man's ass seriously beautiful, but V's was. He was muscled and hairless, totally smooth except for the tight ring of muscle and Butch abruptly needed to touch V, to bite him and take him and lick him…like everywhere. Whoa.  
V jerked, as if catching Butch's thoughts and looked like he was trying to cover himself, cover his…oh. Butch hadn't even noticed until now that V was scarred. He only now realized that Vishous looked different there and that his male seemed to be hiding himself like he was ugly or ashamed. Butch growled low in his throat and filled his head with thoughts for V to read, visions of him licking V's scars and pulling his tender sac into his mouth, visions of them both moaning and coming from it.  
Don't you fucking hide yourself from me! You are fucking perfect, every inch of you, and seeing you from where I am right now only makes me want you more! Do you feel me, Vishous?!  
V, apparently "hearing" Butch loud and clear, staggered into Marissa and came, grinding his cock into her as he practically swallowed her face. Marissa, for her part, was inhaling V's mouth just as ferociously, meeting his orgasm with one of her own.

Butch felt like his insides were going to spontaneously combust as he remained exactly where Jane had placed him and watched the two peak in pleasure. His dick dripped black as he continued to wait, feeling Marissa's needing as if it were a hand gripping his balls.

Oh wait, that was a hand gripping his balls. Jane's. "Mmmm, good, Butch. You are doing perfectly for me. I can actually see your desire, but you continue to listen to my demands. Very good. Up on your feet now Pumpkin, time for my game."

Jesus, there was more?

"Ok, the rules are easy. Whatever I do to you, you do to Vishous. No more, no less. The things I cannot do to your body, because of that pesky Omega..." Butch could actually hear Jane licking her lips pointedly, "you cannot do to V either. It will only sweeten the time when you get to do everything you want."

Butch eased to his feet, letting his lips brush the rounded part of V's ass on his way up. A sharp slap heated his already-warm butt cheek, "I saw that, Pumpkin. I understand how badly you want him, believe me." A throaty chuckle and then, "But don't think for one second you'll get away with sneaking shit. I'll know and you'll be sorry."

For the first time in a while, V spoke up, breathing heavily into Marissa's sweat-slicked neck, "Trust me, Butch. You wanna believe that, true? Jane doesn't make empty threats."

Another laugh from Jane, "And you would know, wouldn't you, Puppy."

To Butch, Marissa's voice sounded so damn sexy and genuine when she said, "Mmmm, lucky you, Vishous!"

"I am." Was his muffled reply.

Butch's collar tightened significantly and he felt Jane's warm breath ghost over his ear, "Do I have your attention, Pumpkin? I'd hate to think you weren't with me..."

She was really pulling that leash and Butch had a hard time convincing his normally-raspy voice to work, "Yes, Jane." His cock jumped up, clearly volunteering for some pulling, but unfortunately Jane stuck to the leash. She held it for another long minute, as if to make her point and Butch knew his face must be getting red. He felt a little dizzy, well more than he already was from the lessers, but he knew the doctor wouldn't cause him harm.

She didn't say anything, but the collar loosened just a bit and he felt her gloved fingers trail up the back of his thighs to his ass and back down. She was using the seem of the gloves' fingers like nails and the scratching made his whole body tighten. "Go ahead now, Butch. Wouldn't want to make Puppy wait."  
His heart skipped as understanding struck. He was really going to do anything to V that Jane did to him. At first, it gave him this feeling of freedom, like he had no culpability in acting totally abandoned, because he was just following orders.

No, that really wasn't it though. He wanted to touch V, needed it even. He didn't want there to be any confusion about that, "Can I tell Marissa and V something, Jane?"

"Yes, Butch." She murmured it as she kept up with the petting and scratching.  
Butch leaned in to V's back, ignoring the pull of the collar and smelling his own bonding scent for V as it flooded the room. V, still standing between Marissa's legs, still inside her, pushed back into Butch a little too. "My male, anything that I do, I want to do, true? Jane may be directing me, and I'm glad because I know she'll show me what you like. I don't know how to do this, V, but I want to. I needed you to know that and I need you to tell me if something's not cool." V didn't say anything which made Butch more nervous. "V?"

"Butch, touch me, damn it!" He was growling the words and his hips swiveled between Marissa's thighs in a way that made Butch's ass clench in remembered pleasure. He didn't elaborate, but Butch heard the desperation in his voice.

"Marissa, Baby, I love you so much, now more than ever. I need to make sure that you're ok, that we're alright. If you don't want me to do something or if anything feels wrong at all..."

V stopped moving. Marissa looked at Butch and held her hand over her heart "Butch, I love you. It's ok, it really is." Waves of energy poured from her and she moaned, pulling V further inside her. "I love you, Hellren. I will always." She smiled apologetically at him, "I'm sorry, I want to talk more, to convince you that we are better than ever. I'm trying to hold still." She was flushed and her arms and legs twitched convulsively.

"No, Baby. It's ok. I'm indebted to V for servicing you when I can't. Keep in mind though, I'm gonna fuck you rotten as soon as I can." He gave her his best crooked grin and added sincerely, "I love you too, Shellan!" He was so grateful to Marissa for being so confident during all of this. This whole experience was amazing, but he felt like he was the only one who needed constant reassurance that everyone was ok.

From behind him, "Are you comfortable with everything, Butch? Do you want to stop?" Jane couldn't embrace him because her bare breasts would have pushed against his skin, but she was running her gloves over his arms tenderly.

Taking stock of his emotions, Butch realized with total clarity what he wanted.


	14. Jane Teaches Butch a Thing or Two

He wanted to be exactly where he was right now, doing just this with the people he loved. He wanted to see his exquisite Shellan pleasured. He wanted to feel Jane's unbelievable hands. He wanted to touch V.

"Jane, I'm ready."

"You will do only as I do. No other touching to yourself, V or me. You only have to say 'stop' and we will." Jane's voice in his ear was warm, and he felt more grounded when she tightened her grip on his collar again. It not only connected them, the heavy leather rubbed his neck, heightening his sensitivity there. It wasn't as good as a bite, but it was still good.

Butch felt some more of his confidence returning. "'Stop'? That's it? No elaborate safeword?" He was joking with Jane, but she was always one step ahead.

"Well, Puppy's is 'poodle'..." She said thoughtfully.

"But I've never fucking used it, have I female?" Vishous sounded totally smug, gritting out the words between thrusting into Marissa.

Butch wasn't the least bit surprised when Jane responded, "Oh goody! A challenge for later..."

V, apparently up to the task, only seemed to move against Marissa with more enthusiasm. Butch felt a fleeting worry for V's future, but mentally shrugged it off. Whatever Jane dished out, he was more than sure V would want it.

Startling him back to the present, Jane slapped his ass right over the crack so that the impact was divided between the two sides. Without even thinking, Butch spread his legs apart and waited, getting rewarded with another hardy smack. This time, because of his changed position, he felt the sting across his cheeks, his still-tender hole and the super-responsive flesh between his butt and sac. "Jane, fuck!" It came out as a surprised gasp.

"Ok, Pumpkin. Back to business. Remember our little arrangement?"

Uh, yeah! Like I could fucking forget?! With V and Marissa moaning and writing together an inch from the end of his aching cock, he was a little eager to get to the touching part of this little game of hers. "Yes, Jane."

SMACK! "Sarcasm, Pumpkin?" SMACK!

"Jesus! No, Jane. I'm sorry." He wasn't. He was actually giving merit to the idea of coming all over the back of V's ass, pulling one of those touchless-orgasms again. His whole backside was burning now, but it was excellent, throbbing in time to his cock. The thing was though, he didn't want to disrespect Jane or anything that happened between them. He also wanted to know what it was really like between Jane and V, why they chose to find pleasure the ways that they did. There had to be something to the kind of sex that they had and he wanted to be as open-minded about it as possible, if only this once.

With all due sincerity, he added, "I'm sorry, Jane. I remember the rules." The scratch of the gloves whispered up behind his knees and his hands shook badly as he reached for V's legs. He'd been craving contact with V for so long now, he could barely even stand to hold his body back from the male as his fingertips finally brushed skin. He couldn't bite back the whimper and the muscles in his arms quivered with the effort of giving V this light touch.

Marissa was on her back still with her lower body pushed all the way to the bottom of the bed. Butch could barely see her around V's broad shoulders, but he could see her trying to watch what was happening with everyone else. They really needed more mirrors in these rooms, he decided.

V was pumping into her with an agonizingly slow ripple of muscle, holding both of her slender ankles in his right hand as he held on to the bottom bedpost with his left. He shifted one big thigh up onto the bed, bending at the knee so that he was more open to Butch. He kept his other foot resting on the floor and leaned forward just a bit. Butch's breath left him as his mind attempted to ferret away the image of V right now into his memory forever. V's body started to glow again at the first touch of Butch's fingertips and he belatedly realized that V hadn't been glowing the whole time he was alone with Marissa. Marissa let out a strangled sound of pure pleasure, no doubt feeling the tingle of electricity in her sex that Butch felt against his fingertips.

Butch dragged his fingernails against the back of V's thighs mimicking the feel of Jane's gloves against his own legs. God, V's skin was so smooth, without the slightest imperfection. It wasn't soft the way Marissa's was, not delicate. Vishous felt denser, but just as unblemished, maybe more like satin than silk.

V leaned back into Butch's nails and purred, causing a vibration in the air that Butch felt all the way in his balls. He was aching so badly now and totally desperate. Even if Jane cut him loose to do whatever he wanted, he wouldn't know where to start. "V, I can't do this." The strangled plea came straight from his heart and up through his mouth. "I need to be inside you. I don't want to hurt you. I don't know how to do this…" He felt like he was going to splinter, all the need and love and frustration hitting him all at once.

Jane, ever calm under pressure, tugged his collar back and said quietly, "You are doing perfectly, Butch. Listen to me." She held his leash tightly and stroked her fingers through his hair, which was surprisingly relaxing. "Vishous wants you just as badly as you want him. You and I will do this together. I'll show you how to take him and you'll both fucking love it." He believed her, but he felt sick thinking he could hurt V intimately and not in a good way. She continued before he could speak. "I'm going to slip something to cover your eyes and then you will be able to feel everything much more clearly. You will do the same for Puppy." He was feeling overwhelmed but took deep breaths around the collar and waited.

A second later, black cloth smothered his vision, both scaring him a little and bringing his body into perfect focus. He instantly felt the weight of the collar against the thin skin of his throat, as if it had only just appeared there. He felt the warmth of his backside where Jane had slapped him like she'd just finished hitting him again. He felt the ache in his balls and the throbbing of his cock so acutely now that he groaned, "God, Jane. Please." He realized also that he felt the heat from V's body, though they weren't even touching at the moment. He leaned forward.

Jesus, he suddenly smelled everything too, V's tobacco and spices, Marissa's ocean, Jane's clean sweetness, sex and arousal, bonding scents, leather and blood. He shuddered. He could hear the sounds of Marissa and V, wet, erotic sounds that made him reel on his feet. Jane's hands steadied his shoulders and then a cloth was placed in his hands.

"Put this on Vishous." He groped in front of him and sucked in a breath when his hands found the warm, smooth back in front of him. The muscles he touched jumped and he traced their lines up V's shoulders and to his neck. His neck was thick and straight and Butch's cock spit a little fluid when he lingered on V's pulse point. His fangs throbbed and he swallowed audibly. V groaned and Butch felt the rumble travel his arms. His fingers found V's hair and he was shocked at how thick and soft the short locks were. He ran his fingers through them and pulled a little, wishing he could bury his face in and just inhale. In astonishment, he traced V's strong jaw line and combed his nails into the goatee, as the whiskers scraped gently.

He froze when he touched V's lips. They were soft and plump, just slightly damp and…parted. V sucked Butch's forefinger into his hot mouth, rolling and flicking his tongue over the thick digit. "Vishous," he croaked as V sucked hard once and nipped the tip with the edge of his fang. Butch's dick started to convulse when Jane quickly reached a hand between his legs, squeezing his balls firmly enough to stop the orgasm.

"No coming yet, Pumpkin. Hold it as long as you can. Better yet, wait for me to tell you when you can orgasm." She must have been stroking that strap-on into herself because Butch could hear the moist sounds it made. He breathed hard through his mouth and waited for the need to climax to recede.   
He walked his hands up the rest of V's face and clumsily slid the blindfold over his male, happy when he didn't poke him in the eye. Feeling like he'd just run a triathlon, he stood with his arms at his sides waiting for whatever was next. Please let it be the fucking!

Gloves scratched the back of his thighs again and he bit back the frustrated scream he wanted to let out and copied the movement. He could feel V's thighs quivering now and wondered if he'd missed that before he was blindfolded. As Jane's hands moved against him more fully, he heard V's breathing quicken and smiled to himself. At least this wasn't easy on V either! On the other hand, Marissa sounded like she was having a grand ole' time riding V's cock into another orgasm. "Are you enjoying this, Baby?" The gravely words poured out of his throat and Marissa's answering "Hell…Yes!!" made him almost consider being resentful for a minute there.

He totally forgot about that though when Jane squeezed his cheeks hard and started stroking up and down the cleft of his ass. She took her time grazing over the sensitive skin and he fought himself to do the same to V without coming. V was so soft there and the way he pressed into Butch's fingers made him vow to himself that he would be the best male V had ever had.

"You already are, Butch." V said softly and Butch could only reply honestly, "Not yet, my male. But I fucking will be. I'm going to do everything I can to blow your mind, true?"

He felt V shudder and reveled in the feel of V wanting him so badly. There was something so primal and empowering about having such a gorgeous, fierce creature need you.

Marissa let out a throaty laugh and added casually, "Vishous, I told you Butch is a generous lover. He really is going to go all out for you. I'm glad I get to see it. Maybe I should take pictures and show you later."

"Keep laughing, female." Vishous bit out as he gave a hard thrust into Marissa. She gasped and moaned, staying quiet after that. Well, at least not talking anyway.

Jane ran one hand all over Butch's tight back, dipping the other one between his legs to cup and roll his balls. He did the same to V, remembering the male's self-consciousness and replaying his thoughts about all the ways he wanted to suck and lick V's sac. V's whole body was vibrating as he purred loudly and the arm Butch used to stroke his back was humming with it.

When Jane reached that hand from his back to his chest to squeeze one of his nipples roughly, he cried out, "Jane. Please, again. More!" He pinched V's nipple even harder, knowing it must have felt even better that way and V shouted his name, coming into Marissa with fevered, pounding surges.

"Mmmm. Puppy loves that, Butch. Obviously." She kept up the nipple twisting to the other side as she chuckled. "You should see him when I pierce them."

"Holy shit, Jane!" He was gasping for air, fighting the climax that shot itself right into his cock. "Uh. Fuck…you pierce them?!" More with the deep breathing as his pictured V with gleaming rings through his sensitive nipples. "I need to see that, Jane. Maybe not the piercing, I'm not sure. But after, when they're in. I want to …pull them and lick them…fuck!" Oh shit, oh shit, not gonna come, not gonna come!

V's orgasm must have decided it needed an encore with the renewed nipple interest, because V shuddered again hard. "Cop, if you lick my piercings, I'm gonna die, true?"

That made Butch laugh, which was damn handy considering the fine line he was treading not to come.

Jane tortured his nipples for a while, pulling and turning one at a time until Butch felt the slightest pain tingling all the way up into his teeth. He was so preoccupied with the sensation and with repeating the torment on V, he jumped when he felt a cool leather finger circle his ass. She must have squeezed lubricant on her glove, he realized, and it was soothing to his flesh there. He was still sore from V being inside him and also from Jane's slaps.

Jane placed the lube bottle in his hand and he felt around for the tip, anxious to get back to touching V. He couldn't see how much he was using and wouldn't have even known how much was enough anyway so he wound up spilling half the bottle onto his hand. He felt like a fidiot when he had to ask Jane for a towel or something, but she just said "Just carefully rub the extra lube onto your cock. NO coming yet though! But you'll need it anyway for what I have in mind."

He attempted to spread the lube on himself, but dropped his dick immediately and rasped, "Jane, I'm not going to be able to even do that without blowing my load. Seriously, I can't even touch it right now. I don't want to disappoint you."

"First of all, Pumpkin, you have met and exceeded all of my expectations for you! You are driving me crazy and I'm gonna take you just as hard with this thing," she rubbed her strap-on into his the crease where his butt met his upper thigh, "as you fuck Vishous. You can not disappoint me, it will not happen!"

Grabbing a handful of Butch's hair, she roughly yanked his head back and his spine arched painfully. "Secondly, I'll help you not come. Go ahead now, chop chop!"

"Wow. Breaking my back is an effective strategy against orgasm. Damn, Jane. You're good." He wasn't exactly relaxed like this and she had an iron grip in his hair.

"I'm not breaking it, I'm flexing it and it serves two purposes. Stop whining and gloss up that gorgeous cock of yours." She was rubbing that dildo into his thigh again and he could hear her panting. He pushed his head back into her grip, further intensifying his own discomfort to outweigh the pleasure as he stroked lube over his hard-on. He tried not to feel the slide of his big, heavy hand as it slipped over his engorged, rock-hard sex. He also tried not to think about the words "gorgeous cock" leaving Jane's luscious, fuckable mouth and failed miserably.

"You like my cock?" His low voice was a little bit taunting and he huffed out a laugh when three "yes's" sounded out at once, Marissa's as a moan, Jane's as a purr and Vishous's through gritted teeth.

Jane, ever the professional, pulled his collar down and back harshly as she continued, "As I mentioned, I'm forcing you back like this for two reasons. So you can slick up that huge erection of yours before you fuck my mate with it," Butch tried to breathe through the contractions pulsing through his abdomen when she added, "and so I can see your beautiful spine bending back like this and think about how fucking hard I'm going to sink my teeth into your neck the first chance I get. My teeth aren't sharp like yours Butch, they're dull and it'll take some strength, but believe me," her breath was hot and heavenly against his neck as the pressure built in his balls, "I will pierce you and drink."

One gigantic shot rocketed out of his dick and he shrieked, high and startled when Jane wrapped her fingers around his shaft, right below the ridge of his head, and squeezed so tightly, the rest of the climax was cut off completely.

"Jane! Jane! Holy…shit! Ah! Please!" He knew he sounded like a pathetic little girl and when he heard Vishous snicker, he shot the male a glare behind his blindfold and tried to collect himself. "Something funny, male?" He was relieved that his voice came out low and menacing this time.

Chortling, Vishous's voice sounded muffled when he responded. Butch listened, wondering exactly what V was doing to Marissa right now while his own prick was threatening to fall the fuck off. "Jane gave you the one-jet-wonder, didn't she? I'd know the sound of that anywhere." His voice faded amidst sounds of grunting and licking.

"Yeah, Puppy. You actually scream a little higher and longer though." He heard slick, rhythmic sounds coming from Jane and held himself perfectly still when he felt the head of her strap-on start sliding in between his thighs and under his sac. The ridges on the dildo rubbed back and forth against his balls and he forgot why he was pissed at her. "Do the same to Vishous, Pumpkin."

Forgetting where the Hell he even was at this point, it took him a second to grope around and find V. He had no patience right now and squeezed the male's ass hard. V leaned into it and Butch then shoved his hand between V's thighs, sliding up quickly and pulling his sack out of the way. V groaned abruptly and tried to widen his stance but Butch held him in place with a short, "No!" He wanted the male's legs close together for this.

He thrust his cock between V's upper thighs rapidly and fought for control as his painfully erect sex brushed against soft, slick skin. "V, keep Marissa clear of my body, true?"

Vishous grunted some sort of assent and he heard the sounds of sheets moving.

When Jane's fingers found Butch's hole, he was already circling V's ass with his forefinger. The soft, puckered skin pressed back against him, but he pushed inside, wishing he were being more careful with V. "Vishous, I'm being too rough…You ok?...I…fuck." Jane was moving inside him, slowly moving in and out. He tried to slow to his pace and match Jane's technique, but he felt instinct take over as he shoved another thick finger into V.

V was hot and so tight, trying to press himself back into Butch's fingers. "Butch, fuck me! Need you! I'm ready." V sounded frantic and there was no way he was stretched enough for Butch. V had already been inside Butch tonight, so it wouldn't be too hard for Jane to get the much-smaller fake cock inside him. But if Butch was going to make love to his male, V needed more care than he was giving him.

"Cant…hurt you. A little more first." Butch held V's side in a bruising grip and scissored the fingers of his other hand forcefully, trying to make a little more room for himself. This was actually going to kill him, he decided. If he didn't get into V like right now, he was going to spontaneously combust.

Jane already had her strap-on poised at his entrance and she leaned in to whisper, "Pumkin, aim for his prostate. Go straight in, just inside, towards the front of Vishous's body." She breached him the moment he started pushing his cock past V's tight ring of muscle. He felt sensory overload as pain and pleasure hit him in waves and his focus narrowed to the feel of Jane filling him and the feel of his male squeezing the fuck out of the head of his cock. V spread his legs, trying to take Butch inside, but he wasn't prepped enough.

"V, shit! You're so fucking tight. I have to push in you. So hot and tight! Jesus, V! Squeezing me so hard! So good! I can stop if…" Fuck, if he had to stop, he was going to pass out. Butch knew the words were just pouring out of his mouth now, but he couldn't stop and wouldn't have anyway. He meant every one of them. Pushing himself inside of Vishous was almost impossible, but the hurt was exquisite.

V grunted, "Butch, more! Don't you fucking stop! I want this. Just like this, Butch!"

Thank God for all of that lube, because he would never forgive himself if he tore V, as ruthlessly as he was forcing his way into him. "Come on, Vishous! Open for me! Give me that ass!"

Jane was breathing heavy, thrusting in and out of him deliberately hitting his prostate like a damn bullseye. He'd never felt it touched in any way other than at the doctor's office, but Jane was not your average Proctologist. She was brutal with that fake cock and he was grateful when she reached under him and wrapped her hand around his balls and squeezed, making it impossible for him to come. He would have never lasted long enough to get inside his male.

He couldn't see anything because of the blindfold and the noises in the room were making him frantic. He could hear wetness and flesh meeting flesh over and over. He heard his shellan's moans and V's ragged breaths. He could hear his own grunts, timed to Jane's thrusts. He could almost hear his cock begging to be let into V's ass.

"Jane, please. Let me kiss V. I need to be closer to him. I need my mouth on him. Please?!" He knew he sounded desperate. He was almost glad for the temporary blindness, because he didn't want to see how anybody else was looking at him. He felt wrecked and wild and couldn't stand it if they were staring at him like he was a mess.

"Not a mess, Butch. Beautiful! So hot like this! So amazing!" V sounded positively reverent about him and it made Butch feel a little more together even though he knew V was blindfolded too and couldn't actually see him.

"Mmmm, Butch. Yes. It's ok. Go ahead and use your mouth." Jane barely gave his leash any slack, but his mouth practically dematerialized onto V's shoulder and he was licking the salty skin and moaning. He reached up and turned the male's head around, threatening to twist it right off. His mouth crashed into Vishous's and their teeth collided. He found his tongue and sucked for all he was worth, groaning into V's mouth and trying to inhale the male's breath.

Both bonding scents burst into his nose and he smiled and laughed in ecstasy as he plunged his cock all the way in to the hilt. He couldn't control the way his hips surged into V without hesitation, but by the way V tongue-fucked his mouth and met him thrust for thrust, he stopped worrying that he was hurting him. "Perfect, V. Your fucking perfect! The way you're gripping me, Jesus! So tight! God, I love you, Vishous!" He banged into his male as hard as he could and V pulled him in even harder. He was in paradise, pushing V forward into Marissa and then pulling him back hard onto his cock. Jane came loudly in his ear, still grasping his balls as she plunged into him. He felt like time stood still as he pistoned into V, losing himself in the male's taut, hot grip.

Jane kept riding him as she reached around his face to remove his blindfold. He kissed the leather over her hand before looking down to watch himself disappearing into his male's ass. Holy shit!

He pulled Vishous's blindfold off too and looked into his eyes as he impaled the male on his cock, manhandling him like a ragdoll. V arched his back and shouted, giving Butch just enough time to catch his cries in his mouth as he smothered him with dominating, hungry kisses. Butch watched V spill into Marissa just as she found her own orgasm riding his cock in that same bunny ears style. V's climax made him clench down on Butch with such force, he could barely even move inside him.

Jane, still thrusting hard and clutching his balls in a death grip, leaned in and whispered the magic word to Butch, "come!"


	15. Butch Almost Loses Everything

Tears streamed down Butch's face as his orgasm beat itself against the walls of Jane's grip, fighting for a way out. When she suddenly released him, he threw his head back and roared, staggering into V as wave after wave of tortured bliss consumed him. He bucked helplessly, streaming a constant dialogue of "Love you, Vishous. So good. So perfect. Thank you. Love you." into the male's mouth. V tried to hold him up, kissing him deeply and tenderly and licking the tears from his skin. Butch did everything he could to stay standing, but he was leaning into V heavily, totally unable to feel his own legs.

His climax lasted an eternity or, at least, a century. V's iron grip milked him hard and he continued pulsing and babbling words of love and pleasure into his male's lips, licking and nipping mindlessly. He felt Jane withdraw her dildo and he whimpered when her slicked gloved fingers pushed into him again. He was so sore and stretched, he didn't even think he could stand anymore contact there. But Jane was gentle and slow, tapping against his prostate caringly, drawing out his orgasm until he knew his cock was shooting blanks into Vishous.

"Again, Butch. You're going to do it again." He couldn't even process the meaning of the language Jane was speaking, he was so totally spent. He felt her pulling his collar back and fingering him more aggressively, and he tried to shuffle closer to the wall of V. V purred softly, reaching his hand back to cup the back of Butch's neck.

Butch choked out what sounded like a hairball to him, but was meant to be a plea, "Jane, I can't…even…move. Please!"

Vishous tipped his head back onto Butch's shoulder and Butch's head swam with the scents of their bonding. He panted into V's neck, hoping Jane would just forget about him, or at least any more sex with him. Apparently, that wasn't going to happen.

"Is that a 'stop,' Pumpkin?" Two fingers on one hand continued exploring his ass while her other hand found a raw nipple and started teasing again. How the hell was she doing all of that and still managing to tighten his leash, he wondered. Jane was like some Wonderwoman Dominatrix.

Marissa's needing guaranteed his erection, which was still happily situated inside of V's ass. He considered telling Jane to go walk her 'poodle,' but what she was doing with her fingers was starting to really feel good again. And speaking of Marissa, his shellan was wrapping her legs around V's waist and climbing up to the other side of his neck, licking her lips. She was murmuring about how hot the males were like that and her voice was gritty and low, "Butch, Baby, listen to Jane. Come again, I know you can. She knows what she's talking about. Mmmm, you boys look so sexy together."

He watched from behind V's other side as Marissa started riding V's hard cock again, rocking her hips against him and licking his neck. V's purr grew louder and Butch's skin tingled when V said, "Yeah, Kitten. Bite. Bite hard." Marissa drew it out, licking playfully and nipping, but not breaking the skin. Butch's cock ached as he flipped back and forth between watching her wet pink tongue on V's thick vein and her swollen, glossy sex grinding V's ginormous hard-on.

Butch started thrusting again, slowly at first, careful to avoid Marissa's legs. He groaned in delicious agony at the feeling of V around him. His male wasn't loosening up at all on his cock and it was fucking amazing. He slicked some of the left-over lube off of his thighs and rubbed his thumb around the ring of V's tight muscle surrounding his erection. V's whole body shuddered and Butch's movements elongated and sped up.

He almost screamed when Jane pushed something huge and vibrating into his ass, but he tried not to tense and let himself take it all. "Please, Jane!"

He wasn't sure if he was asking her for more or less, so he just left it up to Jane to figure out. Taking matters into her own hands, she started inserting the vibrator, twisting it and pulling it back out again. "You are going to come for me again, Pumpkin." she said again and damn him if he wasn't a good little listener. He felt the build-up happening and looked down to see if his manhood was actually still in one piece, still capable of doing what Jane wanted.

He was abruptly consumed with pulling his entire cock out of V and then watching as the plum-sized head plunged back through the ring of muscle, followed by the entire shaft. V was making these inhuman, grunting and gasping noises that hit Butch right in his balls. He felt them tighten up with excrutiating tension when he heard a throaty, wicked version of Marissa's voice say, "Oh Butch…Baby, look what I'm doing…"

He lifted his head from his examination of the way Vishous's body managed to absorb his dick so flawlessly just in time to see Marissa's fangs reflect the light from the ceiling fan. She smiled right at him and sunk her teeth into V's neck and groaned. His brain actually short-circuited as V's body jerked in orgasm and yanked his cock with it, tearing a shout right out of Butch's lungs.

Jane picked that moment to shove the vibrator into his ass and yell, "Come!" as she lurched and sobbed out her own orgasm.

In that instant, every single sensation in his body peaked and halted, leaving him drifting for one long inhale as the smell of V's blood punched through his nostrils and into his brain. He bellowed into V's skin as his fangs pierced his male's throat and he drank.

The jets of his orgasm rushed out of him like shock waves as he tore at Vishous's throat like a wild beast. He drank and drank, ripping at the soft, warm flesh in his mouth until he was choking and the blood threatened to drown him. He solved that problem by gulping more, faster until his cock penetrated V to the rhythm of the male's slowing heart beat. He dimly heard Marissa swallowing too, but he was delirious with the taste and feel of V as he rocked his hips through the spasms in his sex. He slurped more blood, and didn't even pause when his male's body went limp in his arms. The strength and health in V's veins jolted into Butch's sick, hungry cells and he felt infused with power and lust. Even as his cock dry heaved the last of his climax into V, he still thrusted and fed more, deaf to Jane's screams.


	16. V is Not Weak

Vishous comes around slowly, like really slowly. He feels a rhythmic moving right next to his body and tries to remember where the fuck he is and why he isn't awake. Holy shit.

Memories tunnel into his brain and he groans, remembering everything that came before he passed out. All movement suddenly stills and he becomes acutely aware that the people he loves are still here with him.

Jane presses against his side. He would know her anywhere, her scent, her feel, her love. She is stroking his cheeks with her hands pressed to either side of his face and he smiles faintly.

He smells the ocean to his left and knows Marissa is pressed along that side, her soft, delicate fingers are wrapped around his and she is shaking and sweaty.

He feels soft, full lips pressing against his collarbone, reverently moving around the wound in his throat and he knows, without any doubt, that Butch is above Marissa, leaning over him too. His smile broadens.

"Puppy, are you with me?" Jane's normally controlled voice sounds strained and it pains him to hear the difference. "Can you look at me, Vishous? I need you, ok? Please, open your eyes for me."

His lids scrape over his eyeballs like sandpaper, but the scared tone in his shellan's voice is too great for him to neglect. He blinks, trying to make everything clearer, but settles for latching on to those lovely, blurry green orbs instead. "Hey, Love. You ok?"

She laughs a nervous, but genuine laugh and lovingly chews him out, "Am I ok?! Yes. I am fucking ok. I heard your little mindspeak when you were getting drained, and for future reference you can fuck off if you think I'm not going to step in and stop it next time." She is still touching him, and to Vishous, that is more important than the words coming out of her mouth. It feels like forever since he's actually touched his mate.

"Vishous, it's my fault. I was taunting him and drinking too. We both fed from you. It was too much. You gave us so much and we hurt you." Marissa is crying softly, the smell hitting his nose like the first drops of rain hitting rich soil. He cringes.

"I am so sorry, V." Butch. Butch sounding destroyed. "My male, I will never be able to make this right. I'm so fucking sorry. Jesus, I thought I killed you. Do you have any idea…" His voice just cracks and air replaces sound.

Wow, he really needs to get with the program and clue these guys in. He swallows, trying to clear a path for his words, but his throat is so dry he just coughs. His head feels so heavy, he just has to lay here a minute and collect his…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Sometime later, V realized he was really awake this time and drinking…from Marissa. He pulled back from her wrist instantly, saying "No! Marissa, this is your needing! You will not feed me!" He was pissed and knew they were all worried and feeling guilty. He added hastily,"You need to feed, not the other way around." He remembered waking up for a bit earlier and knew he had a lot of emotional ground to cover, but he just wished he could skip ahead to the part where they could all be chill again.

Marissa looked a little hurt, but she licked her wrist closed and spoke assertively, "I fed from Butch already when you were sleeping, so I can spare you a few lousy drops considering the circumstances. Actually, we each fed you and Jane was thinking of calling the Directrix and requesting member of the chosen in addition."

Oh Hell no! He didn't want anyone coming near the Pit with all the smells and energy bouncing around this place right now. This territory was sacred to him today and he wasn't welcoming nosy outsiders, even a Chosen.

V sat up, feeling stronger but still dizzy. He could feel Marissa's blood going to work and, although his neck hurt like a son of a bitch, he wasn't about to show the other's any weakness. Jane was assessing him clinically, checking his pulse and flicking a light across his pupils. He grabbed her hands and held them, waiting for her gaze to meet his own. "Jane, I'm ok. I'm sorry I scared you. I'm totally fine." He kissed her soundly on the mouth and waited for her to kiss him back. It took a minute, but then he felt some of the tension leave her body as her lips softened against his. "I love you, Shellan. Are you alright?"

When she nodded and gave him a gruff, "No more heroics though!", he kissed her only another moment before starting to untape the IV she'd given him. "Hey, hold on there, Mr. I-don't-need-no-stinkin-help. Stop being a bad patient. The IV fluid is just to replace some of the blood volume you lost and it's almost all in anyway." She was looking at him expectantly and he knew he was being a jerk, but he took out the catheter anyway, pressing a finger down on the insertion site.

Trying to cool the anger that was bubbling up inside, he kept his tone even and said "I'm not being a bad patient, because I'm not a damn patient at all. How long have I been out?" He tested the spot to see if the small puncture was healed and licked at the drop of blood on his finger. Jane looked irritated with him, but Marissa and Butch were staring at him like they were terrified he was going to pass out again. It really burned his ass.

"Two hours and I'm so glad to know you're feeling fine and dandy, Vishous. The rest of us are a little off, if you hadn't noticed." Yeah, Jane was definitely not thrilled with him right now and he knew he could have done a better job reassuring her that all was well, but he resented missing out on the time he'd lost with the three of them. More than that, he hated appearing fragile to them.

A warm hand grabbed his and when he saw his male's anguished face, his stomach lurched. "V, I'm so sorry. There is no excuse for what I did to you. I was out of control and I fucked up so badly. God, V, I'll never forgive myself. I don't expect you to either." A single tear escaped his eye and V watched its path, thinking of the tears he'd tasted during Butch's orgasm earlier. That was a much different scene.

Snatching his hand back, he cursed vividly when Marissa tried to speak again. Feeling a little suffocated stuffed in the middle of Butch and Marissa's bed with all of them hovering over him, he got off the bed quickly and stalked to his pile of clothes on the floor. He was so grateful to find one hand-rolled and his zippo in his pocket. He lit the cigarette, took a deep inhale and held it. Turning to face them, he looked at his lovers.

Butch was on top of Marissa, moving inside her gracefully. He looked vital and stunning, pink with health and totally erotic, but his face was strained with concern. Marissa appeared lovely as ever, but she was edgy with her needing, her legs thrashing around and her skin flushed and shining with sweat. He wondered if Butch had come inside of her yet and figured his male might have been too distressed over him. Marissa's mating drive beat against his cock and he was already glaringly hard again.

He inhaled once more and, when he was sure they were all really seeing him, he slid his hand down each ridge of his stomach muscles. He lingered on the muscle that formed a "V" out of his groin and trailed down to his sex. He took his damn time exhaling a cloud of smoke between his teeth. "Do I look fucking feeble to you people?" His voice was intentionally harsh and he palmed his erection, stroking from the base all the way out to the weeping tip before letting go.

They were definitely not immune to his strategy, but he watched as they each warred with their inner demons, punishing themselves for alleged crimes against him. He stared each of them down, ending with Butch. He wasn't the least bit surprised when his male, showing exceptional determination against the needing's biological pull, pushed away from Marissa and stood.

V intentionally let his gaze linger on Butch's glossy cock as he stroked himself again, pausing to smooth the pearl of liquid at the tip all over his engorged head. Butch was breathing hard and the effort gave V glimpses of ribs covered by smooth muscle. Butch was visibly shaking all over and his fists clenched at his sides. V kept stroking.

"Vishous, never for one fucking second have I ever thought of you as weak!" He spat the words, looking like his emotions were overflowing with sorrow and fury at himself. "But seeing as how I just ripped out your goddamn throat and drank you dry a little while ago, I'm a little reluctant to let myself hurt you again."

V accessed his power and called it forth, causing a blinding light to blaze out of him and electricity to hum in the air. He hoped he was emphasizing his point when he yelled, "Butch, we are not human! We are vampires! We are warriors filled with aggression! We fucking need to drink blood, true?!" He was shouting now and he knew he needed to be in command of himself. He backed himself closer to the wall, taking care not to touch anything. He really didn't want to burn the Pit down.

Butch looked shattered when he whispered his reply, "V, I didn't stop." His huge erection was at odds with his horrified expression, bobbing obscenely from his trembling form. He looked at the floor and V felt his chest ache in sympathy for his male.

"Cop, I know. I told Jane not to stop you and Marissa from feeding. I wanted to provide for you." As Butch's face paled, he got the feeling that he didn't understand his male right. He was definitely missing something.

The quiet words barely carried to his ears, but he felt the force of them. "No, V. Not just that. I mean I also didn't stop having sex with you. You were unconscious and I took you anyway. I was like an animal, drinking from you and fucking you when you couldn't even defend yourself." He pulled his eyes from the floor and stared at V brokenly. "Do you know what that makes me, Vishous?"

V summoned his self-control, knowing with complete clarity that if the word "rapist" left his beloved's beautiful mouth, he was going to lose every bit of his sanity. He could not possibly risk something like that happening for the sake of Jane, Marissa and Butch. He put his glowing hands over his glowing face and just said "Stop!", praying to his Mother that Butch listened. He breathed into his hands, wishing he had another hand-rolled and waited for his power to stop surging in dangerous bursts.

Unnatural warmth enveloped him and he relaxed reflexively. He took his hands from his face and looked to the source, realizing that no one had moved. Nothing was touching him. He let himself wonder about the cause of this comforting presence for a second, but then shook himself back into reality.

Calmer, he walked over to Butch, taking care not to startle him. He let Butch see his hand as he raised it to the male's shoulder and let it drop in degrees. He smoothed his hand down the soft flesh until his fingers intertwined with Butch's. Butch jerked, but then settled into the contact, clutching V's hand like a lifeline. Vishous tugged him back to the bed, back to Marissa who was valiantly fighting to keep her needing at bay. She looked strung-out and sad and he couldn't stand to think of the pain this was causing her.

He sat Butch on the bed, between himself and Marissa. Trying to ignore his throbbing arousal, he pulled his shellan onto his lap and buried his face in her hair and neck. Still holding Butch's hand with his arms circling his mate, he reached over and cupped Marissa's delicate cheek with the other hand. They stayed like that for a while, saying nothing, waiting for him to say something.

Finally, he spoke. Nuzzling his face into Jane, he split his time looking back and forth between Butch and Marissa. "Please…do not do this. Please." They looked so torn and confused, he forced his words to come out with more focus. "I love each and every one of you. I am so grateful for you and blessed beyond measure to share this time with you. I have given you NOTHING unwillingly." He turned to Butch pointedly. "What we've all shared has been more than I could have dreamed and my ONLY regrets are losing one minute of this time with you and scaring you. I could have stopped you at any time, Butch."

Butch looked so ragged when he answered, "But V, you were unconscious. I could have killed you! I thought I had when I finally heard Jane shrieking at me to stop. I held your limp body and I thought I'd murdered you! I was still inside you!" The sentence ended on a sob and V squeezed Butch's hand harder and pulled him in closer. Marissa came in tighter too and he could only imagine how their little pow-wow would have looked to an outsider.

"I knew I was going to pass out, Butch. You and Marissa needed my strength and I gave it. I allowed it. If I had so much as whispered 'stop,' the bonded male in you would have frozen. And if you think for one second that Jane would have stood by while I was murdered, you are seriously off your rocker, true?"

"Yeah, Pumpkin. I love your ass, but you would have been seriously fucked if you hadn't let go of Vishous when you did." His amazing shellan was going for levity, but Butch was too broken to laugh about anything yet.

Butch still sounded resigned, "Well that was too close for comfort, V. I didn't even know I was capable of behaving like that until now. I didn't think I could hurt you intentionally. I'm not the male I thought I was." He was still hard and tense everywhere and V knew he needed to hurry this along for Marissa's sake. Her needing was thick in the room. The thought flitted across his mind that he could just take the memories of his injury and unconsciousness from them, but never in a million years would he betray these people like that.

Holding Jane close, V leaned into Butch and kissed him softly on the lips, smelling his shame and torment. The kiss wasn't demanding, it was light and expressed his thoughts better than he could voice them. He let his lips wander to his male's crooked nose and over his eyes. Exploring Butch's cheeks and jaw line, he gave a gentle nip when he found the pulse point on one side of his neck.

"I loved you the way you were with me, my male. You were desperate for me, wild with need and heat." His hips tried to swivel themselves around, but he willed them in place, feeling Butch finally tilt his head towards V's caresses. "You made me feel worshipped and loved, someone to be cherished and pleasured. No one has ever been so crazed for me. You were so fucking incredible. Change that, you are so fucking incredible. It was selfish of me to allow myself to be injured by you when I could have so easily stopped it. But I needed you like that. I reveled in it. My neck is fine, but my soul…," he smiled fiercely then and felt his eyes sting. His bonding scent for Butch punched into his nose and he felt saturated by it. "My soul has never been better."

Butch looked at him then and he almost shouted with joy when he saw the spark of hope in his eyes. He couldn't resist adding, "And besides, you couldn't help yourself. It's my animal magnetism." Butch's smile was slow and shaky, but once it took off, it brimmed into something real and wonderful.

Glancing to Marissa, V wished with all his heart that she would have the needing she deserved."You have a mate to service, Butch. Now that you can touch Marissa again, would you like us to give you some privacy? This is a revered time between mates. We are both honored to have been a part of it." Jane gave her agreement on that front and he sighed. Looking at the door, he felt sad leaving this magic bubble of time and space. He was completely fulfilled with Jane and it went without saying that she gave him everything he could ever possibly want in a mate. But this unexpected intimacy with Butch and Marissa had been nothing short of miraculous. And it was over too soon.

Forcing himself to let go of Marissa's soft cheek and pull away from Butch, V lifted his perfect shellan in his arms, unwilling to even lose contact with her long enough for them to walk to their own room. He was turning around when a small hand stopped him.


	17. Marissa's Needs

Marissa grabbed V's heavy thigh and dug her nails in a little. The needing pain was getting intense again, but she was not about to let Vishous and Jane walk out of here now. "Um, excuse me, but I believe my sexy Hellren here promised you guys a little show when he could touch me again. Did I imagine that?" She was trying for coy and casual, but the ache in her body was starting to become unbearable again and she wasn't sure she pulled it off.

Vishous was standing next to the bed holding Jane in both arms, his erection throbbing just below Jane's leather-clad ass. She looked first at the wetness teasing the end of his cock and then at the opening in Jane's pants which displayed that luscious sex of hers. Marissa's mouth felt like the Sahara. Oh no. They are not leaving! Forget that!

Bracing herself against the bed, she looked at Butch and gave him a tentative smile. The love and joy that shone threw his eyes when he looked back at her gave her courage. She could almost hear his husky, made-for-sex voice telling her that he was with her one hundred percent, no matter what she wanted. She knew that this male loved her unconditionally and that he belonged to her as much as she belonged to him. She held her hand to him and, sitting beside her on the bed, he helped her sit up, despite her uncooperative muscles.

Marissa looked at Jane for one long minute before fixing her stare on Vishous. She tried to pick her next words carefully because they broached a topic that was, at the very least, shaky ground. She would have spoken formally in the old language, but instead decided to speak so that Jane could understand.

"Vishous and Jane, you have each serviced me in my needing. You have tended to my mate when he needed your care. You have given us both your body and your life-giving blood. We will forever be in your debt and will always cherish you both in our hearts.

"Vishous, there was a time when you looked upon Butch and I making love and felt yourself to be an intruder on that private occasion." He looked instantly ashamed and she hurried on. "You are no such thing. I welcome you and Jane into our mated bed and ask that you stay as long as you desire. Our door and our hearts are eternally open to you both. Stay here with us, if you wish." It was a lot to say in the midst of her needing and Marissa barely got it all out. She resented feeling vulnerable and not in control of her body at this moment, but she had a vision of herself fully embracing her needing with the love and support of the people in this room, especially with her mate.

She reached for Jane, aided by Butch's strong arms holding her steady. When Jane slipped her warm, talented hand into Marissa's, she placed it over her heart, above her naked breast. She reached for Vishous, repeating the gesture until she could at last layer Butch's hand on top of the rest. She was so hot and so totally miserable physically, but emotionally she felt hale. Smiling into Jane's striking green eyes, she said, "Thank you. From the deepest recesses of my heart, thank you all for loving me, for I love you too."

Vishous and Jane looked at each other for just a second before turning back to Marissa. Jane was the first to move. Leaning down while Vishous still kept her close, Jane wrapped her arms around Marissa and held on to her. "Your welcome, Beauty. I love you. We want to be here with you." Marissa tried not to feel Jane's tight pink nipples pressed against her own, not wanting to lose concentration on the importance of this moment. Jane must have had a different take on things though because she pulled back and kissed Marissa thoroughly. This time Jane was the one who moaned, and she sounded breathless when she said "I think the first time should be just between you and Butch though," And then laughing, she looked at V and added, "if we can manage to keep our hands off you…we may need to be restrained." Her eyes danced with sin and Marissa's womb clenched as warmth pooled between her legs.

The males groaned a little and Marissa knew they were scenting her fresh burst of arousal. V adjusted Jane so that she was facing him with her legs wrapped around his waist and licked at her lips twice before forcing himself away. He squatted down next to Marissa and held a squirming Jane just above his cock, apparently trying to maintain some semblance of seriousness. Jane stopped thrusting her hips against him, clearly realizing his intent.

His voice was thick and erotic when he spoke, but it rung with sincerity, "Kitten, you are so welcome, but the honor and pleasure have been all mine. I would love nothing more than for us to remain here with you and Butch." His mouth was on hers then, rough against her swollen lips. He pulled back so fast she fell forward a little, still seeking his kiss and then laughed, knowing he'd done it intentionally. "Mmmm, I love you, Marissa. Maybe you'll try to kick me in the face again later?" His smile was more a flashing of fangs and he waggled his eyebrows at her. She laughed out loud, before stealing herself for what was next.

Turning her face to Butch, her vision blurred with tears of joy and she breathed, "My beloved male, I have waited centuries for this opportunity. I have need of you. Will you attend to me in my time?"

It wasn't as though she and Butch hadn't already been intimate. They had joined their bodies while Vishous was unconscious, but it was a fruitless, frightened union that left neither of them succored. Now that the four of them were whole again, Marissa felt like she and Butch were initiating the mating ritual for the first time. Her breathing left her in quiet little sobs as she awaited his reply.

His warm hazel eyes shined with a purpose so intense, her breath caught when he spoke. "Marissa, I don't know what I have done in my life to deserve you. You are my angel from God, keeper of my heart and soul. If you would have me, it would be my greatest honor to be worthy of servicing you in your time. I love you, my precious Shellan." Butch had always been hopelessly romantic, but to Marissa, this was the most beautiful thing he'd ever said.

Bless the Scribe Virgin, how had she ever survived before finding this male? The elation she felt at the pride in his expression, filled her until every cell in her restless body seemed to shift. Every part of her sought to focus on her loyal, handsome mate.

He was beaming at her and waiting for her cue, as if there was any chance of her refusing him. Or maybe, she thought with wonder, maybe he was just taking a minute to soak in the awe of this moment. Still feeling the place where all of their hands had pressed to her chest, she could only cry tears of delight and nod.


	18. Marissa and Butch, Finally Together

Marissa blissfully stared at Butch for a little while longer, but the serenity of the moment was broken when she let a whimper of pain breach her lips. Butch's look of resolve intensified and he whispered into her mouth. "I'm sorry, Baby. I didn't mean to make you wait so long, Marissa. I just want to remember this instant forever."

She didn't know if the wait he was referring to meant the years she spent unserviced by Wrath, the hours that she'd made love with Jane and Vishous, or the time he'd taken just now memorizing her. Looking up at his gorgeous face, Marissa felt like all the centuries, the hours, the minutes were worth the wait for Butch. She would willingly do them again if it guaranteed she would wind up here and now with him as her mate.

He inched closer to her on the bed and draped his massive form over her. His weight was heavy and welcomed as their bodies took up familiar positions. Marissa smelled the beautiful smell of Butch's bonding for her, just as his mouth reached hers. He was clean and vibrant now, excited and full of joy.

When Vishous was unconscious, Jane had instructed Butch to go to bathroom and clean himself up. He was a mess then, covered with blood and sex. And tears. He'd disappeared in there for a while and Jane had tended to Vishous's neck wound and washed his body lovingly. Marissa had writhed and watched as the doctor cleaned her male as though he were as precious and fragile to her as a newborn young before going to the bathroom to check on Butch. They reappeared together, Jane holding his hand and whispering softly to him, but Butch could only stare at Vishous, looking broken-hearted.

He'd come to Marissa then, pale and numb with shock. He'd kissed her, but she'd smelled only regret and sorrow on him. He entered her body and tried to serve her, tried to soothe her building agony, but orgasm was just not a possibility for either of them then. They clung together seeking solace and finding only dread and regret.

Now Vishous looked full of strength, despite his still-healing neck wound as he and Jane watched them from across the room. Their eyes were glued to Marissa and Butch, like they were taking the invitation to observe the scene before them very seriously. Vishous was seated in the over-sized arm chair with Jane backed against him, rocking against his massive erection. He was pulling off her top, running his big hands over her tight nipples. They were so beautiful together, so alive and connected.

Everything seemed ok now that he was alright, as though the world could turn again and Marissa wanted to revel in the experience they were all sharing. Unfortunately, her biology was starting to overpower her ability to enjoy anything.

Marissa made a little whining noise and tried to drag Butch in closer, but his lips were soft and gentle, brushing against her sweetly. "Butch, I need you inside me! Please hurry!" Her hips bucked against him and she was helpless to stop them.

He continued kissing her as though there was all the time in the world. "Baby, feel my kiss. Feel our bodies together." His voice rasped across her skin just as physically as his flesh and she focused on the sound and feel of him. "I need to take my time with you, Marissa. It seems like we haven't touched in a hundred years. Let me make love to you. I don't want to rush." His tone was sexy, full of love and promise. His breath ghosted into her mouth and she reached for his tongue with her own, breathing and tasting him. She sighed, feeling so much better already just lapping at his mouth and caressing him again.

His big hands found her neck and he stroked his thumbs over her pulse points before gliding one down to her breast. The other one moved to cup the back of her head and push it more firmly against his mouth. The smell of him was all around her now and she inhaled deeply before exhaling on a moan.

His wandering fingers had found her nipple and he was rolling it and kneading her tender tip. She arched into him and he purred, licking and nipping down her flesh until his hot mouth found her other breast. He sucked her inside him, latching on hard so that she felt the tug all the way in the walls of her sex as they contracted to the rhythm of his pulls.

She could have come like that, with Butch lavishing her breasts with his mouth and fingers, but then she felt his hand leave her neck and creep with agonizing slowness down to her ass. He squeezed gently and harshly in turns, until her arousal was running down her thighs. "Please, Butch! Take me!"

He panted against her breast and spoke into her nipple when he said, "I just have to touch you first. I need more time. Have to taste you too. God, Marissa, you're so beautiful."

He purred against her nipple as he sucked her breast back into his mouth again and she whimpered from the vibration. "More, Baby. Please!"

"More, Marissa." He agreed. And then his thick fingers entered her, two at first and then a third. He stiffened and growled, "Jesus, you're so wet. Oh, fuck." His mouth left her breast and she protested before continuing to roll and pinch her nipples with her own hands.

She looked over at Vishous and Jane and fraught harder when she saw Vishous rip the leather pants off of Jane in strips and plunge two fingers into her. She rode his hand as she watched Marissa and the two females seemed unable to look away from each other. Marissa watched Jane's tight pink sex grab V's fingers and leave clear honey behind. She wet her dry lips wishing Jane would sit on her face again and remembering how good she tasted.

Vishous groaned and quickened his fingers. Marissa wagged her tongue at him, knowing he had "heard" her desires. "Be of care, female. You'll pay for taunting me, true?" He looked dead serious and she shivered, anticipating his punishments enthusiastically.

She couldn't form a response then though, because Butch's mouth landed on her sex and his whole frame shuddered as he licked her. He growled long and loud and stared first into Marissa's eyes and then over to Vishous. Fear licked up Marissa's spine as she worried that the bonded male in Butch was going to go after V. Butch was obviously tasting V's come inside her.

But then she watched Butch closely and saw the emotions as they flitted across his features. Possessiveness, gratitude, surprise, and desire all crossed her mate's face and his eyes lingered on Vishous for a while. Vishous, for his part, looked back with dark eyes as Butch pulled his fingers from Marissa and sucked them thoroughly, pink tongue licking up every drop of her wetness.

V pulled Jane back hard against his cock, but Jane was looking straight at Butch. "Pumpkin, I told you you needed to taste Vishous. Mmmm." Her plump lips made a perfect "O" and her tongue pushed against the inside of her cheek suggestively. If Marissa were capable of laughing through her present discomfort, she would have howled.

"Fuck." Was all Butch croaked before diving into Marissa tongue-first. She came instantly, arching off the bed reflexively, but he continued wildly licking at her and sucking her sensitive flesh without pause. He seemed to be equal-parts pleasuring her and consuming her mixture of juices, groaning into her as his muscles shivered in the light. She climaxed again when he put both his hands under her ass and pressed her sex into his mouth, pushing his tongue as far into her as he could manage and licking the walls of her core clean.

His face glistened when he pulled back and prowled up her body, sending shivers up her spine as she remembered the way he looked stalking around on the end of Jane's leash. He made no attempt to wipe off the moisture and when he crushed his mouth to hers, she tasted herself and Vishous on Butch's tongue and lips. She cried out as her needing response crashed down on her, but Butch was already pushing his broad head into her slowly, staking his own claim on her body.

She clawed his ass to encourage him in, and he was sincere when he asked her, "Baby, do you want me to come right away?" She tried to calm herself, wanting to make this first time meaningful and lasting, but decided that she would enjoy making love with him more if he orgasmed sooner than later.

"Yes, Butch. Please come for me. Give me what I need." Before last night, she would have felt self-conscious talking to him like that, but she saw the heated look that he shot her and knew it turned him on. She hadn't been trying for sexy. She really couldn't wait any longer, but she didn't feel embarrassed at all now, so she added for good measure, "Please come inside me, Butch. Fill me up. I want to feel it." Actually, she was impossibly turning herself on more too, and felt the pressure building inside her towards another climax.

"Oh Shit, Marissa. I missed you!" He plunged into her over and over, telling her how beautiful she was and how wonderful she felt. His cock was huge, stretching her and pleasuring her beyond compare. She knew that somehow this male had been made for her body, fitting her perfectly as though by design.

She cried out as waves of pleasure overwhelmed her, taking her overboard in a tide of sensation. It wasn't like the violent, nearly painful orgasms she'd had before. As Butch tensed and then pounded into her, his hoarse words of love surrounded her just like the cage of his body and he came into her. The first pulse hit her like a bucket of cool water, right where she needed it most and she could only sob, "Thank you, Butch. Thank you. Thank you. I love you." He continued thrusting, spreading the lovely cooling sensation inside her, until her body finally allowed her to be still.

Butch was kissing her mouth and then burying his face into her hair, something he often did after they made love. He was still erect inside her, but his movements were soothing and unhurried. As he inhaled her shampoo, his neck brushed her cheek and she bit him before she even realized she was going to. His taste was superb, so rich and delicious, she moaned around the blood in her mouth and had to bite down again.

She pulled hard at his neck and he groaned, "Yes, Baby! God, Marissa drink more." She did, swallowing his thick blood until the burn in her throat was quieted and her hunger was sated.

Marissa moved against him now, rolling him onto his back and, releasing his chewed neck, licking the punctures there. She felt the most contented she had since her needing started and decided she wanted to make love properly with her mate, unfettered by biology or circumstance. She was tired, but decidedly refreshed thanks to her male and she wanted to give him that luxurious, measured coupling he had wanted before.

Examining the swirls of green and brown that made up Butch's irises, Marissa leaned back onto his legs and impaled herself on him, taking all of his sizable length inside her. He smiled a sweet, crooked grin and said, "Baby, you are unbelievable. How are you even awake right now? Aren't you tired? I'll stay on top of you until we're finished. You can rest and conserve your strength." He was running his big hands up and down her thighs and she caught them and brought them to her breasts.

"Do I look tired, my male?" She smiled and weaved her fingers in with his, kneading her own breasts just the way he liked and riding him leisurely. He growled when she moved one of her hands to her clit and, using the moisture from her arousal and Butch's climax, rubbed small circles over the swollen bud. The other hand she placed between their bodies so that she cupped herself. His cock passed between her fingers this way and she scissored them together, increasing the tightness around his erection.

"God, Baby. You're already squeezing me to death. This is…mmmm." She smiled down at him, seeing the obvious pleasure and happiness he was feeling. He had a small smile on his face he probably didn't even know he sported. His eyes were glazed and dreamy and there were little crinkles in the corners of his skin above his cheeks. He had tiny dimples that only showed with certain smiles and Marissa leaned over to kiss each one tenderly, before angling back again. He was so fucking gorgeous like this, Marissa absurdly wished, not for the first time, that she had a camera to capture this specific face of his. If she had to pick a favorite, this might be the one.

She stayed on top of her mate, rolling her hips gently against him, consuming every inch of his sex with hers, devouring every sign of pleasure and every evidence of love until her hips quickened of their own volition. The orgasm that swept them both crept into them gradually, building momentum calmly before lovingly claiming their bodies.

Marissa drank again from Butch, this time penetrating him with care, and felt her body absorb every single part of her Hellren that she could. As the currents of climax stimulated their tired bodies, they wrapped their arms around each other and just held on, listening to the sounds of Vishous and Jane making love across the room from them.

Marissa held out a hand, dropping her exhausted limb on the bed next to her, and waited to see if Vishous and Jane would join them.


	19. Jane and V take a seat

"Mmmm, Vishous." He growled in her ear and her skin prickled. She pushed her ass back into his dick and leaned her back into him. He smelled like dark spices and bonding, Turkish tobacco and sex. He smelled like heaven and home. MINE!

"Say my name like that again, Jane. God, you're so fucking wet. Is that for me, for Butch or for Marissa I wonder." She rode his two big fingers and concentrated the movement so that his second knuckles rubbed that lovely little spot just inside her pussy. God, his hands were masculine and rough, especially the one that he left ungloved. The calluses on that hand were doing something sinful, rubbing her with a delicious friction that she worked herself against.

She chuckled at him, thinking no one had ever turned her on more than her mate, but shielding her thoughts so that he'd still be guessing. If there was any creature alive sexier than Vishous, she was pretty sure the world would spontaneously combust with the sheer force of it. She felt him mentally poking at her brain and pictured, in detail, a red, round, juicy apple hanging from a branch and coated with morning dew.

"An apple, Love? Is that really what's on your mind right now?" He bucked his hips into her ass so that his rock-hard cock pressed it's length against her hole, giving her more chills. "If you hunger, female, let me assist you." In her mind flashed an image of Vishous thrusting his huge erection in and out of her mouth, so fast and hard that she couldn't even do anything but let her jaw go slack and let him fuck the back of her throat as her spit dribbled down her chin from between her lips.

She started to come against his fingers, but he pulled them out and snarled, "You never answered my question, Jane. Who is making you so wet?" He grabbed the inside edge of her crotchless pant leg and ripped it open roughly. He'd already destroyed her top and she wanted to protest that she really liked these leathers and wanted to save them, but the rest of her thoughts went on vacation when his fingers plunged back into her.

Trying to keep her voice cool, she refocused and teased him,"I'm not sure, Puppy. I think I need to further examine my physical responses to the three of you." She looked at Marissa then, watching her twisting her lovely pink nipples while Butch kissed his way down her stomach. She fought back a moan.

"Yes, let's examine, Love. Let's start with Marissa. She is quite…intoxicating, isn't she?" He licked her ear and sucked the lobe into his mouth, twisting Jane's nipples in exactly the same way Marissa was pinching her own. "I saw the way you dominated her." His voice lost the edge of menace and his cock was hot and straining between her cheeks when he added, "You were so fucking unbelievable with her, Jane. Watching you lick her and be in command of her…"

Vishous abruptly lifted her and sat her down hard, impaling her on his dick so that she was still facing away from him towards Marissa and Butch. They both groaned in unison and she knew she would never get used to the sheer mass of him. Every time she made love with Vishous felt like the first time, complete with stretching and unpredictability.

She felt his thighs shaking beneath her and smiled when she heard his voice waver. "God, Jane. Nothing feels like you. I want to always be in you, always touch you." He held her still, fingers biting into her hips as she tried to move up and down him.

He seemed to be fighting for control and she wasn't shy about letting him know her opinion on that front. "Vishous, I've been fucking a fake dildo for more hours than I can count now. Are you seriously going to make me wait to have all of you." Shuffling her ass back and forth a little, she squeezed the muscles of her sex for punctuation as she explained, "Every. Long. Thick. Hot. Hard inch of your body belongs to me." And with more than a hint of mockery added, "True?"

Clearly replete with big, brass balls, Vishous bounced her once on his lap so that she gasped and almost toppled off him. Making a "Hmmm" sound, he then made a show of considering her question. "Well, apparently someone's name has been – can you believe this?!- carved into my back. Course, I can't see it and we're short on mirrors right now, so I'll have to get back to you about who owns me."

Oh, he is such an ass! He bounced her again, but she was ready for it this time and grabbed him by his sac for leverage. She felt satisfaction when he let out a tiny yelp and purred back at him, "If you want, I can get out my scalpel and retrace the letters…just to refresh your memory." Now she was stroking the sensitive flesh hanging between his legs and he rewarded her by loosening his death-grip on her hips.

By now, Butch's face had arrived between Marissa's legs and Jane and V both started rocking when they saw his reaction. For a split second, Jane thought Butch was angry when he obviously tasted Vishous's come inside Marissa, but that worry quickly dissipated.

The look Butch gave her male was savage and hot, totally dark and lusty. She couldn't help but taunt Butch, complete with blow job impression. "Pumpkin, I told you you needed to taste Vishous. Mmmm."  
He didn't waste any time licking Marissa clean and Jane shuddered, remembering how long and agile that tongue of his looked on her strap-on.

"Oooooh. Maybe it is Butch who is turning you on so much after all, my female." Vishous's cock thrusted in and out of her sporadically and every time she tried to force a rhythm, he stopped moving completely. He was still twisting her nipples with one hand, but he wasn't doing enough of any one thing to get her off. She recognized this kind of torture from Vishous and she was already planning future retaliation in her head.

Pretending like she didn't notice Vishous's enormous presence splitting her body one way or the other, Jane smoothed her fingers through some of her juices and circled her clit."Now that you mention him, Puppy, there is something about Butch, isn't there?" She mirrored rolling her left hand around Vishous's sack to the smaller movements over her swollen nub. He groaned and thrust into her, but she suppressed her answering moan knowing that if she didn't encourage him when he was like this, she'd get more out of him.

"Yes, that male of ours is definitely brutal and gentle in turns. He's quite exciting and…phearsome." Vishous was rubbing her clit too now, but his other hand, still holding her throat so that she faced Marissa and Butch, squeezed perceptibly. She was unfazed.

"I know what he does to you, how much you want him. I saw the two of you, Vishous. I watched you take what had remained virgin, loving him and claiming him." His strokes inside her became more regular, as did his touch on her responsive nub. She forced herself not to indulge in the approaching climax. "And I helped him take you too. I loved that! He was wild and desperate for you. What a hot mess he was! God, he is something!"

V was fucking her in earnest now and she needed it. She had been dying for Vishous all night and day, watching him with Butch and Marissa and seeing the way they responded to him. She did a spectacular job keeping her cool with him though, knowing it was driving him bat-shit. Sometimes, in intimate moments like this, she couldn't believe the way her mate craved her. He was so totally perfect and she was so proud to have him, to be loved and wanted by Vishous. It was unlike anything else she could imagine.

Summoning her control, she kept on talking through increasingly ragged breaths. "Look at Butch now, Puppy. Do you see him servicing Marissa? He's all elegant muscle and graceful movements. Do you remember his cock filling you? He was rougher with you, totally abandoned. He couldn't wait to get in you. Did you like it when Butch fucked you?"

He kept holding her neck, but she could feel him panting into her ear as he tried to pump into her from his position on the chair. It wasn't easy with both of his hands busy on her and she didn't help him at all. "Yes!" he hissed and she smiled.

"Yes what, Puppy?" She knew she had the upper hand now, but it was more that she was increasing his pleasure than that she was winning some imaginary struggle. That was the why of things for Jane. She wanted Vishous to get the highest possible enjoyment from their love-making and she was certain talking about Butch would only heighten V's satisfaction.

He groaned and his answer was husky, "Yes, I fucking loved it when Butch fucked me." He was plunging his big cock into her and setting a frantic pace.

"Oh, me too, Vishous. I loved helping him do it. Do you know how I helped him fuck you?" It was all she could do to catch her breath and speak, but she needed to do this with him, needed to talk about the things that they'd all shared tonight and incorporate those experiences into their time together. She didn't want either of them hiding what they felt from each other.

"Shit. Fuck. How, Jane?" He croaked the words and dragged a fang up and down her neck, making her whole body twitch and jerk.

She tried not to tilt her neck to give him more access, but he just angled it for her anyway, licking and nipping her. God, she wanted him to bite her. She wanted to be inside him too. "I fingered Butch open. I rubbed that sweet ass of his until he accepted me in and then I used my vibrator. I was in him when he was in you. He is so tight and beautiful! Well, you know that, don't you, Puppy?"

"Yes," he gasped, but she wasn't letting him get away with that lame answer.

"I'm sorry, what?" She stopped touching him so she could better understand him. Ha, Right.

"Yes! He's so fucking tight and gorgeous. God, Jane." He was trying to get her ride him, and she didn't mind accommodating him at all. In a minute.

"Vishous, I loved watching you tonight with Butch and Marissa. I love that we both got to make love with them, to know their bodies and to share ours too. I love that Marissa's sex is red and swollen from our attentions and that Butch's ass is pink and tender too. But you know what I love most of all, Puppy?"

He was rocking and grunting now, almost whimpering as she tugged and rolled his sac where it hung between her legs. She especially loved him like this, trusting her and loving her without hesitation. She started using her leg muscles to ride him up and down, meeting his thrusts. She knew she was going to finish him, but first she had to deliver the coup de grace.


	20. Butch and V get into a fight

"I love you, Vishous, always and most. I love Marissa and Butch too, but for me, everything starts with you. You make me happy and whole. You make me laugh and love. You make me want and you make me come. I'm wet for you, Puppy. You." It was too hard to speak clearly in the middle of their lovemaking, so Jane had sent the admission straight into Vishous's mind, right before they both exploded into orgasm.

Now, many hours after the last of Marissa's needing had receded, Vishous still couldn't get over Jane, still couldn't forget all of the joining and the declarations of love between them all. His heart was bursting with so many emotions, not the least of which were devotion and pride. He couldn't sleep, not wanting this joy to end.

V gently untangled his arms from Jane, taking care not to wake her or Marissa. He and Butch were on either end of the bed and the two females were snuggled together in the middle. They were sound asleep, totally intertwined, and he thought he'd never seen such a peaceful sight. They were all in his and Jane's bed now, having decided that they really needed a dry clean place to rest after the very last burst of needing energy dissipated.

Some thirty-four or so hours after her mating drive had started, when Marissa had finally stilled and the room quieted down, Butch and V had lifted their females from the well-abused, soggy bed and, after swaying a little with exhaustion and dehydration, been forced to listen to a running commentary on how maybe the girls should be carrying them. They both had tried for their best menacing growls and ferocious faces, but when Jane and Marissa only laughed harder, Butch and V just gave into the joke. Bumping into each other with only a small amount of exaggeration, they stumbled like drunken frat boys down the hall to the other room where they all fell into the bed in a heap of fatigue and bliss.

Even Jane, who technically didn't need to sleep, had settled right in with Marissa and passed out, still holding her female close and still sporting the remnants of her previous shit-eating grin. Marissa hadn't budged from where Butch had placed her and the only sound she'd made in hours had been a mumbled, "love you guysssss…" at some point in her sleep. Oh, and something V couldn't understand about ice cubes. Huh, he'd have to file that one away for later.

Then there was Butch. His male hadn't slept either and V felt way too lucky getting to secret this time away with him. They'd passed the hours, separated by their females, but totally connected too. They would look at their mates, whispering kisses and caresses across their skin, unwilling to derail their much-needed sleep. Then they'd stare at each other, sometimes smiling, sometimes just memorizing each other's already familiar forms. The only touching they could manage was when they'd reach across Marissa's and Jane's bodies, tracing the creases and bones of each other's hands. To V, the whole thing was nothing short of a miracle.

Getting up from the bed slowly, he wobbled round to the other side and, willing the sudden onslaught of dizziness down, Vishous leaned over and kissed Butch's upturned mouth. "Mmmm, I never get tired of doing that," he whispered into his male's mouth, "but you keep resting. I'm going to go order us some grub."

"V, I'll get us food." Butch tried to sit up in protest, but V held him down with a firm palm against his chest.

"I'm just gonna call Fritz, my man. We don't really have enough in our kitch for me to make something nice," V licked gently at Butch's lower lip, "though I wish I could prepare something myself. It'll take him a while to cook up I'm sure, so I'll come back right after I tell him what we need." Jane started to stir, so V held a finger to Butch's lips to cut off any further complaint and tiptoed out, grabbing a pair of flannel sweats off the floor as he went.

Hitting the bathroom on the way out, V supported himself against the wall in front of the toilet for a while until he realized he had nothing to void. Butch had finished servicing Marissa the rest of her needing once he was sure V was ok. They had all continued to make love in every possible combination, but it was always with Butch thrusting and coming into Marissa and always Butch who fed her. It was something that they had all agreed on so that Marissa and Butch got the full effect of being mated during a needing period. It worked out though, with each of them contributing both pleasure and blood. V had fed Butch and Jane and Jane had fed him and Butch, so they were all seriously in need of food and drink.

He settled for washing his hands, brushing his teeth and splashing a little water on his face. He eyeballed the shower, but every inch of his satisfied bonded male objected to the idea of removing the evidence of the past two days from his body. Inhaling deeply, he wasn't sure he could ever bring himself to bathe again, at least not until the flies started swarming around.

Smiling to himself, he padded out to the Four Toys and picked up his cell to call Fritz. He ordered a ton of food, enough for a small army or even Rhage, and asked the butler to bring the feast over to the Pit in a couple hours, counting on Fritz's unwavering loyalty and discretion.

V felt like a jerk not making some extravagant meal himself, but he couldn't go over to the main house smelling like Butch and Marissa without discussing it with them first. He knew the hens over there would probably be clucking up a storm as it was, but he didn't want to reveal more than he had to without Jane, Butch and Marissa's explicit consent. Marissa's needing and the dynamics of their relationships together was nobody's damn biz but theirs. Even if he himself wanted nothing more than to strut around letting everyone guess why he smelled so fucking good, he wasn't sure what the others wanted and didn't want to compromise their trust in him for anything.

Lighting a hand-rolled, he frowned as worried thoughts started crowding his mind. How were they really going to work this whole thing around everybody else? Would Jane, Marissa and Butch want anyone knowing that they had shared intimacy together? Would Butch and Marissa be affectionate with him in front of others, or was he not allowed to touch them outside of the Pit? Was he even allowed to touch them inside the Pit, or was Marissa's needing some sort of hold on reality that no longer applied? Would Jane decide she didn't want him getting physical with Marissa and Butch after today? He loved Jane unconditionally, but could he stand not to touch them after all they'd shared, to not touch Butch?

Snuffing out his cigarette, he tried to wrap his brain around everything he knew. He knew he loved Jane first and foremost and that physically and emotionally she was everything he'd ever wanted and more. Feeling a little better, he continued thinking it out. He and Butch would always love each other and he was pretty sure the same held true for him and Marissa. If they went back to SOP, that would be fine. If everyone wanted things back to the way they were, he'd be totally happy, right? Yes? No.

You'll never have Butch again. Never feel Butch again. Never make love to Butch. Never touch him. Never see him come. Never kiss him. Never taste. Never... Never…

Rubbing a sudden horrible ache in his chest, he swayed in his seat and steadied himself against his desk.

"My male, what's doin? You hurt?" The rich, course voice penetrated his thoughts and his heart seemed to regulate in relief. Butch's big hands grabbed his cheeks and forced his face up and, when V eventually met his worried stare, whatever the cop saw there must have frightened him.

Wrapping an arm around V's waist, Butch half-dragged them both over to the couch and sat beside him, running his hands down V's arms, neck and chest trying to figure out what was wrong. Overwhelmed with fear and embarrassment, V tried to get away, but Butch wrestled him back to him, nearly overturning the coffee table in the process. After the dust settled, Butch was on his knees on the floor in between Vishous's legs, clinging to him for dear life.

"V, what is this? What's happening? Talk to me! You're scaring me." Butch had his warm arms wrapped around V in a crushing grip, rubbing one hand up and down his back over and over. V, who had somehow wound up seated on the couch, just wrapped his legs around Butch, crossing them at the ankles like he could hold him there forever. Burying his hands in Butch's hair, he knew he was probably hurting the male, but couldn't make himself loosen his grasp.

V focused on the smell and feel of Butch's embrace and a strangled sob clawed its way out of his throat at the thought of never having this again. He felt like his heart was breaking.

"Ok, my male. Ok. Whatever's going on, we'll get through it together. Just breathe with me, V. Just breathe, alright? I love you and I'm not letting go, so you just focus on breathing and then maybe we can talk." Butch's amazing, on-of-a-kind voice soothed and enveloped V, slowly encouraging his heart rate back to normal. He tried to speak, choking instead, and coughed for a while.

"Here, let me get you some water…" Butch made like he was going to get up and V couldn't stop the shrill "NO!!" before it left his lips. Not wanting to make any more of a commotion than he already had, he purposely calmed himself before the girls woke up and found him acting like a crazy person.

"Ok, V" Butch whispered, kissing his neck chastely where V had him pinned against himself, "I'm not going anywhere, true? Let's just stay like this for a while, but ugh...eventually I might lose the blood flow to my lower body."

V could feel Butch's smile against his throat, and tried to make himself laugh a little, but somehow he only managed a weird, hysterical sound.

He hugged Butch tighter. "I haven't felt like this since I lost Jane." His voice was quiet and almost unrecognizable, even to himself.

Using strength that belied his current pale, too-skinny state, Butch pulled back from V and searched his face for an explanation. "Vishous, why do you think you are losing me? What is going on in that huge brain of yours?" His eyes burned with intensity and V felt totally vulnerable and cracked wide open before him.

"I..." his voice abandoned him and he closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to Butch's waiting for his usual composure to return to him. "I just started thinking about everything that happened and whether or not we can still..." He made some sort of all-encompassing gesture behind Butch's head before promptly returning his hand to the male's hair. Even the brief movement seemed like too much independence for his limb and he burrowed it back into Butch again.

Butch rubbed his nose against V's, which was about the extent of the range of motion he was allowed given V's death-hold. "You're wondering if we'll keep making love?"

Keeping his eyes closed against what he would possibly see in Butch's expression, V nodded a spastic up and down and then cringed, trying to hold himself together. God, it must have been the bonding that was making this so hard, he mused to himself. He'd always wanted Butch, but now he felt like he would die without him. It was the same way he felt about Jane.

Butch's voice was eerily deadpan when he said, "Look at me, V." Vishous tried, he really did, but his eyelids decided all by themselves that complying wasn't worth the risk involved. Jesus, when did he turn into such a pussy?

Startling him, Butch kissed his mouth, forcing his tongue inside roughly and snapping V out of his mental machinations. He bit at V's lower lip hard and sucked at his tongue, pulling it into his mouth painfully against V's total lack of resistance. Butch growled into his mouth, "Look. At. Me." and pulled back expectantly.

Unable to really disobey his male anyway, V eyes fluttered open and focused first on Butch's plump, lovely mouth. He was devastated to see the frown there and braced himself for the hit. "We aren't going to ...ah...be together again. Are we, Cop?"

Butch's lips tightened together in a line, turning almost white, and V inappropriately wished he could lick the seam of them open again. "Are you seeing me, my male?!" Butch's words had gotten abruptly angry and V actually recoiled a little when he took in his whole expression. He backed into the couch, not out of fear really, but out of a confused surprise. Butch's arms tightened like a vice. "Oh no, Vishous. You are not getting out of this. You are going to stay here, right in my face, and explain to me why the fuck it is that you don't trust me, why you always expect me to abandon you. Do you not believe me when I tell you I fucking love you?!" He was whispering the words fiercely and V felt Butch's body shaking.

"What? Butch, I believe you! I would trust you with anything, with my life or even Jane's. It's not like that." He tried not to sound as frantic as he felt, but it seemed like there was a fist around his heart, starting in on a very slow squeeze.

His voice was lethal, "Ok, it's not like that. Well, what is it like then? Did you think that I just wanted to be another notch on your rack, V?! That I wanted that for MARISSA?!" Ouch. Wow, this was not at all what V was expecting and he couldn't even react before his beloved male hissed, "No wait. You thought my shellan and I just wanted a quick tutorial in all things BDSM, is that it?!"

Oh, God. "No, Butch. Wait." V felt sick and dizzy. This was all wrong. He didn't know how he had gotten to this place with Butch right now, but he had to fix things. He was fucking this all up.

"No, I have it! I understand!" Butch's gorgeous face was distorted into a mask of fury and V's throat closed before he could even speak up. "It's all clear to me now, Vishous. You thought that Marissa and I offered to GIVE you and Jane any YOUNG that YOU sired with HER, because I was just too lazy to get off my ass and service my mate. That's it, right?!" He spat the words at V and tiny droplets of his spit hit V with the violence of battery acid.

Hot tears streamed down V's face, mingling with Butch's spit and taking pieces of his heart with them. "Stop, Butch! Please! Please, don't think like that!" His mind was spinning and he tried to piece together some kind of reasonable explanation to say to Butch.

Horror dawned on him when he realized what it must have been like for Butch, sharing his heart, his mate and his body with V, knowing the possible outcomes and doing it anyway out of love. Then to turn around and essentially be accused of using V for a couple nights of sex…FUCK, I'm such a fool!

He had taken the most precious time of his life and had ruined it, all because he had abandonment issues or some shit. He watched the rage drain from Butch's face and what replaced it was so much worse. Sitting back onto his heels, Butch looked consumed with dispair. The way he was blankly staring at V, the inches between them could have been light-years.

Trying to pull his male back into his arms, V started begging. "Butch, I love you. I love you so fucking much. Please, listen to me." He didn't have any excuses and couldn't be logical right now, so he just blurted the truth. "I don't deserve you, ok? I don't deserve Jane either. Or Marissa. This whole life I have right now… I'm not worthy of it. Don't you understand? No one can have everything I have right now without losing it and I just can't believe fate is going to allow me this much happiness. I already lost Jane once and I still have the nightmares. I feel like some cosmic "fuck you!" is coming my way to balance the scales and I can't lose you too!"

He realized he was clawing at Butch's bare chest, forcing him to come closer. He grabbed that thick hair again and dragged Butch's face to his. He made no attempt to hide his desperation and pleaded for forgiveness with his eyes. When Butch's face started to fade out around the edges of his vision, V took a deep, ragged breath and then another. Butch closed the distance and pulled V into his chest, "Hey, I thought we had worked on the respiration thing. Oxygen equals good. Blacking out equals bad. You have a medical background and a brilliant surgeon for a mate, you should know this stuff."

V tried the breathing thing with more enthusiasm and mumbled into Butch's smooth skin, "I'm so sorry, Butch. I'm just so sorry. You can give me the ins and outs of biological necessities later if you promise to forgive me." He felt more than heard Butch's sigh.

"There's so much bullshit in there, I don't even know where to start." V wanted to smile, but waited to hear what came next. "You are a male of worth, V. If you don't believe me, look at the people who love you. Look at the Brothers who risk their lives for you and you for them. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

V shrugged, but Butch was right. Really, really exceptionally good people did find him worthy of their love. "If you're going to make sense, I'm going to have to go find someone who doesn't so I can go act crazy with them." Butch just ignored him, probably for the best.

"I can't reassure you about the karma thing, but I do know for certain that your mom balanced the scales to bring Jane back. I figure that puts you dead even. Taking into consideration your fucked up life with your dad, you have some more goodness owed to you." V felt like he was floating, the vibrations from Butch's deep voice coupled with the steady rise and fall of his chest were hypnotic and comforting.

He stiffened when he smelled Butch's bonding scent for him perfuming the air. "How could you honestly believe I wouldn't want to make love with you again, V?" He leaned closer and straightened his hips from where he was still kneeling between V's legs on the floor. V was totally stunned to feel a heavy erection pressing against his crotch. "I'm totally fucking pissed off at you for acting like an ass-hat, and my body still responds to yours. I don't know how I'm even going to look at you without getting hard."

Butch's voice was softer now, but still carried an edge of pain. Vishous's cock, clearly agreeing with Butch on the last count, decided to give him a standing ovation. Studiously ignoring his own dick for a minute, V's answer sounded lame before he even spoke it out loud. "I kept thinking that you, Marissa and Jane might not want to change the way things have been. I thought you'd all feel weird about anybody else knowing about us all. For some reason I kept picturing Rhage and his damn eyebrows doing that thing."

Butch snorted a little and the sound loosened something in V's chest. "Yeah, you mean the thing where they disappear back into his scalp when he's heard some juicy gossip?"

V smiled and it felt good. "Yeah, that thing. I kept thinking about the others and eyebrows and PDA…I'm a fidiot, Butch." Butch pulled back again, but this time it was to kiss him tenderly on the mouth. V opened for him instantly and the kiss was soft and languorous.

Butch whispered into his lips, "Damn right, you are. But you're MY fidiot!" He kissed him harder then and V moaned, scooting forward on the couch so that their erections pressed together, separated only by the pants they both wore. He looked down at them and groaned louder, taking in the sight of Butch as if for the first time.

Butch looked pale, but still managed a little flush to his hollowed cheeks. His ribs were showing now, because he had taken over all of Marissa's servicing after the lessers were out of him. His muscles were still big, but they stood out in stark relief against his bones, too cut to be healthy.

His big cock though, that looked like it had never felt better. It was long and thick, sticking up and out of the jeans that were only now too big on Butch. The pants were hanging so low on Butch's hips, V could see the twin tops of his ass and, in front, the cut of muscle descending to his dick. The broad head was inches above his waistband and a bead of arousal had formed at the slit. V's mouth watered and his tongue fought for freedom to travel the lines of Butch's muscles all the way to that lovely sex.

"Butch, aren't you wiped? I need to feed you. Let me at least get you water." V was proud of himself for finally making some sense and he was blessedly relieved when Butch laughed at him.

"Do I look fucking feeble to you, Vishous?" he mocked. Almost as an afterthought, he leaned over and purred into V's ear, "And you are going to feed me, my male. I've been thinking about this since Jane got her paws on me."

V's heart started pounding and he wondered if Butch was really going to do what he thought he was. Was he talking about…?

Butch kissed him again and basically fucked V's mouth with his tongue. He wasn't messing around and his lips were demanding. He moved to V's neck and V shamelessly thrust his erection against any place on Butch's body he could reach with it. Butch didn't bite his neck like he'd hoped, but he sucked blood to the surface, which would definitely leave a bruise. "Butch, bite me. I want you to."

Butch chuckled and released his throat with a popping sound. "I will V, but not yet and only if you promise to stop me if I'm going to hurt you again, true?" He paused, neither touching V with his mouth nor his hands and V had to agree if he wanted him to start up again, so he did. "Good. I'm going to drink from you, V, and I'm going to sink my fangs in deep. Don't you worry about that." He laughed and it sounded a little…evil.

Vishous shuddered and tried to reach for Butch's cock, but his male was headed south and wasn't that a beautiful thing. "I should tell you though, my male. You are going to want to hold very still for this, because I am going to do something to you that no one has ever done to you before." He smiled and extended his fangs slowly, deliberately provoking V's reaction. When V got the mental image that Butch sent him, his first instinct was to use his safeword.


	21. Monopoly anyone?

"Too much?" Butch drawled, all smug satisfaction. He had retracted his fangs, but was still kneeling between V's legs, mouth hovering somewhere in the vicinity of V's sternum. His breath was a hot mist against Vishous's skin, settling over the place where he'd been shot by the Directrix of the Chosen and then healed by Jane. Yeah, V was no stranger to life-changing events…like this one, for example.

 

V eyed his male. He realized that his previous panicked sissy routine had left Butch with just a little too much arrogance towards him. V was no pansy ass in terms of what he could handle sexually. He was a fucking pro at extreme sex.

In truth, Butch was about to do something really fucking scary, but V was not even about to back out of this. He wanted to be in Butch's mouth like he wanted his next breath and he wasn't about to be treated like some wilting flower. He wanted to show Butch his strength and, more than that, he needed him to know, without question, that he trusted him in every way. He had never doubted his male for one instant and the fact that he'd made Butch feel like he didn't believe in him…that sitch was in serious need of a remedy.

He leaned back and adopted his best no-BFD expression. "My male, don't let my minor freak-out fool you. I may go into atomic meltdown at the thought of losing any of you, but if you, Jane and Marissa are with me, there isn't anything I fear. True?" He held Butch's gaze and pulled the flannel sweats down, uncovering his hard-on. "Certainly not a little blow job."

Butch's haughty smile faltered a bit, but then he rose up against V's body again so that the wet tip of his cock, still fighting for freedom from his low-slung jeans, slid against V's. Vishous couldn't bite back the low groan in time and Butch caught it with his mouth. "A little blow job, V? Well, I certainly don't want to bore you, especially given my lack of experience. Maybe we should just play some Monopoly instead…I'm pretty sure Wrath would be in for a game if I'm not doing it for you." He was licking at V's mouth, not kissing, but teasing his tongue in and out against teeth and lips.

He rocked his erection against the sensitive underside of V's dick, right below the ridge of his crown. Butch lengthened the thrusts so that each move, Vishous felt slippery, smooth, hard cock followed by rough, dry denim. The paradox was making the tip of his hard-on hyper-sensitive and tingly. He was going to lose this little tete a tete with Butch for real if he didn't get his shit together.

If V's dick had arms, it would have reached up and smacked him in the face for not just giving in to whatever his male wanted. Vishous mentally berated himself for having no damn self-control when it came to Butch, but on the outside, he was pretty sure he kept his cool. He wanted not only to give his male pleasure by the truck-loads, he also needed to give Butch stimulation and intrigue, not to mention fun and kink.

He'd spent centuries perfecting the art of sex with people he didn't give a shit about. V wasn't about to show the male he loved an uninteresting time.

Sounding serious he said, "Well, Cop, I'd hate to deprive you of something you've been so looking forward to…" Reaching down between them, he pressed his palm firmly against the heads of both of their erections, stopping Butch's forward motion. He felt a jolt of pleasure from the pressure and he increased it and squeezed them together, watching Butch's muscles tighten too. He felt the cushiony denseness of their heads and held his breath at the sensation of them together in his tight grasp. He couldn't get close enough to any part of his male, and it pained him to let go, even temporarily.

Loosening his grip very slowly, he swirled his hand over both of their tips and picked up moisture from them. Lifting his hand to Butch's mouth, he shuddered as his male's long tongue immediately darted out to taste their combined pre-cum. He moaned when Butch did and then again when he himself licked the rest of his palm clean. Butch's taste was there, faint but noticeably salty and bitter. He couldn't wait to have more.

V intentionally lowered his whispered voice when he added, "And then you'd miss out on the chance to fuck me again too. It's been a lot of hours since you took my ass, so I'm going to be really tight for you." Slanting his mouth over his male's, he sucked Butch's tongue hard, searching for the taste of their arousal again. Compressing his whole mouth around Butch's tongue, he tried to mimic what his body could do for his male. He let go quickly and stated matter-of-factly, I really want to feel you again, but you know…Monopoly's cool too. I call the dog."

He watched Butch's eyes darken and his cheeks flush. V's own stomach clenched at the memory of the only time he'd had Butch inside him. They hadn't come together like that since. Because Butch was servicing Marissa, they'd touched and kissed a lot, but no sex. He wanted it badly from Butch and he could just feel the need pouring from his male, along with his bonding scent.

V smirked as he watched Butch's quick struggle to regain his composure. Butch's own grin came back online and his hand slid down V's side to grab his hips and press their erections together harder. "V, your mouth better not be writin checks your ass can't cash." V somehow fell in love with Butch even more when he took the opportunity to laugh at his own dumb joke. "Cause I'll be making a deposit."

Instead of a reply, V put both of his feet on the coffee table behind Butch, one on either side of his body. V inched further down the couch pushing Butch backward so that his knees were back on the floor. Now his sex was right in front of his male's chest, twitching at him to get his attention. Most of his ass was also hanging off the couch so he used his legs, abs and back to support himself. He felt so exposed like this, partial castration and all, but he would never hide himself from Butch again, not after experiencing for himself the way Butch craved him.

Butch loved him and lusted for him. V knew it the same way he recognized it in Jane. You just can't fake the kind of reaction his male had to him. He made him hot and needy and V couldn't have been more grateful. His male wanted access to him, he could have it. Fuck the scars.

Obviously losing all pretense of considering board games as a satisfying alternative to making love with Vishous, Butch's lips parted and the playful smile melted into something greedier. His voice was course and…nervous. "V, I'm giving you fair warning. The last time…Jane held me back. I mean literally. She had that leash on me and helped me restrain myself and that wasn't even enough…" V's cock jumped and spit a little at the memory of Butch in his collar and he missed the point.

He interrupted him to murmur, "We are so getting you your own collar. True? You're going to have more collars than suits by the time I'm done with you." V decided he really needed to lose that entire train of thought before he blew his wad all over Butch's beautiful chest. "You were saying…"

Butch didn't miss his chance to gloat a little. He swallowed and angled his neck, bunching his shoulder muscles in the process. "You liked me in your collar, V?" His happy, proud smile was too lovely to resist and V repositioned himself long enough to latch on to Butch's mouth and ravage him with his tongue.

Wrapping his hands around his male's thick throat, he tightened his hold and growled, "No one on the face of the earth has ever looked so fucking sexy in a choker, Butch." He lathed his male's neck in long, rough strokes and wished like hell he could bite the soft flesh. Reality crashed in on him and he realized he really needed to quit dicking around and get to the part where he fed his male. Pressing a gentle kiss over Butch's pulse point, he said abruptly, "I need to take care of you, my male. You need to feed, like now."

Butch licked his lips and looked at V's throat and then at his dripping cock. Remaining fixed on V's sex, he reiterated, "V, I'm trying to tell you something here. I'll feed later." V noticed how worried he looked and he listened, trying to be respectful. "First, I want you, but I feel like I'm not going to be able to do right by you. I feel like before…you make me crazy…I can't help it…I'm not…" He looked more and more agitated and V knew where this was going…again.

"My male, you will not harm me. I won't let you, ok? If you dial yourself down for me, I'm gonna be seriously pissed. Give me everything you got." Butch's face still looked torn between sinful anticipation and fear. Only one other person had ever been afraid to hurt him during intimacy and it was somehow appropriate to remember Jane that first time with him on the rack. He would expose himself to Butch now, just minus the hardware.

Butch was poised over him in such a way that his recurring impersonation of some glorious untamed beast was in full effect. His body was tense and trembling, all hard muscles and sinew appearing ready to spring on prey.

V said softly, "Do nothing or everything to me, my male. Whatever makes you happy… My body is yours to take how you want, as is my heart. Let me give myself to you. I trust you completely." He leaned back again and resumed hanging his ass off his seat with his cock flapping in the breeze, waiting for Butch to stop fighting himself.

V didn't even have time to react. Butch lunged forward like he was shot out of a cannon and V muffled a shout into Butch's hair when his male sucked a nipple into his mouth hard. He pulled and pulled the tender nub and V's back arched off the couch like he was being pulled on a rope. Butch mumbled on his hasty journey to the other side, "Next time you pierce these, leave them in for me." Nibbling them none-too-gently between his teeth he slurred around the skin, "Or maybe I could pierce them with my fangs? Mmmm."

Shit. V was going to come already. He pulled Butch back by his hair and just panted for a second to stop the orgasm. Butch barely allowed the disruption and the instant V let go, he rushed back to that nipple, sucking and licking like a wild man. "God, Butch. You're so fucking hot!" he moaned as he wondered whether he could ever get used to this. No one had ever been so totally uninhibited for him. What had ever made him arrogant enough to think he could be cool when Butch was dishing out the heat like this?

V was fairly certain he was not pulling off "cool." He was alternating between pulling Butch to his chest and, when he thought he was too close to coming, dragging him back and waiting for the waves of pleasure to lesson. Butch didn't even pretend to be civilized, "Jesus, V. I need to taste you. Let me go! I need you in my mouth." One of his hands was circled around V's back, pushing him closer to his mouth. V briefly worried that he might pull out a clump of Butch's hair, the way his male was fighting to get back to his impossibly sensitive nipples. He totally forgot that concern when Butch's other hand grabbed his cock.

They both moaned in unison and V released Butch's hair, too far gone to restrain him. His hand was surprisingly gentle as he stroked V, more tentative than he expected as he explored his body. Butch licked and kissed his stomach and sides, paying a ridiculous amount of attention to the ridges in between V's muscles. V was captivated by the actions of his male's tongue and knew he was going to be seriously fucked. He shored himself for what was to come, half expecting Butch to yank his dick off with his demanding mouth when he got to it.

Instead, Butch continued caress him carefully, torturing V with light sweeps of his index finger over his wet crown and shaft. He was moving in an agonizingly slow rhythm and growled, "No!" when V tried to buck himself into Butch's hand. The ferocity in his male's whisper sent a bolt of pleasure into V's cock. He tried to relax himself, but Butch was too unpredictable with his rough mouth and soft fingers.

Butch's teeth found V's hip and V thrust up involuntarily. "Sorry," he grunted, "couldn't help it." Butch's answer was to sink his fangs into the spot between his thigh and groin, taking only two deep, long pulls from that vein. "Butch!" V sobbed out, "More!" but his male just bit again harder, before retracting his teeth and licking at the wounds.

It was too late, V came before he could do anything to prevent it. His body seized and his brain totally blanked for a full minute as the pleasure took over every part of him. He pulsed hot wetness all over his stomach and chest, and twitched helplessly trying to get control of himself. Seeing the come on himself and the big hand that still stroked him, he started to apologize before he saw Butch's face.

His male looked like he'd just seen the surprise cake on his birthday. His fingers continued milking V for all he was worth, as though trying to get every last drop. Butch looked up at V and V could only watch in disbelief as his pink tongue emerged and licked his lips. "Yum." he purred and he deliberately held V's gaze as his open mouth descended to find and consume every last molecule of the liquid arousal.

V's erection didn't have a chance to flag with the sight in front of him. Butch was meticulous, licking up V's come with the enthusiasm usually reserved for things like ice cream cones, complete with associated noises of enjoyment. He went over the skin again and again, until V's stomach was pink from his tongue and chin stubble. He even made another pass over V's poor nipples, eliciting a jerking, spastic response from V's major muscle groups.

Apparently, he was just getting started.


	22. Butch gives V a tongue-lashing

When V half-begged Butch to let him reciprocate, Butch just chuckled. "Oh V, I hate to break it to you, but I'm not nearly through with you." Almost spitefully, he sucked in a nipple again and V's legs jumped up off the coffee table so that he almost ass-planted on the floor. Butch must've been ready for that reaction, because his big arms intercepted V's descent. "I gotchu, my male. You're all mine now." V repressed a shiver at the feral tone in his voice.

Supporting V's ass cheeks, Butch replaced Vishous's feet on the creaking table, and spread them much further than before. He manhandled V around and shifted himself until his eager mouth was pulling his scarred sac into its heat. Butch groaned and the vibrations made V's knees scissor shut against his head, while his hands gripped at the couch cushions. Butch intently continued the vibrating sound and calmly pushed Vishous's legs apart again, settling himself in front of his male happily.

Releasing the flesh from its suction, Butch licked at the creases between his thighs and sac. V was shaking by the time Butch worked his way lower and, when long, rough tongue strokes traveled from the base of his spine, against his ass and up his sac, he was horrified at the pleading, gasping noises he was making. "Butch! Fuck! I…Oh…Shit …Please!"

He bucked against Butch's tongue, unable to bear the feel of his mouth moving against his most sensitive flesh, but incapable of depriving himself this forbidden pleasure. His feet were tap-dancing on the coffee table and he absurdly decided that if he broke the thing, he was going to do whatever it took to put it back together. He loved that damn table now.

Butch just mumbled against his flesh, totally unwilling to show him mercy, "V. So beautiful... Love this…Love you." He tongued harder and faster and V's heart swelled and clenched at the intimacy of the act. He couldn't believe he deserved such a male. He couldn't even believe a male like Butch existed, let alone that he was loving his body with such reverence.

When he looked down and saw Butch stroking himself as he licked, V's climax almost hit him without warning. The orgasm lodged itself right in the base of his shaft but, as he craned his neck to see Butch's erection painfully struggling against the confines of his jeans, V was distracted by his apparent discomfort. He tried to reach down to liberate his male's sex and his voice was breathless and wobbly when said, "Here, let's get those pants off you." He admonished himself for not seeing to his male's comfort before his own. Butch's entire length was free, but his balls were still restricted by his waistband which, although too loose for his waist, was digging into his hips and groin. The effect was somehow more erotic than if Butch had been totally naked, and V had to force himself to say again, "Pants. Off!"

Butch leaned back the small distance the coffee table would allow given the way it was pressed against his back. V watched him lick his swollen red lips and breathe through them. His eyes burned into V's when he stated, "The jeans are the only thing letting me touch you without coming all over myself. Tasting you like this…" He made the most sexually charged noise in the back of his throat and V felt it all the way up to his teeth. He pointedly looked at V's weeping cock and his breath hitched in anticipation.

V could do nothing but wait, trying not to beg or act totally wanton as Butch loomed closer to his aching dick. The movement was almost imperceptibly slow as his male inched closer to him, taking his sweet-ass time and building the suspense excruciatingly. V could feel the heat from Butch's body along his hard-on, and then, blessedly, the hot gust of his breath. He closed his eyes and swallowed back a pathetic whimper as he lingered like that. So, when the first touch came, he jumped.

His eyes popped open to see Butch rubbing his face against V's sex, purring to himself and imprinting V with his bonding scent. The gesture was unequivocally feline and V's chest tightened when he finally absorbed the efforts behind all of Butch's passionate ministrations so far.

Whether he knew it or not, he was marking V. Not just the way bonded male vampires do with their females, with scent and aggression and love, but also by studying every inch of V's body painstakingly and laying his claim to him. Maybe it was all of V's insecurity towards Butch today and in the past, or maybe it was just instinctual for Butch, but his male was asserting his possession of his body… and it was beautiful.

For the hundredth time in so many hours, V felt overwhelmed with adoration and thankfulness. "Butch, I fucking love you so much." God, was he doomed to act like a girl for the rest of his life with all this emo shit?

Butch's head raised and the smile on his face was staggering. "I love you too, V. And I love your cock…have I mentioned that? I know it's forward, but I thought you should know." He just smirked and nuzzled V's dick again, moving his cheek across the head so that a thin streak of pre-cum glistened on his skin. He didn't wipe it away and V s tongue yearned to lick his male's face where his own essence remained.

V huffed out a shaky laugh and tried to remember if he ever really felt happiness before Wrath brought this crazy male into his life. He was going to have to give the King a Hallmark card or some shit. Maybe an orchid for the office?

"Ummm, if you did, I can't really remember right now." He probably had the dummest grin going on, but he couldn't help it. It felt so good to love Butch. Finally.

Keeping his eyes locked on V, Butch blew cool air over his hot cock, making a lovely pouting circle with his lips. V couldn't tear his gaze away as his tongue snicked out between his teeth and he wiggled it at V, no doubt finding humor in whatever "Oh please, oh please, oh please" expression V had plastered on his puss.

V tried to man up, "You gonna fuck me with that thing or what, Butch?" His traitorous voice quavered just enough to make Butch snicker. He couldn't find the energy to care that his carefully employed eroticism had melted into a puddle at his male's feet. He laughed in spite of himself and said, "Ok, I give! Shall I beg then?"

He started out playfully, but as he said his next words, Butch got a very hungry, primal look in his features. V noticed the change immediately as he spoke and his sentences got husky and seductive. "Please, my bonded male, whom I love… will you take my body to use for your pleasure? Use me to service your cravings, whatever they are. Allow me to be a vessel for your body's desires. I am yours." What the hell? Where had that come from? The formality seemed out of place and yet somehow appropriate. It's not like he didn't mean every word, but he felt a little silly sounding like some old world sub.

Butch's feral growl startled and thrilled him. "You are not just a body to me, Vishous. I will not use you," he sneered the words and V started to protest, but then Butch seemed to calm as understanding settled over him, "but you are MINE. My pleasure is yours and I intend to get meee sooome plea-sure. Try not to come too fast, true?" He drawled the last part and, without further ado, licked a straight line from beneath V's sac, up his miserably hard shaft and between the slight cleft of his crown.

V saw stars when Butch repeated the course, long sweeps over and over. He had never felt a tongue like his male's, one that surrounded so much of him with each pass over his cock. His hands flew to Butch's hair, not directing him but holding on for dear life. His male was saying hot, needy things about V's size and hardness and it was music to his ears. Butch licked languidly for an eternity and simply held V's hips down as they shifted and thrust of their own volition. "Butch, you are…seriously…killing me." Butch seemed to be punctuating whatever V was dribbling about with little nibbles at the tip of his dick. It made speaking just a little impossible.

"Not yet, Vishous. But I will." With that said, he opened his lips and sheathed as much of V's cock in his heated mouth as he could. V moaned and let his head fall back to rest on the couch back, feeling both limp with ecstasy and wound up like a violin string. He refused to close his lids and miss one second of this fucking unbelievable sight.

Butch sucked in the head of his erection, around the edge of the crown and down the shaft until V felt himself hit the back of his male's throat. V breathed, "Jesus, Butch! You sure you've never done this before?" Butch looked at him and shook his head, smiling a little around V's wide cock. V nearly fell off the couch again, because the motion caused Butch's throat to tighten around him where he was still lodged so deeply.

Immediately following the mind-numbing pleasure, his next thought was to pull back a little because there was no way Butch could even breathe with V hogging up his whole airway like that. "You don't have to…take so much…I can't even believe I lasted this long without coming. You are so fucking amazing, my male." He was shaking all over, trying not to orgasm.

With exaggerated suction, Butch pulled up V's entire length and let the tip leave his mouth with a distinctive "pop." V was proud of himself for only groaning a little. There was a strand of spit glistening from Butch's lower lip to the very end of his erection and V's entire world focused on that fragile connection between them. "Trust me, V?" Butch's voice was more gravely than ever and V felt the knowledge surge through him that it was from his cock hitting the back of his male's throat.

"Yes!" It left his mouth without hesitation and his deep voice carried with it the utmost truth. "Always, Butch. With everything." Butch's answering smile wedged itself right in his chest and he held his breath.

That tether of saliva remained fixed to his lip as he croaked, "Thank you," with love beaming from the warm depths of his hazel eyes.

It was such a perfect moment between them that, when Butch's fangs elongated fully, V's body did not even try to tense. He should have had to force himself very still for this next part because this could be a total disaster, but the fact of the matter was that Butch wanted to do this and V wanted whatever Butch did. What his male was about to try was the image he had sent to V earlier, the one that made V's safeword skitter through his mind.   
But V surrendered himself completely. He was honored to show Butch his faith in him.

Butch tenderly squeezed the tip of V's cock with his thumb and forefinger so that the tiny slit at the end opened to him. He took a second to just look at V's small opening and then he met V's eyes and opened his mouth. He gingerly slid his needle-sharp fang into Vishous's delicate entrance with the precision of a surgeon. Keeping his mouth open, so that the insertion was clearly visible to V, he penetrated him millimeter by millimeter, taking care not to scrape or puncture V with that ferocious point.

Butch was watching V closely, probably looking for signs of pain so V did his best to reassure him around the pitiful whimpers that were leaving his throat in a constant stream. "Doesn't hurt. Feels...fuck! Ah...So Good! Keep going!" V watched his slit spread and stretch, accommodating the increasing thickness of Butch's tooth as it got closer to the gum line. The small opening was whitening as the tissues tried to open to a relatively massive invasion. Butch stopped three-quarters of the way in and held his mouth open and still as his hand started to move.

V died a thousand deaths watching his slit fuck itself on Butch's fang as his male's hand stroked him. With each pass of Butch's fist over his cock, his hole moved up and down the fang, causing an exquisite stretching sensation that both burned and felt like heaven. Butch got a little deeper as he worked his erection, until his fang was fully sheathed inside V, as far in as his regular teeth would allow. When the biting sensation from the surrounding teeth combined with the friction and widening from Butch's fang, V was totally, helplessly lost. He was shaking and whining and absolutely wrecked.

As Butch took the hand that had been pinning down Vishous's hip and gently tugged his sac, V's orgasm attacked him with a vengeance. He muffled a scream, biting into his own bicep from the pressure of his climax getting lodged within his dick because of Butch's tooth plugging its exit. Butch acted quickly, retracting his fang and plunging his mouth down V's cock. He tongued the tender slit unmercifully and V came down his throat until he thought he would pass out. He was flailing his legs, biting one arm and grabbing fistfuls of Butch's hair with the other. What a mess.

Too weak to move a muscle, V couldn't even object when Butch licked up every drop of his come, sucking his too-sensitive sex clean and wringing twitching aftershocks from his exhausted body. "Butch.." His murmur was so quiet and he couldn't find the stregnth to say it again. He settled for watching Butch in quiet awe and licking the wound closed on his arm.  
An eternity later, Butch looked up, dreamy eyed and smiling. "When you came, you were like red wine and honey, and the taste of you burnt my mouth with its sweetness." His sand-paper voice made the quote more sensual and compelling than it could have ever been in a different circumstance.

V forced his drooping lids open and cleared his throat. "Poetry, my male?" He laughed, genuinely pleased. "You never cease to amaze me." He couldn't move yet, so he took the opportunity to burn the image of Butch between his legs into his memory forever. His muscles were still occasionally jerking from his orgasm and he had taken up mimicking a sack of potatoes. Butch, however, never looked more vital, despite being way overdo for a feeding.

Butch pointed to his temple and said huskily, "When it comes to anything pertaining to sex, my mind is like a steel trap. I have my priorities straight." His crooked grin was the picture of a satisfied male. He looked so proud of himself, all puffed up from providing V's orgasm-induced state of paralysis. Butch taunted him, "What, you got nothin, Genius Boy? No Shakespeare handy for a moment like this?"   
V gathered himself, forcing a serious expression when he really wanted to laugh. He was so glad Butch was staying true to form and not turning into some sappy love-struck male. Vishous had already been through enough emotions to compete with a bus-load of human teenage girls in the past day and a half. He really wanted to maintain their ideal mixture of love and fun together.   
He looked at Butch and spoke with sincerity and flourish, using his vast knowledge of languages to help with the proper linguistic effect. "Pedicabo ego vos et irrumabo."   
Butch stalked up his body and kissed him thoroughly. "Mmmm, I don't know what the hell you said, V, but it sounded good." Vishous pulled Butch in closer, relishing the first kiss he'd had from his male in a while. He smelled and tasted like his bonding scent and V's own come. It was an extreme turn-on, even to his well-loved cock which was currently reinforcing its already-substantial hardness. Butch lapped at his mouth scrupulously, showing it the same attention he had shown the rest of V's body. "What does it mean?" He asked of Vishous's mouth.  
V had gotten so swept up in kissing Butch that he almost forgot what they were talking about. When he remembered, he resumed his serious-face. "The literal translation is…" He nipped at Butch's lower lip, his jaw and his neck. He felt Butch shiver and reached down to stroke his male's burning, dripping erection. Unbuttoning Butch's jeans, he released his balls and tugged them gently, rolling each one between his fingers. Butch moaned and his hips were thrusting his big cock into his hand. He trailed little stinging bites up to his ear and whispered seductively, "It translates to 'I will insert my penis into your anus and face-fuck you.' " Butch's abrupt bark of laughter beat out his own only by a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't find which Sherlock Holmes story on here gave me the idea to use a quote from Catullus, but it was so perfect I stole it;). Thanks for the great romantic inspiration!


	23. Butch comes undone

Butch was still laughing a little when he reached into the back pocket of the jeans that were now mid-thigh on him. In his best mock-southern accent he said, "Well now, sir, I'm gonna have to object to that on the grounds that it's my turn." The Boston Southie in his voice clearly over-rode any hope he had of sounding like an authentic Matlock, especially in the face of Vishous, master of all things linguistic.   
Said language genius was currently tongue-fucking his ear and murmured, "Mmmm, I was hoping you would say that." Nibbling his earlobe he asked, "What do you want, my male?" Butch nearly fumbled the small bottle he was awkwardly finagling out of the pants when V murmured in between thrusts of his tongue, "Would you like me to suck you off too? Would you like to take my ass? Would you like me to be inside you again? Tell me what you need, Butch." V was stroking his cock with long, twisting strokes of his glowing hand and his voice was hot in his ear. Butch was going to last about two seconds if he kept up with the amazing hand job and the ear thing.

Despite the fact that the thoughts of V's mouth on his erection or him thrusting into him made his balls clench up hard in his sac, he had been waiting for the moment when he could enter V's body again. He shuddered, remembering being inside that impossibly tight heat. He needed to feel Vishous once more, but this time, he had to know that his male was safe with him. The burden of hurting him still hung around his neck like a noose and he couldn't stand not knowing whether or not he was capable of making love to V without causing him harm. Vishous trusted him and he needed to prove himself worthy of that trust.  
During this past hour or so with V, he had felt so self-assured, so confident in his ability to torment Vishous with pleasure. He knew he was driving his male crazy and he felt powerful and possessive of him. He also felt totally in control of his actions…well, after that initial rush anyway. Even then, as badly as he craved V, it didn't have this frantic edge to it.  
Now though, he felt that same wildness that he had the last time before he hurt V. He was too eager. He needed him too badly and he couldn't understand why this was happening again. He'd been fine with Vishous until this moment, giving him pleasure and delaying his own without hesitation. At the thought of penetrating V however, something was snapping loose inside him.   
Vishous's soothing sensual voice slid over his skin like silk. "Butch, I want you. I made promises to you that I won't allow myself to be hurt and I am a male of my word." He was squeezing the head of Butch's cock in rhythmic bursts and it only served to feed Butch's frenzy. The fear nagging at his brain was the only thing keeping him from coming already and even that was almost not enough when V asked,"Do you want help getting me ready?"  
Butch's head actually swam at the thought of V fingering himself open for him and he had to shake himself. "V, I can't even function when you say that. I'm trying to keep it together over here and you are not helping." His voice was more growl than civilized.  
Popping the top on the lube, he managed to squeeze some out onto his shaking fingers. His middle finger found V's ass unerringly and he trembled just circling the muscle with his digit. His whole fucking body started vibrating, every muscle bunching as he started to sweat. How had he done this with his tongue without going insane?! How was he gonna do this with his cock?!  
Butch tried to breathe deeply and calm himself, but the scent of his male's bonding for him combining with his own was like an aphrodisiac on crack. It didn't help that V was working his erection like a joy stick and had positioned himself to be totally accessible to anything Butch wanted to do to him.   
Widening his legs even more for Butch, V tipped Butch's chin up to look him in the face. Lust and devotion branded Butch as he met V's eyes and he said, "Stop fighting yourself. Let go, my male." Vishous dragged Butch's mouth to his red, swollen nipple and Butch knew he was sucking the poor flesh ruthlessly, but couldn't seem to stop himself.  
Arching and groaning, V finally pulled him back by the hair again. He practically ordered Butch to his mouth, "Kiss me. I need to taste you."  
Butch found V's lips immediately with his own. V tasted like tobacco, minty toothpaste and his own blood, a combination that was so totally Vishous, it made Butch smile at the reality of what they were doing. Angling back to look at V's gorgeous mouth, he felt such relief that he was finally able to taste his male, to feel his body and see his pleasure like this. Losing himself in the joy of their freedom together made his fear seem less substantial, even though he still felt on the verge of losing control over himself.  
V must have heard his thoughts because his diamond-clear eyes glowed brightly when he combed his fingers through Butch's hair. "Yeah, my male. I know." He nuzzled Butch's face with his nose and whispered, "I've wanted this so badly, I keep thinking I'm hallucinating or having a nightmare... that this can't be real." He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly, resting his cheek against Butch's neck in a gentle embrace.

Butch felt his stomach flop queasily as a sudden bout of confusion crossed his mind. "Umm, V, don't you mean 'having a dream', not a nightmare? I...we're doing ok right?" He felt suddenly stupid that his confidence was shaken over something so small.   
V was his best friend after all. They knew everything about each other. Why then did they keep having these moments of uncertainty? They both seemed to need so much reassurance from each other, even though this felt so right. Being with V felt as natural to Butch as being with Marissa did, and yet somehow they kept stumbling together.  
Vishous suddenly sucked a bruise into his neck hard and Butch moaned, focusing all his attention on the twinge of pain. V definitely knew how to redirect someone's focus. "I said 'nightmare' because it would be torture to me to have to give you up. The fantasy would be too cruel to be a dream." Oh. Right. Now Butch really felt dumb.  
"Butch, where are you going in your mind? Come back to me." The force of V's gaze rested on him and he wondered if he could ever get used to his male's fallen-angel beauty.   
Trying to figure out an explanation as to why he was feeling like this, he hesitantly brushed back the strands of Vishous's black hair that were longer in the front, the ones that partly concealed his warning tatoos. He ran his thumb over the ink and kissed the spot tenderly, mercilously hating those who had hurt his male. Looking at his breath-taking face, he pledged to himself that no one would ever wound Vishous again like that, least of all himself.  
V, sounding very commanding, said, "Stop thinking, my male. Stop teasing me. Fuck me." Vishous kissed him then, sucking his tongue into his mouth and holding onto it with his fangs, drawing a little blood. Releasing the flesh, his lips were now lightly coated with the crimson liquid and Butch sucked each hungrily, glad that Vishous was bringing him away from his thoughts.   
Butch felt V's hand cover his own and realized he was still coaxingly circling V's entrance with his finger. V slid his own finger against Butch's lubricated one and, using more force than Butch would have ever used, pushed the two digits into himself together. He moaned loudly and panted, holding still for a second and then rubbing his finger along Butch's so that the two were thrusting in and out of him out of turn.   
His need for Vishous came crashing back down on him with a vengeance. "Fuck, V, is this ok? I don't want to hurt you. We need to move more slowly." Butch was watching Vishous's hand as it worked himself open for him. It was so erotic to see both of them moving inside that tiny opening together that Butch didn't know how he hadn't orgasmed by now. Just watching V stretch himself to prepare for Butch's cock made him berserk.   
"God, Vishous. I have to be in you, like now." His breathing was ragged and there was a buzzing in his head. "I…Jesus… Can I? Please tell me you're ready. It's either I take you now or you're going to have to tie me down because I'm seriously losing it, V." He wasn't even participating in the fingering so much as forcing his body to remain totally paralyzed with his middle finger following along to do whatever V's did.   
This was not good. He should not be acting like this. "V, ok… I'm just gonna stay very still and you get something to restrain me cause there is something very wrong with me right now." His breathing had taken on a strained, gasping quality and his fangs were tingling, threatening to elongate. Panic was shaking him violently and he almost screamed at Vishous to get the fuck away from him.  
V, clearly out of his goddamn mind, pulled Butch's finger out with his own and thrust down, pushing against Butch's dick with his ass. From his where he was still seated on the couch with his lower body dangling off, he really couldn't get the leverage he needed. Pushing the coffee table back with his feet, he man-handled Butch onto the floor. Shoving him onto his back, V straddled him, rocking forcefully against his dick.   
Butch was so startled, he just lay on the floor, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Looking at Vishous, he was so blown away by the way he appeared right now, every thought left his mind except for the ones that involved the staggering splendor of his male.   
Butch was only used to seeing Marissa this way, sitting on top of him, and his brain could not stop seeing the differences between their shapes. V's body was big, but so graceful as he thrust his ill-prepared ass against Butch's blunt head. His muscles flicked and jerked, seeming even more obvious now after thirty-six hours of Marissa's needing and no food. He didn't have the soft curves that Marissa did or the delicate impression, but he was overwhelming in his sexiness. His huge cock stuck out from his body, pointed straight at Butch's chest and his face was determined and excited. He was so fucking gorgeous.  
Using his prominent thigh muscles and a lot of pressure, he rose up and impaled himself on Butch. As he stretched resistently, they both gasped in unison at the onslaught of sensation. He wasn't opened enough yet, and probably even needed more lube, but he took Butch in, inch by inch. He slid all the way down Butch's length with agonizing slowness until he sat his full weight against Butch's lower body, his sac resting on his male's abdomen. Leaning forward, he breathed into Butch's mouth, visibly trying to relax his body, despite his hard wet cock pressed between them.  
Regaining the use of his arms, Butch pulled V's head down that last inch and crushed their mouths together, licking him desperately. "Vishous, am I hurting you? You are so fucking tight! This is …too much…so good…ah!" He almost yelped when V rolled his hips in circles, not moving up or down but swirling Butch's cock around inside himself to make any space possible. V was gripping him so tightly, Butch felt fairly certain he was going to rip his cock right the fuck off his body. It was unbelievable.  
He came without warning, fighting himself not to smash his hips into Vishous. He tried frantically to hold still, but V was clenched around him so hard, each pulse of his orgasm was almost strangled inside his dick. His muscles all locked and released and he screamed around V's tongue, dimly aware the girls were still resting. The aftershocks were almost as punishing as they were pleasurable and he tried to calm the crazy little whining sounds he was making.   
"Butch," V's hand was stroking back his sweaty hair and he felt him dropping wet kisses all over his face. He couldn't do anything but clutch Vishous's head to his own and kiss any part of him that came close to his mouth. "Seeing you like this… You should always be this way. We should always be this way. I love you, Butch." V sounded so reverent when he spoke and Butch was totally dumfounded that he wanted him like this.  
Calling out V's name, he screamed again when Vishous started to ride him. "V…V…ah… I..." V was rolling his hips forward and back and the increased lubrication from Butch's climax started to loosen his grip infinitesimally. As sensitive as Butch's hard cock was now, he whimpered in relief at the small difference. "Oh, God. Thank God. Oh, this feels so good. V, you're so good! You're perfect. I'll never have enough of you. I'm so fucking in love with you. I love you!" He was aware that he was babbling at V, but he meant every word and wished he could profess his love more elegantly with poetry or some shit.  
"No poetry…could sound better…than your voice…telling me you love me….while you're inside me."V grit the words out between his clenched teeth and punctuated each with jerks of his hips. Unable to help himself, Butch's hand trailed down V's strong back to cup his ass. Reaching to the place where their bodies were joined, he rubbed that ring of muscle, eliciting grunting, pleasured noises from his male. Vishous started thrusting down harder on him and his cock slid between their muscled stomachs, begging for Butch's attention.   
With his available hand, Butch grabbed Vishous's slippery cock and stroked it haphazardly, wanting to be more precise but totally unable to find any rhythm through the haze of his own bliss. Apparently though, V approved of the movements because only a few thrusts later, he came.


	24. V-licious

Vishous clamped down around Butch's cock with all the strength of a warrior vampire demigod having a mind-blowing orgasm. Butch was helpless to his male's climax, absorbing the feel of V's weight pressing against him as he continued to milk his cock spastically with his hand. Vishous's muscles were grabbing his erection and jerking it so hard that Butch was only capable of whimpering and shaking with near-violent pleasure.

Butch kept touching V's ass, totally obsessed with feeling the place where he became a part of the male he loved. Hot jets coated Butch's other hand and their stomachs slid against each other as V continued to shudder and rock. Vishous's come spread along their abdomens and, mixing with their sweat, created a slip-and-slide effect that extended to V's thighs and sac. The sensation of his male's heavy weight slithering against his skin as his ass clenched even harder around his erection ratcheted up Butch's pleasure further.

The shout that Butch had opened his mouth to release was smothered into Vishous's neck as he thrust it against his lips. "Drink me!" V said forcefully, tilting his hips so that he was almost bending Butch's cock in half each time he pushed down on it. Butch's tongue automatically snaked out to taste the salty flesh and V moaned.

"Umph af raaaallld." Ok, talking around a throat whilst your dick is being tourniquetted off at the base is not very effective. Thinking as clearly as he could given the unreal things Vishous was doing with his body, Butch said in his mind, "V, I'm afraid to drink from you like this. I'm not in control right now!" His fangs were lengthening in his mouth totally against his will and his tongue had already located V's pulse. He tried to pull his head back, terrified that this scenario was going to end with him ripping out Vishous's throat again, but V just used his dominant position to his advantage.

Pushing his skin against Butch's fangs, he punctured the surface enough for a few drops of his intoxicating blood to hit Butch's taste buds, exploding like fireworks on the Fourth of July. "Feed, damn it!" It was a command, but it was also totally unnecessary at that point. Butch was already striking.

His fangs drove through V's skin so hard and fast, Vishous's entire body jumped. His hole clenched around Butch and he groaned, apparently undaunted by the huge gulps Butch was taking. Butch's body took over, rolling Vishous onto his back and plunging into him with deep, punishing strokes. He growled   
around the mouthfuls of liquid and drank more, gulping quicker.  
Every cell in his body soaked up V's blood and he felt like his muscles were expanding in reaction. Strength poured into him and he shivered, feeling like electricity had just been infused into his veins. Fucking V brutally, he drank until his stomach sloshed with blood and his heart pounded in his chest.  
He froze when a tiny whisper tickled his ear, "Stop…"   
Every. Single. Muscle in Butch's body seized. He could no more move than he could draw breath or speak. Vishous's quiet order had put him on lock-down and, as his vision started to blur around the edges, he wondered if his heart was even beating.   
"Ok, my male. You can move." V wasn't moving and his voice sounded odd, vaguely irritated or something.

Butch pulled air in, filling his lungs and refocusing his site. He carefully tongued the bites in V's neck so that they closed and lapped up the blood that had spilled down his throat, assessing for damage.

Terrified that he had gone too far again and worried about what he might see, he tilted back and looked at Vishous. V was laying with his back on the floor, crushed beneath him and Butch had, at some point, pinned his arms outstretched at his sides. Butch was still painfully hard inside him and he didn't need to look to feel V's huge erection straining between them. Vishous was breathing evenly, if a little shallowly, and, although he looked pale, he was…smiling.  
Butch let out a sob of relief and, since he wasn't even sure when he had decided to restrain V's arms in his frenzy, he released the wrists he held and cupped his male's cheek in his shaking hand. "God…" His voice totally abandoned him and he cleared his throat, trying again. "Thank God you stopped me. Are you alright?" He was positively vibrating with power, lust and adrenaline and he shook with the need to keep thrusting his cock into Vishous.   
Panting, Butch scanned V again, making sure he wasn't harmed. It wasn't that he couldn't remember what happened. Much like the other time, he remembered every lurid detail of what he'd done with crystal clarity. It was just the terror of knowing that he was so addicted to Vishous's body and blood that he became crazed that forced him to check and recheck V's condition.  
Vishous grabbed a handful of Butch's hair and pulled his mouth down to meet his own. He kissed Butch so deeply, Butch relaxed into the contact and shared with V every remnant of the blood in his mouth. V groaned, sucking his tongue firmly and licking at Butch's lips. "Butch, I held up my end, true? I showed you that you would stop if I told you to because of our bond. I kept myself safe like I promised I would. Now…" V's voice lost the aggravated tone and he purred into Butch's ear as his mouth trailed kisses along his jaw to his neck. Butch's hips spasmed of their own accord and he forced them to be still. "Now," V continued, his voice getting deeper and impossibly more erotic, "I am going to bite you and you will finish fucking me, my male. You will keep fucking me until we both come or pass-the-hell-out, but you do not hold back. Feel me?"   
Butch felt the softness of V's goatee glide against his neck and two tiny points of pain press against the skin, hovering over his pulse. His mind flitted to the memory of his initiation into the Brotherhood when he offered Vishous his vein. He thought then that he would never again be so intimate with his male. Tilting his head to arch his neck closer to Vishous's hot mouth, he had never been so glad to be wrong about something.  
His dick jumped inside V and he couldn't hide the smile in his voice when he rasped, "I'm so fucking glad you said that, V."   
Vishous, ever the inquisitor, lifted his teeth just enough to ask, "Which part, Butch? The part where I am going to sink my fangs in deep and drink your blood…or the part where I want you to pound your big cock into me until we are both senseless?" His breath misting on Butch's throat made Butch's neck break out into goose bumps.  
"Oh. Fuck." Butch groaned. He started thrusting slowly, losing himself completely in the sweet torture of V's iron grip. "Ah, what was the question?" He moved against V purposely so that his stomach slid along Vishous's hard-on as he pumped inside him.  
Butch felt the needle-sharp tips of two fangs scrape lines into his skin. The pain streaked over his neck, down his spine and traveled straight to the tip of his dick. He rocked his hips faster as the teeth scratched him again, hard enough to draw blood. He closed his eyes as a warm, moist tongue licked along the tender marks, soothing the discomfort away. Taking a deep breath he waited….and waited.


	25. Floor wooding

Exhaling, Butch started to talk. Maybe he was going to beg, or perhaps he was going to be charming or cool, but it didn't matter how he had planned on asking V to bite him. As it turned out, Vishous excelled at drawing out the suspense and then making good on his promises… in the most unpredictable ways.  
Without warning, Butch hit the ground face-first with a thud. He was so stunned his hips kept trying to thrust against the hardwood flooring, even as Vishous dematerialized on top of him. V's full weight pinned him down, and the cold, unyielding surface below him made his cock feel bereft, wanting to be back inside of his warm, cushioning male again.   
"Change in plans, my male." V hissed the words into his ear and he sounded almost violent. He shoved his forearm down against Butch's upper back, grinding his cheek into the floorboards, and his legs crushed down Butch's own. Butch whimpered before he could catch himself as Vishous's fingers, slick with cool lubricant went straight to his ass and pushed.   
He sounded cold and resigned, "I wasn't sure if you were ever going to know this part of me…" He breached Butch with one finger and, when Butch tried to push back into the touch, he worked in another. "I mean, you know how I AM and everything, but I hadn't felt the desire to dominate you before."   
Butch jumped as Vishous bit into his thick shoulder muscle and released instantly, lazily licking whatever blood flowed between where his neck and back join. The startled movement had caused Butch to shove his cock painfully against the floor, crushing his dick even more under the weight of their heavy bodies. He could barely breathe under the pressure, but he decided as Vishous started this thrust-twist move with his fingers, he'd rather not oxygenate than change what V was doing to him.  
"Mmmm, Butch. You taste so fucking good, do you know that?" In a quick move, he bit the other shoulder and let go, eliciting a whining sound from Butch that sounded really pathetic to Butch's ears. Licking the wound, he said, "I didn't know I would want you like this. I so love you wild and free to do what you like to me, but this is so good too…"  
Butch panted as a third finger entered him, "V?" He wasn't sure what he was even asking, but he needed something from Vishous. His muscles burned where V was stretching him and his cock was killing him, smashed into the hardwood like that. He wasn't scared though and he would not fight to gain comfort for himself over what Vishous wanted of him. He believed in his male with an unwavering conviction, but he wanted to touch V, to see his face and feel that he was loved by him. He managed to croak out, "I love you, Vishous."  
Vishous's broad head replaced his fingers and settled against Butch's hole, pressing but not entering. He felt V's fang scrape along his shoulder blade, tracing a path up to his neck. With almost no mobility given the way Vishous's forearm still pinned his upper body, it was difficult for Butch to tilt his head so that Vishous could tap his jugular if he wanted to. However, Butch managed to give his male just enough access that a bite could happen if V willed it.  
"Oh Damn, Butch. Look at you." V's tooth abraded another bloody line into Butch's skin and Butch moaned at the slice of pain followed by the heat and wetness of his tongue. "I've got you jammed against the floor, cock wedged in painfully I'm sure, and you still offer yourself to me." Pushing hard, his huge slick erection filled Butch in one surge. Butch gasped, feverishly trying to relax against the burn and stretch of Vishous's invasion while V breathed heavily into his ear. "My male, how can I possibly be worthy of this? You've given me everything already, but the way you submit to me…" He trailed off on a deep, resounding purr.  
Suddenly, Vishous withdrew his cock completely. Maintaining contact only where his knees ruthlessly held Butch's legs in place, he put space between their torsos and Butch tensed in alarm. He hadn't even gotten used to V being inside him yet, but having him gone seemed like an unbearable loss. He felt chilled and adrift without Vishous's presence. V's words were still lingering in Butch's mind, so he forced himself not to protest. He wanted to show Vishous so much devotion and faith that he would be unable to keep questioning his own value. A tear slipped down his cheek as he longed to have his bonded male back inside him.

"Jesus, Butch." Vishous's soft lips swept up the tear drop as it slid down Butch's jaw and pressed gentle kisses along the damp trail back up his cheek. "Do you know what you are doing to my heart?" Butch sighed in relief as V's upper body rested against him, once more anchoring him back to the floor. The hand that wasn't pushing Butch's shoulders down ran down his body possessively. Vishous's nails dragged lightly across his skin and Butch's skin tingled and quivered along every sensitized inch from the back of his neck to the crease of his thighs. As V cupped his ass and squeezed painfully, Butch angled his butt up, working against Vishous's immovable form to present himself for whatever his male intended.

Three fingers plunged into him, aiming straight for that sensitive place inside and causing his erection batter against the floor. He almost howled at the pins and needles he felt in his cock, which had gone numb quite a while ago. He bucked back violently against V's hand, but the growled "No!" stopped him. His muscles shook in defiance, but he managed to hold relatively still as Vishous removed his fingers again and sat back on his heels.

Just as Butch started to think he couldn't realistically survive this experience without having an orgasm-deprived stroke, a few things happened at once. And maybe "a few things happened at once" isn't the best way to describe it. Maybe "the shit hit the fan" would be better. Best yet, "Butch got totally FUBAR'd."

After an agonizing moment of nothingness, Vishous pulled Butch's hips back, reached underneath him, grabbed hold of his dick and squeezed. Thrusting forward, he slammed his cock into Butch, ramming straight into his prostate. The forward position apparently brought him exactly where he needed to be in order to grip a mouthful of Butch's neck between his teeth and bite hard, lengthening his fangs in time to the penetration of his hard-on. Bracing his full weight against Butch, V clapped his free hand over Butch's mouth, stifling the scream that ripped out of his mouth as he came.

Butch screamed and screamed into V's hand, biting the fleshy pad of his thumb and sobbing hysterically as his cock battled a civil war of anguish and pleasure. The blood flow returning to his nerve endings made the feeling of Vishous's grip akin to sticking his dick into an electrical socket, but somehow it only made the gratification that much more intense. His body spasmed violently as V nailed him over and over, hitting him inside exactly where the pleasure would be greatest. The bite alone would have done it, making Butch's balls pull up into his stomach with each long, deep draw on his vein.

Fucking heaven.

His mind went totally offline and he was aware that he was both babbling like a fidiot and slowly losing consciousness. He knew V was coming, he could feel him convulsing and gurgling around his blood. Then as his vision dimmed, he felt V licking his neck and heard the tender "I love you, my male. I thank the Scribe Virgin for you." He thought he smiled then, he hoped he at least looked something close to as happy as he felt. He was too exhausted to stay awake, and what a shame really, because this moment was the stuff dreams were made of…his dreams anyway.


	26. Rest for the Wicked

Vishous swept Butch's thick, tumbled hair away from his face and kissed his cheek reverently. He smiled down at his sleeping male and quietly chuckled at the light snore coming from Butch's mouth where it still lay pressed to the floor. He couldn't resist catching the small sound with his lips, licking gently at Butch's gorgeous mouth. Butch was still out cold so, even when V lifted himself off of him and gently rolled his sleeping form onto his back, he didn't so much as flinch.

As carefully as he could manage, he eased Butch into his arms and stood, carrying him into the bedroom where Jane and Marissa still rested. He frowned, thinking Butch definitely felt too light, but dispelled that thought when he walked into his room and saw what lay waiting for him and his male.  
The females were the picture of sweet repose, resting happily together with their pale, graceful limbs all intertwined on the big bed. Jane opened her sea green eyes when he entered the doorway and the knowing smile she gave him made his heart swell. She winked at him and snuggled in closer to Marissa who responded with a contented sigh before breathing evenly again.   
Easing around the bed and lifting the blanket just enough, V placed Butch on the side next to Marissa, trying not to bounce the mattress and disrupt the sleeping mates. Butch made a happy little noise and burrowed in, instinctively finding Marissa even though he was completely unaware. His big arms wrapped around her, finding their own places to settle where Jane wasn't already holding onto her. All three stilled again, and Vishous took a moment for himself to watch his lovers rest as total peace filled his soul. He wanted them to always be together like this, living together and in love. It was more than he deserved, but he wanted it.

Walking to the bathroom, he ran the water in the sink until it warmed and soaped up a washcloth, ringing it out just enough so that it didn't drip. He came back to the bed and, reaching into the space between Butch and Marissa, he washed Butch's crotch gingerly, taking care to clean his ass as well. Drying any dampness away with a towel, he covered his male with the comforter and kissed his throat lightly. Returning to the bathroom, he rinsed the washcloth and repeated the same treatment on himself with a lot less tenderness. He hastily dried and all but ran to Jane's side of the bed to spoon up behind her.

Turning to face him, she kissed him deeply and moaned a little at the flavors in his mouth, "Mmmm, you taste like Butch...I like." Irrationally, his cock responded to his mate and he laughed internally, thinking maybe he would become the first vampire to ever die from too much sex. Pressing against her more fully so that his erection rested against her hip, he kissed her again and realized she tasted like Marissa's sex. Pulling back to look at her he mused, "Huh. Love, I wonder what were you up to the past couple hours." He sucked her bottom lip and noticed just how swollen and reddened it was.

She smirked at him, intentionally blocking her memories, and said casually, "Oh, you know, a little this and that. Nothing for you to concern yourself with." She kissed him again and he made quick work of licking clean every spot on her face that hinted of Marissa's salty sweetness. In her throatiest whisper Jane added, "Now go ahead and rest for a while, Puppy. I texted Fritz after you were gone for a while and asked him to prepare our food for later. Everyone still needs some sleep and," taking hold of his cock, she purposely stroked him twice before letting go completely, "Marissa and I have big plans for you later." Giving him one quick peck on the lips, she turned back toward Marissa and left Vishous to stew in his juices. He tried to scowl at her back, but he was so friggin happy, he couldn't even manage to feign being pissed. Instead he just ignored his throbbing erection, snuggled against Jane's back and slept a peaceful, dreamless slumber until the doorbell rang.


End file.
